The Dark Vortex
by deepsrani
Summary: Crossover of all 4 seasons. when all four seasons of digimon are taken to a dark warehouse, they need to beat their previous foes to leave. but it just became harder then they thought it would be.
1. It starts

**Hi there, I know I was meant to finish LW and DATS but I had writers block so I'm taking a break. I'll go back as soon as I think of some ideas. Thx.**

**This is my new crossover fic, expect this time their all around the same age. There's no season 5 though as that would be too much. **

**This has no connection to my fan fiction.**

**I do not own anything to do with Digimon… if I did I would make some changes.**

**Couples (Order of seasons): TaixSora, MattxMimi, TKxKari, KenxYolei, RyoxRika, TakatoxJeri, HenryxAlice and lastly TakuyaxZoe. **

**Chapter One: It Starts **

******Adventure Dimension*******

Sora left her IT class and made for the front door of the school. She was going to wait for Tai, who she was now dating, but he had football practise so decided to leave him. She and Matt had broken up after the digidestined beat Malomyotismon, due to a conflict in interests as they told everyone, but they both knew it was because they had feelings for other people.

She still went to tennis practise but today was there day of. She walked out the door and was not surprised to see a certain brunette girl walk up her. It was Mimi, her best friend. She had moved from America 2 months ago and had still not found a place to go to school. Mostly because he parents wanted her to go to the same school as the rest of the digidestined or get home schooled. So far she was home schooled. Sora hoped it wasn't for long.

"Hey Sora, I had to come and tell you the good knew," Mimi said in one breath. Sora wondered how she did it.

"Tell, me what?"

"I'm coming here on Monday."

"Oh that's great, that's mean that we have 2days and one afternoon." Today was Friday and therefore no school.

"Yeah, we can go shopping, meet everyone, get my stuff and chill out." She said calming down a little, Mimi loved shopping and it never failed to calm her down. "By the way, where's Matt?" She added.

That's right Matt and Mimi were dating. It happened around the time Tai and Sora began dating.

"I think he's at his band rehearsal, he told us yesterday."

"I wasn't really listening, anyway lefts go, and you aren't wearing that to the shopping mall." Mimi said critically.

Sora looked down at what she was wearing; it was her average green school uniform, the green long sleeve top and knee length green skirt.

'That's a lot of green' she thought to her self. She thought of TK as the boy wore a lot of green and had a green digivice, but even the uniform put him to shame. She instantly felt pity for herself. 'The boys don't even wear this much.' She added bitterly.

They walked to Sora's house, which was a 10 minutes trek on the bus. They walked up the stairs to the apartment her and her mum shared. She walked to her wardrobe, and wore black skinny jeans and a pink long sleeve top. She put on a heart necklace, that Tai had got her, and made her way to meet Mimi, who was helping herself to a glass of Pepsi from the bottle in the fridge.

"Much Better, lets go."

"Thanks, Let me…"

She never got to finish what she said as a Black vortex sucked the two 16 year olds girl into it.

******* **

Tai changed out of his football outfit and wore his green uniform. I was grey trousers, white shirt and green jacket. She didn't wear a tie or button up his jacket like he was meant to. He and Matt often got in trouble for "Incorrect Uniform", as the teachers called it. He wondered how Izzy did it.

He walked out of the changing room and heard Matt's band practicing.

'Maybe I'll go offer some advice.' He thought to himself.

He walked past the classroom and the crowds of screaming girls. He wondered what Matt did about it, but he wasn't in a better position. He snuck around to the back entrance which was empty. As he got further towards the door he found out why. The Teenage Wolves had employed TK, Kari and Davis as guards. He wondered how they achieved that but didn't think much of it.

TK and Kari only began dating at the beginning of the week, and that was after weeks of planning from the whole team. Tai and Matt had both agreed to it and came up with the plan.

Sora said it was the only ones of Tai's planned that actually worked. He wondered about his new girlfriend, how heartbroken he was when he was rejected and how ecstatic he was when Sora broke up with Matt for him.

"How did he get you three sitting here?" He said after he saw their bored faces.

"Matt made TK stay as their dad's coming to get them later and Matt said that he can't leave or his mum will be told, and I being a nice person decided to stay." Kari said to her older brother.

"OK and why is Davis here then?"

"I'm here because I didn't want to go home and listen to Jun saying the phrases, 1 sec." he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Matt's soo cute, I can't believe he left Sora for Mimi and Not me, how could he I'm prime girlfriend material." Davis said in a high squeaky voice that resembled Jun completely.

"That's not very nice Davis, it's not your sister's fault that she a fan girl and a crazy one."

The four turned around to see Izzy standing behind them.

"I think Matt's finished now, finally." TK said not getting up.

"Ahh, I didn't get to offer any advice." Tai said complaining.

"I already offered advice; you can if you want now they won't care." Davis said looking towards the Teenage Wolves putting their equipment away.

"Yeah," he turned towards the group, "YOU SUCK, I HOPE MATT LEARN TO PLAY THE GUITAR ONLY CUZ HE CAN'T SING!!!!"

Matt turned towards the 5 digidestined and started to laugh.

"At least I don't think I can play football."

"At least I know I can't sing."

"Yeh, you can't, you're tone deaf."

"You actually thought you could play football."

"Didn't you hear? I said I know I can't."

"Yeah you can't."

"Sometimes I really wonder about you."

"What else do you wonder about, fan girls, Music, friendship?"

"Yes too all above." He didn't hear the first option Tai gave.

"Well we'll have to tell Mimi that you think about fan girls now won't we."

"We wouldn't dare, anyway I didn't agree to that one coz you didn't say it." He looked to TK for confirmation and support.

"You did agree to that, and he said it clearly, sorry Matt."

"Great help you are little bro." Matt said sarcastically to his younger brother

"I do the best I can." TK replied smiling.

"No everyone finished can we go." Izzy interrupted. The other 5 teens looked around the saw that the last of the Teenage Wolves were leaving the hall.

"They didn't even say bye." Matt mumbled to himself, unfortunately Kari heard him

"They didn't want to keep you away from your interesting conversation." Matt rolled his eyes.

The six people were walking towards the front door when a black vortex sucked them in.

Outside Mr Ishida wondered what was taken the boys so long.

******* **

Cody was walking to Yolei's family store when he ran into Joe outside. The younger boy asked what he was doing here and he replied that it was a store and he wanted to get some food before going home.

They walked into the shop, after the doors opened, and were surprised to see Ken standing by the cash counter. Joe went to look for food. Cody looked better at the counter and saw that Yolei was serving a customer.

'Ken's here to talk to Yolei makes sense I guess.' Ken was looking at ease by the counter, as if he had been there before, and Cody knew that he had.

Cody went through the store lanes and picked up the things that's his family needed for the weekend. Went to the counter to find that the guy had left and only the couple remained.

"Hey Cody" Ken called when he saw the boy.

"Hey Ken, Hey Yolei."

"Hey Cody, how's your granddad, I heard he was feeling bad when your mum came in."

"He's better."

"Well pass you're shopping, I haven't got all night." Cody lifted the basket onto the counter smiling.

Cody finished paying and was about to leave when Ken called him back.

"I was thinking, Maybe we should go to the Digital World to get the Digimon, it's been a long time since we've seen them."

"That's a great idea." Yolei said clapping her hands together.

"It's actually not that bad, I wouldn't expect any less from Ken." Joe said coming up. Ken had gotten more confident but even praises had there limits.

"You have to stop that the media and school is bad enough."

"Ok Ken." Joe said giving a light chuckle.

As Yolei put the shopping into a bag, a black vortex appeared behind her. All four of them were sucked in leaving the two customers bag contents lying on the floor.

*******Tamers Dimension*******

Takato ran to Guilmon's shed. They were having a tamers get to together, as Jeri called it. He reached there to see Guilmon playing with Calumon, which meant that Jeri was there. Takato started to glow inside.

"Takatomon you made it."

"Yes I'm here. And for the last time I'm not a digimon."

"I know but I like calling you that."

"I think it's cute, he's given you a pet name." Jeri said coming up behind the goggle-head.

"Takatomon sounds like a weak digimon and pet name." Terriermon said from Henry shoulder.

"Terriermon, tact." Henry called looking back.

"Ouch."

"Sorry Lopmon, but you shouldn't have stood under me like that."

"I wasn't standing under you, you tried to use your ears to fly, I didn't work."

"Oh Yeah."

Takato laughed at the trio, and then he noticed that Suzie was really quiet.

"Suzie what's the matter." Suzie looked up at the sound of Jeri's voice. (Thought it was Takato, huh.)

"I'm just wondering how Ai and Mako will make it her alone."

"Don't' worry about us Suzie, were here, perfectly fine." Ai called from where she was walking. With her was her brother, Kazu and Kenta.

"You two went to get the twins?" Takato called to the boys.

"Course we did chumley, you think you would leave the little tykes alones." Kazu countered

"Um, I thought you'd be late, but your not."

"Ah man, I wanted to make a dramatic entrance."

"Sorry Kazu, moments up."

"Who are we waiting for?"

"Well, I'm here…"

"We can see that!" Impmon called out.

"Ok…me, Guilmon, Jeri, Calumon, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Kenta, Marineangemon, Kazu, Guardromon and that's it."

"Where's Ryo?" Kazu asked impatiently.

'Trust him to notice that the digimon king's not here. Wonder where Rika is?' Takato thought to himself.

They all sat down for the food that Takato had brought from bakery. They were about to start when Mako saw Ryo coming in front of him. (They were sitting in a circle).

"Kazu, you're idol has landed." Mako called out pointing in the direction.

Kazu turned around to see Ryo and Monodramon walking up towards them.

"Sorry I'm late; by the looks of it I'm the last one here."

"You're not, Rika isn't here yet." Takato pointed out.

"She isn't coming." He said it as if it was a natural thing that everyone knew. "But by the looks on your faces I can see you didn't know that."

"We didn't know that, how did you know?" Kazu asked, he didn't want his favourite person to have a relationship which the person that crazier then a soup sandwich.

"She called me last night. She said she told Jeri."

All heads now turned to the girl.

"It's times like this that I wanted my sock puppet." She mumbled to herself. "She did tell me she had a, Oh my god." She finished it suddenly dawning on her.

"What!!" Henry asked.

"She got forced into a model shoot."

Everyone's faces changed to one of concern, well expect Kazu, they were scared that Rika would have this haunting her and they didn't want to know what would happen to the photographer.

"I feel sorry for her." Ai said.

That was the last thing any of them heard before they feel into black vortex.

******* **

Rika looked into the camera with a look of distaste. She didn't want to do this but here she was, and all because her mum said she had to or she'd take Rika digimon cards away and put her on home arrest so she couldn't someone else's.

She wore a little silver dress that ended above her knees. The dress had straps, which she found lucky. She wore silver heels, which would be good to hit the photographer with, but she couldn't run in them.

"Look at the camera… that's great… you're a natural, just like your mother." The photographer kept saying things that made Rika even madder. She didn't want to be a supermodel she just wanted to go and meet the rest of the tamers, Not Ryo and Kazu.

Maybe Ryo, she didn't want to admit it but he had grown on her, but they weren't dating. Yet.

The photographer made Rika put a silver headband on her hair, now she looked like a complete girly girl.

She stayed there for half an hour, the whole time wanting to leave or at least hit the photographer.

"I need a break." She told them, but didn't wait for an answer; she walked into a makeup room that they had left for her.

She collapsed on the beanbag chair, and felt a presence. She smiled

"Renamon." That was all she said but the said digimon appeared next to Rika.

"You called?"

"I need advice."

"About what Rika?" She talked in her normal calm voice.

"Two things… I really want to leave here before they make me wear something else, what should I do, and what should I do about Ryo?"

"The second one I know nothing about as love is a human emotion not a digimon one. And just tell your mum you don't want to take anymore shots."

"Maybe I'll tell her. And I didn't say that I loved Ryo."

"You might not say it, but I know you, and you might not love him but you will."

"Great Renamon, you really helped me with that problem." She exclaimed sarcastically.

Just then a knock came at the door, and in popped the stylist head.

"Coco, wants you to wear this." She indicated to a blue miniskirt then was more like mini mini to Rika and a red tank top.

That was it for Rika; she took the clothes, stomped out of the room, towards the main studio. Renamon knowing what would happen disappeared into thin air.

"You wear this," she threw the clothes in Coca's face and when the guy called her back, she punched his face.

"Let's go Renamon." She ordered as she left through the doors.

Just as Renamon appeared a Black Vortex appeared and sucked them in.

*******Legendary Warrior Dimension***** **

Takuya sat on the stands watching Zoe's tennis match. Tennis was the new thing that Zoe had taken up since her netball team broke up. She wore a white sports skirt, white tank top and white trainers.

'She looked like an angel, without wings and a halo' he thought to himself.

"Thought you could ditch us." He turned round to see the speaker. That's when he was face to face with his best friend and the younger of the two twins.

"I didn't think I could ditch you, you always find me."

"It's the special light thing you have." Koji explained

"Is that meant to be funny?"

"No it's the truth, I can see the amount of light a person had and control it, Kouichi can do the same for darkness."

"I take it then Zoe controls the wind. Tommy can do ice, JP lightening and fire."

"That's right I thought you knew that."

"Course I did, I just fun to say it out loud."

"Your weird, but it is better then I your head, even though I surprised you think about these things."

"Of course I think…"

"Guy's stop this, were here to support Zoe and not listen to you start a insult match." Kouichi interjected.

"Fine. But only coz it's Zoe, I would never support Koji in one of this Kendo matches."

"I would never support you in you football matches."

"You came to the other one."

"Only because you bugged me the whole week to come."

"I swear Zoe's cheating." JP's word stopped Takuya and Koji and they both faced the older boy.

"Why would you think that?" Tommy asked coming up the stairs.

"I just saw a little gust of wind coming from her team mate's racket, and I'm sure Zoe did it."

"She probably did, but you can't blame her," Takuya said

"Just because you're dating her doesn't mean you have to support whatever she does." Koji said.

"I'm not, you're allowed to use personal traits in the game, and her trait is to control wind."

"Ok, Ok the games finished anyway and Zoe's team lost, so her cheating didn't help."

"She wasn't cheating."

"Yeah, I was." Zoe said bringing a glass of water for herself.

"What you were?" Takuya asked

"I just said that, I didn't help though I knew it wouldn't anyway."

"Then why do it.?"

"Just coz I wanted to, Spur of the moment."

"Takuya knows all about them." Koji joked.

Takuya was about to say something back when a black vortex sucked them up.

"Anyone see where Zoe went." Katy asked looking for her team-mate.

*******Unknown part of Digital World*******

Six figures were assembled around a round table, they each brought a different into the world (Guess you can guess now), but the group was incomplete. They were missing one member.

"Can't we just attack them in their own worlds?" the teddy bear type digimon asked.

"Where would be the fun in that, Here we can see them suffer and we can savour the moments." The winged one exclaimed. He acted as if he was the boss.

"I can't wait to get revenge on the Digidestined. They trapped me away." Another voice spoke.

"Patience… we must wait until they fight the other, then we may intervene." The winged one explained once again.

"I have the best way to give our side a power up." A fourth person entered the conversation.

"Please do tell." the voice belonged to the only female in the group, it was sexy and sultry, but made no impact on the digimon.

"We give them a power boost."

"That's rubbish I could have come up with that." Said the last digimon who looked like a lizard.

"Quiet my friends, we have guest."

On the middle of the table was a TV screen through which they could see all the happenings.

THUD!!!

Behind the empty seat three figures landed.

**Hope you liked it… review if you want, but you don't have to. **

**Bye…Deepsrani**


	2. It Resumes

**Hey, me again.**

**Chapter Two: It Resumes**

*******Kari's POV*******

Kari looked around the place the vortex had just taken them to. It seemed like the digital world but she could not see any digimon. The place looked like an old warehouse that had been painted black. She didn't like the atmosphere, it was too dark and the darkness was making her weak. But she fought against it. Something was telling her that if she waited a little longer she wouldn't have to worry about fainting any more.

She looked back to where the other 5 people she came with were sitting; only it seemed that the group had become bigger. She saw the rest of her group, and felt happier.

'Even if something happens we'll all be together and can fight it.' She reassured herself.

"You ok?" she turned to face TK, who she knew could see the emotions on her face. Confusion, Fear and that she was feeling weak.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just don't know were we are. It's got me on edge." TK nodded knowing what she meant, that wherever they were she didn't like it. They made their way back to the group.

"Hey guys!!" Kari turned to see 12 digimon making their way to them. They were all in their rookie form expect for one.

"It's so good to see you." Ken called from were he was sitting.

"Do any of you have any idea where we are?" Tai asked the group, taking control.

"How should we know, I don't think any of us have ever been here before." Matt answered.

"Something's coming, maybe you can ask them." Tentomon pointed out.

That's when eight people fell from the sky/ceiling with eight digimon.

******* Ryo's POV*******

Ryo fell to the ground, next to him was everyone including Rika, who hadn't been there before.

"Hey Pumpkin, need a hand?" He said holding out his hand to her. He thought she would have knocked it away, but she didn't.

"Don't think I'm saying Thanks or anything."

"Wouldn't want you to."

"Good."

As she got up he started to think about where she was. He looked at what she was wearing which wasn't her normal clothes.

"Stop staring!!!" she shouted.

"I'm not; it's just that that dress isn't you."

"Don't you think I know that?" He looked around and saw the tamers had all stood up and were gawking at something in front of them.

"It's them, It's them, It's them." Takato, Kazu and Kenta were hugging each other and jumping like four year olds. He could tell that the twelve Digidestined were feeling very uncomfortable, just as he felt when people came up to him after he won the card tournaments.

"What's wrong with them?" Rika called from beside him. She knew what they were as she came second to Ryo but she wasn't looking at them at all, she was looking at the three jumping jacks, who had stopped due to their digimon joining in and them all falling over.

"Meeting their hero's" he said with a shrug.

"I thought you were Kazu's and Kenta's hero." She called.

"Got replaced."

"Don't feel bad Hero-boy."

"Maybe we should ask them where we are" Henry asked Takato.

"Oh, yeah." The goggleheaded leader turned towards the digidestined. "Do you know where we are?"

"No idea." Tai called back with a laugh. "Somewhere in the digital world I guess."

"Anyway, I'm Takato."

"I'm Tai, that's Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentamon, Joe, Gomamon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Upamon, Ken and Wormmon." He pointed to the said person and digimon, as they murmured hellos.

Kazu was about to say something when Suzie elbowed him. Henry understanding what his sister was saying whispered to Takato that they shouldn't say about the program.

"It might go to their heads." Terriermon said.

Takato nodded at turned back to face the others.

"As I said I'm Takato, he's Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon, Jeri, Calumon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Marineangemon, Rika, Renamon…"

"Ryo?" Everyone turned to see Ken. The boy had a look of confusion on his face.

"Hey Ken." Ryo replied nervously.

"You know each other?" Davis asked.

"Yes. Ryo was my friend before I met you guys."

"Ok, then."

"Are you Digidestined? If you are then there's a lot more of us." Izzy said.

"Nah, Were Digimon Tamers." Kenta called back.

"What are digimon tamers?"

"There like digidestined expect we weren't asked to save the digital world, we chose to." Jeri said.

"How did you know about the digital world?"

"Hey, Takuya get off me!!!" Everyone turned around to see six kids on the floor behind them.

"Sorry Zoe."

"Could you both get of me!!!?"

"Calm down Koji."

"Shut up, loser."

"Um, who are you?" Kouichi asked the bigger group.

"Hey cool digimon!" Tommy said looking to where the digimon were playing.

*******Koji POV*******

Koji was annoyed. He just went from a sports field to a gloomy warehouse looking place.

"Hey I'm in charge Kouichi." Takuya called.

"Stop that. Don't start with Kouichi; it's not his fault that you and Koji don't get along." JP reprimanded.

"Sorry Kouichi, but he's right, who are you and where are we?"

"Were the digidestined and Tamers, you?"

"Legendary Warriors." Zoe replied.

"Someone new!!" Davis huffed.

"New?" Zoe asked. This was getting weird for her there was three goggle heads apart from one.

"Theres digidestined and Tamers here."

"Were digidestined too, just the LW is more precise."

"You're _the_ actual Legendary Warriors?" Wormmon called from the game he just finished.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're legends; I can't believe I'm in the presence of the LW. You're so powerful." Veemon exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Takuya said getting happy.

"But where's you're digimon?" Kazu asked.

"Who said we need Digimon?" JP answered happily.

"Anyhow, I'm Tommy, that's JP, the bandana one is Koji, the other twin is Kouichi, the goggle head is Takuya and that's his girlfriend, the blonde one Zoe."

"Blonde one?" Zoe said looking at the little boy.

"Yes blonde one."

"Who are you lot?"

"Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentamon, Joe, Gomamon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Upamon, Ken, Wormmon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon, Jeri, Calumon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Marineangemon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo and Monodramon." Tai said, taking deep breaths.

"Someone's missing…" Rika wondered to herself.

"You look like a model." This next thing anyone knew was that Davis had a black eye.

"Know I remember, where's, Ai, Mako and Impmon?" **(Punching Davis made her remember).**

*******Demon Lord HQ*******

"Nice of you to drop in Beelzemon." Lucemon called to the digivolved Digimon.

"Wasn't much else I can do, was there?" Beelzemon called back.

Lucemon looked around the digimon until he laid his eyes on the two 6 year old tamers.

"Lucemon, Ultimate level, Attacks: Paradise Lost Punch, Ultimate Sacrifice and Deadly Ro." Ai called out from the information on her D-Power.

"Barbamon, Mega level, Attacks: Death Lure, Pandemonium Lost and Crimson Flame." Mako continued.

"Belphemon, Mega level, Attacks: Lampranthus, Gift of Darkness and Dark Horn."

"Lilithmon otherwise called 'Goddess of Darkness', Mega level, Attacks: Nazar Nail, Phantom Pain and Darkness love."

"Leviamon otherwise called 'Devil Beast', Mega level, Attacks; Rostrum, Cauda and anima.

"And lastly Daemon," Mako gasped, "Mega level, Attacks: Evil Inferno, Evil Flapping, Double Dust and Slash Nail."

"That's us! And don't forget it." Lilithmon called happily.

"Why did you gasp at my name?"

"Your Daemon, you attacked the digidestined in search of Ken's dark spore but you didn't get it and you were sent to the Dark Ocean." Ai said being the older one.

"Glad to see you know of my work, but it feels wrong to know that Beelzemon's tamers are in league with the digidestined."

"We aren't in league with them; we just know the story from Takato." Ai finished.

"Stop asking them questions, you called me here so talk to me." Beelzemon demanded.

"This is most unlike you protecting others, not like them Beelzemon I used to know, the loner that loved to fight." Barbamon said.

"I changed, I like to fight but only with those worth my energy and I will always protect Ai and Mako, you can't change that."

"Very well, you can protect your tamers." Lucemon stated, but said the word tamers with pride which the former demon lord had not thought of. "We offer you your place back on the council; you can also keep the tamers with you."

"How will keeping them with me protect them?"

"I do not know, but you seem attached and I cannot sway your judgement."

"I don't think so; they will be in danger here."

"And they won't be with everyone else?"

"What do you mean?" Mako asked before he could stop himself.

"A clever question, Tamer, everyone else will have to fight their previous foes before dealing with us. You staying here means you get a free pass and you can be on the winning side."

"You call yourself the winning side before you have won." Ai pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Barbamon asked repeating Mako question previously.

"I mean, who's everyone?"

"Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary warriors." Leviamon called out.

"Yes them, they are powerful if they have beaten others already and daemon, so how can you call yourself the winning side. They might tire out from the fighting but underestimate them." Mako answered.

"Kids got a point." Beelzemon said siding wit his tamers.

"Enough, will you not stay?" Lucemon asked. He was getting impatient.

Ai and Mako exchanged glances. "No we won't we want to fight, not sit here."

"Very well,"

"However…" Mako continued, he turned to Beelzemon. "You can stay if you want, I know you want to and we won't stop you." Ai nodded to what her brother said.

"I can't leave, I will be nothing." Beelzemon called back.

"What do you mean nothing?" Barbamon inquired.

"Once I go back to rookie stage, I won't be able be able to go back to Mega and I can't keep my Mega stage for long. And being with the others means I get to fight."

"I admire you determination for a fight Beezlemon, and your determination Tamers does not go unnoticed. You have proven that you stand by your belief and we will not keep in the way of them. You may leave, and we will not try to hurt you in the battles." Lucemon concluded

"Huh?" Mako asked out of place. Lucemon huffed.

"He means that we'll make sure you three don't get hurt and will hopefully join us at the end." Lilithmon explained. She bent low to the twins. "I couldn't understand him either at the beginning, I can understand it now; not that he's changed."

The twins let out a little laugh it got then noticed but no one said anything.

"We hope you will come back to us, I quite like you." Daemon exclaimed.

"I don't know. Should we tell the others about what they have to do?"

"We were not planning on it, but I see no harm, does anyone object?" Barbamon called.

Several shakes of the head were received so it was taken that no one objected.

"We will take our leave now." Beelzemon said turning away with the twins in front.

"WAIT!!" Belphemon called them back. "You might want this." He said pushing a motorcycle forward.

"BEHEMOTH!!!" Beezlemon cried out happily. "You didn't do anything to it did you?" he said eyeing the Demon Lords suspiciously. All six shook their head. "You didn't mess with the brakes, use up the fuel, take it for a joyride, fiddle with the seats, destroy it so when I sit on it it breaks?"

"No we didn't we couldn't sit on it as only you can, we get possessed when we do." Leviamon huffed.

"Just checking. Don't know with you digimon."

"Ouch, that hurt my little digiheart." Lilithmon said sarcastically.

"If you had one."

"I'm sure the tamers can sit on the bike." Barbamon called happily, wanting to end the conversation. He knew the two digimon would result to violence and that was not a good impression on the little kids.

"Thanks Granddad."

"Lets go" Ai called sitting on the bike with Mako.

You aren't possessed."

"Should we be?"

"I guess not." Beezlemon started thinking.

"Coming?"

"Lets go."

Together they set off to the old warehouse. Beelzemon sitting behind the twins.

"They aren't that bad." Belphemon said after the bike was out of range.

"Their not bad at all" Lucemon called back.

"I like them." Barbamon added.

"I love them." Lilithmon cried happily.

"Steady on. They love to fight, that's what I like." Daemon added.

"So we all agree that Ai and Mako are the best." Leviamon concluded. All the other Demon Lords nodded their head hastily.

"Man, Beezlemon's so lucky; I wish they were my tamers." Levaimon sighed. "But I like myself the way I am to."

*******Old Warehouse*******

None of the people in the old warehouse knew where the twins or Impmon were. The Legendary warriors and Digidestined didn't know what they looked like, so that didn't help. They all hoped that the Twins didn't get pulled into the vortex like the rest of them. But they also knew it was wishful thinking.

Alice had fallen through a little vortex in the ceiling, and fell on top of Henry. They both started blushing. When asked by Izzy why see didn't come with everyone else, she said she was playing about with the data processor on her dad's hard drive, so the vortex didn't appear until she finished. She thought that see done something to the electrical current so she wasn't called by the vortex, but as she put the cables back she got taken.

They were all sitting in little groups. The girls were all talking about the latest trends in their dimension. Rika and Alice didn't want to join in but Jeri dragged them to talk, saying it was called socialising and they could do with knowing the latest trends. She obviously forgot who she was talking to as at that time, as Alice said for the latest trends she would go to Rika's house and Rika said she would go to her mum, s it would keep her happy.

Ryo and Ken were catching up on what happened since they spilt ways, as they called it. Ken said that he became the digimon emperor, but Ryo said it wasn't his fault and it was the fault of the dark spore. Ryo said that he went to the tamers world and then went back to the digital world to control Cyberdramon. Ryo asked if Ken was dating anyone and he said Yolei, when asked the question back, all he said was that he wanted to date Rika. Ken replied with a tough love.

Izzy, Joe, Henry, Kouichi, JP and Tommy were talking about computers and what they might be doing here. Tommy left after to talk to Cody and Suzie so it was just the other four after.

Takuya, Koji, Tai, Matt, TK, Davis and Takato were also thinking along similar lines expect it didn't involve computers. Ryo and Ken joined in later. They came up with a couple of ideas. One was that they need to fight until they find out who's the most powerful. It was Takuya's idea which earned him a hit on the forehead from Koji and a kiss where it hurt from Zoe, as she was walking past. Davis's idea was that maybe this was a place they can go whenever they want to get away fro their parent and school like. TK pointed out that it would mean that their was an escape route visible but as it wasn't the idea was stupid just like him. Takato thought that maybe something called them here for a reason, and as all they had digimon in common it was about digimon. And all digimon want to do is fight so they had to fight something, Ryo added. When Takato pointed out that that's' what Rika used to think, he said that wildcat was changing him.

Kazu and Kenta were playing a digimon card game. Kenta was losing, but when Rika came to help him he won. Kazu called it unfair as it was two against one. Rika told him not to be a sore loser. He said he wanted a rematch, but Rika said the Kenta won fair and square as they were his cards and all she did was help him play them. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and came to see what was happening.

"Rika you know that helping is cheating." Kazu said.

"Ok, so I cheated what are going to do about it?" Rika countered.

"I don't know." Kazu stammered under Rika's Ice Queen gaze.

"Hah, that's because you never do anything."

"Fine you know what I call a rematch, me and you."

"You serious, there is no way I am challenging you, I would be a waste of my time, and we all know who will win."

"What if it was Ryo playing you."

"That's a challenge that I would accept, but not today as I have better thing to do then play against Hero-Boy."

"Really Wildcat?"

"Course, and how did you come into this conversation?"

"I think it was Kazu. But you know that."

"Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention."

"I always pay attention where you're involved."

"Don't try it Hot-shot."

"Guys something's coming." Tentomon called out. All the Tamers let out a sigh of relief, as the Rika-Ryo conversation only end in one of three ways, Ryo winning, Rika winning or the one that was not happen yet…them kissing.

The people who had gone away came back now and stared at Tentomon.

"How do you know what?" Izzy asked he bug digimon.

"I hear it to." Renamon called out.

"What is 'it'?" Tai asked.

"Sounds like a motorcycle." Biyomon answered.

"Lets look at this…which digimon do we know that can drive a motor cycle?" Tai questioned."

"None." Davis answered for the digidestined.

"Same." Takuya called out.

"Zero" Takato answered quickly.

"OK so it's a new one."

"I don't think so."

All eyes turned Jeri.

"I might be Beezlemon." The tamers thought about why Jeri remembers it was Beezlemon and felt sorry for her.

"Why do you think that?" TK asked.

"Well, when we went to that village, there was this bike that possessed the rider; it took a Koromon and Guilmon."

"I didn't like that." Guilmon stated.

"Ok, carrying on, Beezlemon came and took the bike it didn't possess him."

"So you think that the bike coming is Beezlemon's?" Matt asked.

"Yes." was all Jeri said.

"Guess we'll find out."

They didn't have to wait long as at that point a black bike landed in front of them. Two people and a digimon got off.

The digimon de-digivolved in front of them.

"Miss us, did you?" The purple imp called out.

**I know the Demon Lords are a bit Out of Character but I wanted them to seem nice. And they do like Ai and Mako is wasn't fake.**

**Review…If you want.**

**Deepsrani.**


	3. First Sight

**Chapter 3: First Sight**

*******Old Warehouse*******

Takato just looked at the digimon in amazement. No one said anything and he doubted they knew what to say. What could they say? Eighteen of the people didn't even know who Impmon was. And the tamers, he didn't know what they were thinking, they were so different.

There was Henry who looked to the logical solution… Rika who thought the negative but still cared even if she denied it… Ryo who would harm himself before letting harm come to others…Jeri how wanted everyone to be okay…Kazu and Kenta who lifted everyone's spirits…Suzie who brought the innocence and Alice who knew al about the digital world.

"Say something!!" Impmon called out. No one had said anything and it was getting to him.

"Cool bike!" Kazu called out. That made everyone fell better, but Takato remembered what happened with the bike but chose not to talk about it.

"Where were you?" Henry asked.

"What do you mean?" Ai countered.

"Well you weren't here and you didn't just come as there was no vortex so you were somewhere else, because you got the bike and didn't have it before."

"Well we don't know where we were but we know why we are here." Mako said smoothly.

"Why are we here?" Tai asked. Takato had almost forgotten that there were others then just the tamers here.

"Well, we got to fight all out previous enemies, then fight these other digimon."

"What digimon?" Ken asked. Takato thought about whether he would have to fight the digimon emperor side of himself.

"We don't know which they were, we couldn't use the D power in case we got caught, we were leaving when we saw Impmon's bike and chose to use it."

"We believe it's just a good thing that you didn't get caught. That would have been a really horrible thing." Jeri said.

Takato was about to comfort her when she abruptly got up and went to sit in the corner by herself. He thought that he'd go later.

"What's a D Power?" Takuya asked. He was sitting with the other warriors on the floor. Takuya was resigned as if he was interested but had better things to do. Tommy seemed to be looking at Impmon with a look of confusion and Takato wondered what it was.

"It the device we use to help our digimon." Rika said coldly. "But you don't need to know that as you don't even have digimon."

Takato expected something to flash in the goggle head's eyes but nothing came. He thought they might have lost their digimon like Jeri and Alice but nothing came.

'Maybe their just good at lying' He thought to himself.

"Yeah we don't!" That was it. That was all he said.

He didn't understand you had to have a digimon to be in the digital world. They were your best friend and helped you in the digital world but the legendary warriors didn't even faze.

He wondered why all the digimon respected them so much.

*******Takuya's POV*******

Takuya and the rest of the Legendary Warriors were sitting a little away from the bigger group. This little imp digimon had just come and Tommy had come up to him. The warriors all knew all the digimon they met. They knew all the ones they hadn't met. Not personally but they knew who they were and their levels, and that's what Tommy came to talk to Takuya about.

Tommy was looking at Impmon while talking and the expression was one that he didn't possess naturally. It was the same look when he first saw Lucemon and the expression scared Takuya. Tommy had the idea that Impmon was the rookie version of Beezlemon, the demon lord of Gluttony. The missing demon lord from the circle.

It wasn't that Takuya didn't believe one of his best friends. It was more that he found it hard to believe. Impmon seemed close to the Tamers and Takuya liked the Tamers, and the digidestined. He didn't want to seem distant from the rest but knew that that was what it seemed like.

When the small boy said they had to fight their old enemies he instantly thought of Lucemon, but then as well there was Cherubimon, the Royal Knights and Duskmon. He wondered what would happen to Kouichi and if Koji would be able to fight his brother again. The whole group would have to toughen up and to do that they had to face everything.

He got the impression that the Tamers knew what to do in the face of danger, that there digital world was a hard place, but then the digidestined had a hard time to, but they still need to learn things, there was a lot of them so they might have won because of numbers and not strategy.

And that's when it happened.

That's when Etemon came.

But he didn't do anything; he just stood there, in front of all the others.

"Etemon, Ultimate Level, Attack: Dark Network, Concert Crush and Dark Solo." Alice called out from her D power.

"We learnt that the hard way." Sora said in a sarcastic tone but it didn't make anyone smile.

"But that's impossible, it can't be!" Alice continued looking from her D power to Etemon and back at her D Power with unease.

"What?" Zoe called out from beside Takuya, her fingers intertwined with Takuya and he knew she didn't like what was coming.

Alice turned to face Zoe "He's power levels are off the charts. He's a ultimate level digimon but his power levels that of mega." She concluded.

"I thought so." Koji called and Takuya wondered what was about to happen.

"So what if he has mega level power, we can still take him." Tai called.

"Yeah, we beat him twice before, we can do it again." Mimi added getting in the mood.

"Ok, but I'm doing it." Matt called, getting up from the floor.

"What!" Tai shouted.

"You did it last time, it's my turn now." Matt countered.

"Let him do it." Sora called

"Fine, anyone want to help him? I doubt he can do it himself."

"I'll help, you think too little of Matt Tai." Mimi volunteered.

"Thanks Mimi." Matt said, turning to Tai he added "Happy?"

"It better then just you, a Mega and Ultimate, against a Mega, Etemon stands no chance." He exclaimed happily.

"Gabumon, you ready?"

"How bout it Palmon?"

"Great." The two digimon said together.

"Gabumon Warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon."

"Palmon digivolve to…Lillymon."

"Metal Wolf Claw."

"Flower Cannon."

The two attacks landed head on but did little impact.

"Why isn't it working?" Suzie called.

"It's the power boost, its darkness, and it's making the attack feel like a tickle." Koji called looking at his shoes.

"Concert Crush." Etemon attacked at it didn't even hit the two digimon but they were hit and crashed into the far away wall.

"I stand corrected." Tai remarked.

"But it can't be the attack didn't even hit them and they got hurt." TK observed.

"Way to point out the obvious, TP" Davis joked but it didn't lighten the mood.

"There's got to be something we can do." Kari asked hopefully.

"Get help from the other digimon." Henry said with unease, as if he knew that the digimon would stand a chance.

"Dark Network." The attack wasn't directed at MetalGarurumon or Lillymon, but the rookie and Champion digimon.

"Well, they can't help us." Ryo said dryly.

"Concert Crash." The two digimon involved in the fight could not even get up.

"Now what do we do?" Yolei asked looking around and holding Poromon in her arms.

"Yeah, all that's left is Cyberdramon and you legendary warriors." Rika said looking at the warriors.

"I guess it is just us, but I don't know what will happen if we spirit evolve."

"What?" Rika asked slightly breaking the behaviour she had at the beginning.

"We might lose control, we haven't spirit evolved in a long time and we might only cause damage with our beast spirit, but then we might go out of control."

Everyone was looking at him like he jus said words that no one understood.

"What he means is that they might lose control of themselves. This would mean that their digimon would cause bad then good." Zoe said translating.

"You said their." Yolei inquired.

"I didn't fall off a cliff, nearly burn a forest."

"Just because you didn't lose control doesn't mean that you can pick on us." Koji said

"Ok, sorry if I offended your feelings."

"So can you help us?" Matt asked his digimon was taking all he could take and Matt knew that there was only enough energy for one attack.

"They can't help you…" Kouichi said, looking straight at Etemon, "…But I can."

Everyone turned to see Kouichi walking up to Etemon. The digimon stopped attacking and looked at the older twin walking up.

No one could see this expression under the tainted sunglasses but Takuya knew that he didn't like what was coming.

"What are you planning?" J.P asked anxiously.

"Takuya's right we can't spirit evolve, but I can take the darkness away from this Elvis wanna-be."

That's when the legendary warriors knew what he was planning.

"NO KOUICHI YOU CAN'T!!!" Zoe screamed.

Takuya pulled her back when she tried to stop him. Zoe turned and started to cry into Takuya shoulder not being able to watch what was about to happen.

"He can't do what?" Kari Davis asked.

Takuya didn't want to watch, but knew he had to.

Kouichi's eyes turned red and he locked his eyes with Etemon's sunglasses.

"I can't do it." Kouichi said after in little while. "The sunglasses aren't letting me do anything."

Takuya knew everyone wondered what he was talking about, and the only person that could do anything was hugging him.

"Zoe, you have to help him."

"I can't, how can you say that." The response came muffled but he understood it.

"You have to, or everyone will get deleted and then we'll lose." He knew Zoe didn't want everyone to die.

"You're right." Zoe turned from Takuya and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey Etemon." The said digimon and Kouichi turned to face her. Zoe stepped forward and moved her hands in a back slapping motion.

Etemon's glasses fell off relieving black eyes.

"Thanks Zoe. Now you're in for it." Kouichi turned back to Etemon and Takuya knew that Etemon was scared.

"Please don't, I'm sorry."

"Not good enough Etemon." Kouichi's eyes were red again and voice was emotionless. "When I say, MetalGarurumon, Lillymon and Cyberdramon I want you to use your strongest attacks."

He didn't wait for an answer.

He locked his eyes wit the digimon and transferred the darkness from Etemon to himself.

"Don't do it, they want you to." Koji shouted

"He's knows it's a trap, but what else is there?" J.P answered.

They waited what seemed like eternity, Kouichi had started to float and his eyes were closed. Then he fell down, so quick that if it wasn't for Zoe and Tommy he would have crashed to the floor. Zoe caught him mid fall and Tommy made an ice bed for him.

Kouchi was unconscious.

The darkness was changing inside him.

"You guys better attack him now." Koji called taking control.

"Huh?" Lillymon asked

"Hit Etemon, before he gets more energy."

"Giga Missile."

"Flower Cannon."

"Cyber Nail."

Etemon's data went into the air and vanished.

Everyone stayed quiet, as they didn't know what was going to happen.

"Do you think the others will be as powerful?" Takuya didn't know who asked it but knew everyone wanted to ask the question.

"No this was planned, they wanted Kouichi to take that darkness." Koji answered.

"But why?" Ken asked.

"They wanted to bring back Duskmon; even Etemon's sacred of him."

Before anyone could say anything else Kari started to scream out in pain.

"The Darkness, I can't, it hurts."

"SHUT UP!!!" Everyone turned to face Zoe.

"You go girl." Rika exclaimed.

"Quiet." Alice whispered to her.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Zoe continued.

"What?" Kari asked quietly.

"All you do is scream when there's darkness, it's getting me annoyed." Zoe said

"It's not my fault, I can't control it."

"Of course you can, Kouichi does, so does Koji, you don't see them screaming like you."

"But I'm the digidestined of light."

"So…Koji's light too; he's more affected then you ever will be."

"What do you mean?"

"Zoe don't" Koji said quietly.

"No…Koji has the spirits of light that means…"

"That all the light of the digital world come from him or through him and he controls him." Gatomon interrupted.

"You got the picture, pity your partner can't." Zoe said.

"You aren't very clear." Kari said. She was starting to not like his girl and that did not easily happen.

"Well I'll make it clearer, I don't like you, you depend on people to much, we are here so we have to fight, which includes you. You haven't faced the darkness properly so you can't control it." Zoe concluded pronouncing each word.

"But of course she's faced the darkness, she's gone to the dark ocean and she fought lots of evil digimon." Gatomon said

"Fighting evil digimon, isn't the same as fighting darkness, she doesn't understand the difference. And I don't even know where the dark ocean is."

"But…" Kari started.

"Just drop it." Rika said quietly, but everyone heard it. Her voice was like a knife in the tension Zoe had created.

Takuya knew someone had to say something, anything that made the situation better. He sort of understood where Zoe was coming from but didn't know why she started it. They'd only been there for a little over two hours but Zoe seemed to have started to hate the digidestined of light.

No one knew what to say, so he had to say something.

"Did you know that Toucanmon are perverted?"

"What?" Tai choked out while everyone was laughing.

"If you say the story you will be sorry." Zoe threatened; it came out joking so he didn't worry about it.

"Its true, we were at this island and we saw the Toucanmon, they were really nice, they gave us food…"

"Last chance Takuya." Zoe warned, no one could have told that she just had an eruption.

But Takuya continued as if she didn't say anything. "…And then we went to play in the sea, well expect Zoe, she was taking soooo long…"

He didn't get to finish to story or the line as he felt drained. And he knew what happened. He turned to face his girlfriend.

"I warned you, but you didn't listen."

"Give it back."

"Come and get it."

"Fine"

Takuya ran after Zoe, past the Tamers, then the Digidestined, round the front of the group, past the bike and towards a dark pillar.

'Why's there a pillar in the middle of a warehouse' he asked himself.

Zoe ran fast and Takuya would have been able to catch her earlier on but he just lost some of his flame so he was a little drained.

But Takuya did catch her. He pinned her to the pillar, where the people and digimon couldn't see. Her hands were above her head and he leaned a little.

"Are you giving it back now?" He said."

"Fine." She opened her fist and the flame inside went back into its rightful owner.

Takuya leaned back out but didn't release his hold. "Why did you attack Kari like that?"

"She was so annoying, we all have to toughen up and so does she."

"I know but it wasn't a nice way of putting it. Everyone was so surprised."

"Were you surprised?" she asked and her emerald eyes gazed into his chocolate ones.

"Why would I be? I know you too well." He answered, and it was true.

"Do you know what I want to do now?" She asked.

"No idea."

She leaned forward and Takuya let go of her hands. And then they kissed.

*******Jeri's POV*******

"That was way weird." Jeri said after Takuya and Zoe were out of sight.

"Not really." Tommy said from the bed that he had just made.

"Are you OK?" Suzie asked her face showing concern.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"You look cold and tired."

"I'm always cold, it doesn't affect me much, and once I have a good sleep, I'll be fine."

"That's good, why is it not weird?" she asked going back to topic.

"Zoe's mood changes like that sometimes, but not all the time, we've kind of got used to it by now."

"She gets mood swings, she should he admitted to a mental hospital." Yolei said from Kari's side.

Jeri thought about what could happen; the group would spilt into a group that was on Kari's side and another for Zoe. She hoped it wouldn't happen.

"How can you say that?" Sora asked. "Shouldn't you look at the facts before you give your judgement?"

"That's true; I know you're my sister Kari, but Zoe right, a little, we all have to fight that's why were all here."

"Not you to Tai." Davis said.

"It makes sense Davis, I'm not saying that Zoe should have blown up like that, but she still talks the truth, who knows what the Legendary warriors have been through, who knows what the Tamers have been through but we all have to face what happens."

"I don't know."

"What do you think we should do Ryo?" Kazu asked. Trust Kazu to ask for Ryo's advice.

"I'm not sure." He answered.

"What are you sure about, Hero-boy?" Rika said.

"Other things."

Rika just rolled her eyes. "Great answer Hot shot."

"What a better one Pumpkin."

"Shut up Ryo."

"Yes Wild cat."

"What did you mean that it happens all the time, why does it happen." Henry asked the warriors.

"Simple enough, she has the spirit of winds, so her moods can change like the wind, but it doesn't happen often." J.P answered.

"Who knew." Takato said. It wasn't a question more like a joke statement.

"Well, they did Chumley." Kazu answered.

Before Rika could hit Kazu over the head with her heeled shoe, the whole drop felt warm air for the first time since they had entered through the vortex.

"That felt nice." Mimi said. The wind had had everyone forget that they were meant to be angry with each other.

"Some one's having a good time." Koji said with a smirk.

"I didn't need that picture." Tommy said holding a hand to this eyes and lying back in the hard floor.

"You're the one who thought of it." Koji remarked

"You're the once who said it." Tommy countered.

"You do know we have no one idea what you're talking about." Joe asked

"Oh, sorry, well Takuya has the spirit of fire and Zoe wind, what do you get when they come together."

"Warm wind." Alice said catching on.

"I didn't need to know that." Mimi said.

"That's what I said." Tommy called from his lying down position.

"Maybe we should make a list of digimon that will come up." Izzy said. He had his laptop with him but made now movement in opening it.

"I don't know…" Takato said.

"How do we know which will come up? It might be small one like a Gorillamon or a big one like Majiramon."

"I had so much fun beating him up." Monodramon called from beside his tamer.

"Bet you did." Renamon remarked.

"So we don't make a list." Izzy said confirming.

"Yes you don't." Said a heavenly voice.

Everyone turned to see nine digimon appearing in front of them.

"Hey Ophanimon, when did you get here?" Takuya called coming back to the team, pulling Zoe by the hand.

"I just appeared Takuya, where were you?"

"Here and there." He said straightening his goggles.

Ophanimon smiled.

"No offence, but who are you?" Jeri asked.

"I am one of the three celestial angels, the other is Seraphimon. There is also Gennai here along with the digimon Sovereigns. We are the protectors of the digital world you are from and have limited time to help you." Ophanimon answered.

**Finished.**

**If anyone didn't understand what happened with Kouichi, basically he took the tainted darkness from Etemon that the Demon Lords left. That would then bring back Duskmon. **

**Also I have nothing against Kari but I needed a argument and something to show Zoe's power and how the power effects them, so it's not all easy for the Warrior. And it's gets annoying when Kari keep going on about the darkness but that's it. **

**Lastly I know this was more Frontier centric, I'll try to put more tamer and adventure in the next chapter.**

**Hope you liked it. **


	4. Help & Memories

**In the other chapter I wrote 9 it's meant to be 7 figures that came to them.**

**Thanks to everyone that Reviewed.**

**Chapter 4: Help & Memories **

*******Rika's POV*******

"What do you mean you're here to help us, do we look like we need help?" Rika called.

"I think we do need help." Davis said uneasily, he didn't want another black eye.

"I didn't ask you." She snapped giving Davis an ice glare.

"Why are you snapping at him, Pumpkin?" (You can guess who said that.)

"I have gone a really long time without food. I'm cold, wearing a minidress and heels, so don't get on my bad side, hot shot."

"Ah can't Ia little?"

"That's enough we have limited time and you want to waste it with your flirting." Zhuqiaomon called.

"We weren't flirting." Rika said.

"Rika maybe you should calm down a little, not a lot, but until they leave." Zoe whispered from Rika's side.

"Fine."

"Thank you; now assume you know why you are here?" Ophanimon asked.

Rika looked around and saw nearly everyone nodding, everyone expect Ai and Mako.

"Good, well first thing first, Alice, Jeri how are you feeling?" Baihumon asked compassionately.

"How do you think they feel? Their digimon were deleted." Takato shouted.

"We're fine." Alice answered acting as if she hadn't heard Takato. Rika noticed she seemed close to the Sovereigns, and she wondered why. According to the tamers she had never met the digimon sovereigns, and only Dobermon had.

"That's good because we have a gift for you." Azulongmon said.

From a cloud near the blue dragon came a small digiegg and a dog digimon with spike.

"Dobermon, you brought him back." Alice ran over to her digimon and looked up to the Sovereigns. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, we've done it before we done it again."

"That's Leomon's digiegg Jeri." Alice said from under where the digimon were hovering.

"Thank you." Jeri called, picking it up.

"What do you mean you'd done it before?" Henry asked.

"We have no time you will have to ask Alice later yourself." Zhuqiaomon called back.

"Do you hate everyone?" Davis asked Zhuqiaomon.

"DAVIS! That's a sovereign you don't back chat." Yolei scolded

"He didn't chat so how could I back chat?"

"ENOUGH!" Seraphimon roared. Rika was surprised. This digimon apparently belonged to TK but this was a celestial digimon, from the frontier dimension.

"If you have limited time shouldn't you start?" Impmon asked from where he was leaning on his bike.

Seraphimon glared at Impmon, and then looked as if assessing him. he then looked back to the Legendary warriors.

"Zoe, come forward." Seraphimon ordered. Rika thought Zoe would say something but all she did was walk to the digimon. "Hold out your D-Tector". And Zoe listened

Seraphimon's hand went over the device and then a bright light went over.

When the light went away, the purple and pink D-Tector changed into something else. It now had silver ring around the window and a silver outline.

"An angel's blessing." He stated. "Gives you the power to fusion evolve."

"OH, thank you." Zoe cried happily. She bowed to Seraphimon and went back to the group, she looked so happy.

"Tommy, JP, come forward." Ophanimon said the same thing. She did the same as well and the D-Tectors were changed. They both had a silver outline.

"We need to do help Kouichi, where is he?" Ophanimon asked.

The group moved and the digimon saw an unconscious boy sleeping on ice.

"What happened to him?" Azulongmon asked.

"He took in darkness that was tainted; now we think that it will bring Duskmon back." Cody stated getting to grips to it himself.

"Pass his D-Tector" Ophanimon said.

Koji walked up to were his brother was lying and picked up the grey and black D-Tector. Ophanimon and Seraphimon both put their hand over it and then a silver outline was given.

"Why did the other only need one angel and Kouichi need two?" Izzy asked from his area on the floor.

"They can explain it to you later." Seraphimon answered.

"How much longer do you have?" Ryo asked.

"Not long."

"That's what you said a long time ago." Monodramon called. He had de-digivolved after the attack.

"That's not like you." Ryo observed.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Ryo and Ken started looking at the digimon in a weird fashion, as if they were waiting for something to happen to him.

"It's ok, Digidestined it's your turn now." Gennai called from in front of the group.

"Wait!" Tommy called. Rika looked at him; he looked as if he needed to say something but didn't know how to approach it.

"What is it Warrior of ice?" Ophanimon asked.

"Can I talk to you privately?" He looked to Takuya who nodded.

"Very well, come along." And the two figures walked a little away.

"Now as I was saying Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, come here." Gennai asked kindly and the four did want they were told. I wasn't good manners to disobey a guardian.

"Here." With that he put a hand over the four digivices. "This was a gift from Baihumon and Seraphimon. It will give your digimon the ability to warp digivolve."

"Thank you." The four children called back.

*******Tommy's POV*******

Tommy knew that he had to say something but didn't want to say it in front of the tamers. They seemed attached to Impmon and if he was wrong then maybe they wouldn't like him anymore.

"What did you want to ask me, Tommy?" Ophanimon asked as they were our of hearing distance.

"It's about Impmon." He started.

"You think that he digivolve into Beezlemon." She finished for him

"Yes, and if he was the missing digimon on the council of the demon lords."

"That is correct, but do not forget that evil has the ability to become good. Look at your own group. Impmon changed sides and I think he will have to make the choice again. But it does not change who he is."

"But the Tamers seem so close to him."

"They have seen him change, I'm sure they know what they are doing."

"I guess." He said still not trusting the ex demon lord.

"We must be getting back."

"Yes Ok."

*******Kari's POV*******

So basically these digimon guardians came up to us and they gave the warriors the ability to fusion evolve, whatever that is, us the power to go to mega and gave Jeri and Alice back their digimon. But she was still a bit curious; Dobermon came in his rookie form not in a digiegg.

"We must be leaving now, if we stay any longer the people how arranged this will be able to see us. We were able to give ourselves a little amount of time, but not a lot." Ophanimon concluded, Kari saw the little glance she shared with Tommy and wondered what they had talked about, it seemed important to the little boy.

"We won't keep you, the digital world need you to keep it safe." Suzie said.

Kari wondered how this little girl could be so clever. She was probably seven years old that was younger then when see went first.

"Glad to see you have faith in us, to bad little can be said of your peers." Zhuqiaomon called looking at Lopmon.

"Just because she disobeyed you, doesn't mean that you can always use it against her." Suzie said stepping up to the dragon.

"Let it go Zhuqiaomon the end result was what you wanted, why do you worry with the details." Baihumon asked.

"I need to, my devas were powerful, but they were beaten by a bunch of humans."

"Glad you think I was powerful." Lopmon called out.

"You were powerful, much more then that rat, dragon or monkey."

"That was some good data; I didn't get a lot of data or power, that weakling." Impmon called.

Kari wondered what he meant by that he didn't get a lot of data.

"I do not appreciate you talking about them that way." Zhuqiaomon retorted.

"Why they were pathetic, Cyberdramon beat Majiramon with one attack." Rika added.

"And what about the rat, Leomon beat him well, and he was just a Champion." Ryo said.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Zhuqiaomon said starting to vanish.

"We must also take our leave." Gennai said, and like that all seven vanished into thin air.

*******Zoe's POV*******

"Did you notice something?" J.P asked.

"What?" Izzy commented.

"There were only two Celestial digimon."

'This was not good,' Zoe said to herself.

"So, your world was two protectors, so what." Rika asked.

"That's not it, where was Cherubimon?" J.P continued.

"Did you ever have to fit him?" Henry asked catching on.

"Yeah, that was hard." Tommy said.

"What are you talking about you didn't do anything." Koji retorted.

"Maybe but you couldn't have done it without us."

"Stop it, so you think he'll he a person we need to fight." Tai asked.

"Positive."

"Fine." Alice answered.

"Let's go over to you." Kari said. "Why didn't Dobermon hatch from a digiegg?"

"Yeah because he isn't a normal digimon nor is Guilmon, and I know all the digimon." Tommy added.

'Tommy knew about more digimon then the rest of us' Zoe thought to herself, and it was true. Even though he was small somehow he knew more. Maybe it was because his spirit met more digimon, she didn't know.

"Yeah, he's not normal. The digimon Sovereigns made him for me, when I first went to the digital world. But then he gave his power to you tamers so I had to give him up. But know he's back." She ended on a happier note.

"What do you mean the first time?" Henry asked.

Alice looked at her hands and started playing with them. "Grandpa was experimenting with some stuff, just after they made the program and a portal was made. And me being so stupid I wondered into it." She stopped looking at her hand and looked up at the black wall. "I wondered into the digital world, and you know how it is there, survival of the fittest, but I wasn't in any way ready to protect myself. All these digimon were coming up to me asking me to be their tamers and I got so scared, I didn't know what was happening, I was just five years old." She had watery eyes, and was leaning on Dobermon, in-between two of the spikes.

Rika and Henry came up to her. "You don't have finish if you don't feel like it." Henry whispered into her ear, no one really heard expect those three.

"No, she needs to finish, it will make her feel better, I should know." Rika called out.

"Rika's right, I need to tell someone."

"Did Dobermon come and help you or something?" Kenta asked hopefully, but Zoe knew there was more to the story.

"No, the Sovereigns found me and I stayed with them."

"But there are four of them?" Zoe said.

"There's a palace in the middle of the digital world on top of a mountain, that's where I stayed. After I will I got bored, it was about when I was 8 years old. The sovereigns used some of there power and together made me Dobermon. I was with him in the palace for about two years but them Zhuqiaomon found a digiport, and they told me I had to go home. I didn't want to but I knew I had to. So for one year in the real world without any contact to digimon. Then you lot came back from the digital world Dobermon came back to me, but he had to give the power the sovereigns gave to make him to you and now both worlds are safe and I got Dobermon back." Alice finished.

Everyone seemed really interested in the story. Zoe had never heard of a person live in the digital world for 5 years, but she didn't want to ask questions it might have seemed rude.

Unfortunately Kazu didn't seem have to the same problem. "So what did your grandpa say when you came back after five years." The question got him a swear word from Rika and a shake of the head from Ryo. So he kept quite after that.

"He knew where I went, but no one talked about it. I think he told the other monster makers." Alice said quietly.

"Daddy never told me." Suzie said innocently.

"We weren't talking to him then remember, and why would he it's not a piece of public news." Henry said back.

"Sorry Alice." Alice gave a small smile but said nothing else.

"Soooo." TK said uncomfortably.

"What did Gennai mean when he said the ability to warp digivolve?" Zoe asked changing the topic, as Alice had gone to the pillar where Takuya and Zoe had gone.

"It's basically a type of digivolution that means your digimon can go from rookie to mega, without going to champion and ultimate levels." TK answered

"You know I have no idea what Mega, Champion or Ultimate level mean." Zoe said laughing. (She wasn't laughing at him)

"I'll be right back." Henry said and walked off towards the pillar.

"Is it me, or is that pillar like couple's corner?" Terriermon said.

"Do you want to go there Rika." Ryo asked.

"Watch it Hot-Shot." Rika warmed.

"Momentai." Terriermon said which caused Zoe to laugh even harder.

"Oh, shut up bunny." Rika said.

"What levels to you have?" Takato asked.

"Rookie, Human, Beast, Fusion, Unified and the last one I'm not sure." J.P answered.

"So Rookie is Rookie, Human would be Champion, Beast Ultimate, Fusion Mega, Unified Mega Ultimate and the last one Mega Mega." Izzy concluded.

"WOW!" was all most of the people could say.

"What?" Takuya asked

"You guy's are powerful." TK said

"Yeah, the powerful we have is Mega Ultimate." Kari added.

"OK, I just have to ask this." Kazu blurted out looking as if he had to go pee. "One of your angels was Serephimon…"

"Yeah, that's what Patamon digivolves into." TK finished.

"Exactly." Kazu added. Rika just slapped her head, and Ryo fell over laughing at the boy's lack of memory. Suzie went and pushed the guy's head and Kenta looked out of sorts.

"He's not the same as your one; there are more then one type one digimon." Takuya explained.

"Oh, And Kazu what do you mean by exactly."

"Well, in your dimension, you digidestined have you adventures shown in a anime and I am your biggest fan." He said before any one could stop him.

"You know what, I won't even bother." Rika said and leaned back onto the wall.

"We're part of a program." Davis said his eyes wide.

"Yeah, you're quite famous." Takato said.

"How famous?"

"Lets say everyone here has Digimon cards." Dobermon said in a cryptic voice.

"There are cards too." Yolei said, looking on the brim of jumping up and down.

"You can't see them, we need them for battle, and if some one comes right now then we'd be unprepared." Rika said coldly.

"That's harsh, pumpkin."

"Bite me, Hero boy."

"Who's most famous?" Tai asked.

"Ummm, it's a matter of opinion." Takato answered.

"Oh."

"Why's the bike so bad." Tentomon asked hovering over it. He made no indication that he wanted to sit on it.

"It makes however sits on it possessed; just ask the red dinosaur over there." Impmon said smoothly.

"But you don't get possessed?" Tommy asked. Zoe knew something was going on as Tommy wasn't always so nosy.

"It doesn't possess me because it's my bike. Not even the most greatest of digimon can not get possessed by it."

"Let's leave it there." Suzie said giving Tommy the glare that said 'be quiet or something will happen.'

"Where Henry and Alice got to?" Ken asked after like 10 minutes of silence.

"Probably talking, Alice seemed really out of it before." Zoe said.

"Totally agree." Mimi agreed.

*******Henry's POV*******

Maybe this was a bad idea. Alice had just sat leaning against the pillar looking to space. She didn't turn when he came and made no indication that she even knew he was there. Her eyes didn't blink and she never said a word.

He must have sat there for 20 minutes looking at her then at where she was looking. Her blue eyes looked closed as if nothing could make them gleam.

Henry wondered want would have happened when she was in the digital world. He saw her when she first came back. She looked so lost, as if she didn't know where she was. But then Henry got to know her and she was quite a good person. He didn't know what he liked about her but just knew he did.

"When did you get here?" Alice's voice knocked Henry out of his thoughts and he turned to look at her. She had just acknowledged his presence. Her eyes had got their gleam back and she looked sort of happy.

"About 20 minutes ago, you feeling better?"

"Fine, it's just hard, I mean I always knew it would be hard to tell you people but I didn't know just how hard."

"It will get better, if it's any thing I know who you feel."

"How do you know how I feel?" she put her head to one side.

"I don't, I just seemed like something that people would say in a time like this." Alice laughed, for the first time that Henry had heard in a long time.

"I doubt any one would know how I feel." She made out while laughing; Henry didn't know how she did it.

"I doubt that, Ryo probably know what it feels like, just not as much." Then he started laughing too. Her laughter was infectious.

"Isn't it a bit sad that he likes Rika, and she never gives him the time of day?"

"Nah, she likes him, but just doesn't want to admit."

"You know that."

"Course I do."

"You know what we should plan to get them together." Looking dreamily into space.

"No, No way, if Rika found out she'd kill me."

"Not if it worked."

"Still no, what if it didn't work?"

"Chicken, don't worry, I'll ask the other like Zoe and maybe Takato will help too."

"Worrying, do I look worried? I just don't want you to have a black eye."

Then something happened and none of them said anything. Henry knew he couldn't do anything now, she was just so emotional before.

"Planning some one love life makes you happy?" Henry said breaking the moment.

"Nah, just Rika's."

"We should get back, unless you still don't feel up to it."

"I'm fine." Henry offered his hand and she took it getting up.

*******Rika's POV*******

Rika didn't know what was happening one minute everyone was talking about Henry and Alice and the next the topic changed to god knows what.

"I just had to see that film." Kari was saying to Sora.

"Did you see what she did?" Mimi and Yolei were saying.

Rika looked around. Everyone seemed to be talking to someone. Cody, Suzie and Tommy were playing with the digimon in a corner near where the warriors were hanging out. That kind of how the place was arranged from where she was sitting, the Digidestined were on the right, and the Legendary Warriors on the left the tamers seemed to be in the middle. But it wasn't all like that. People were all over the place but when but a digimon attack came they went back into the group. Maybe they seemed more comfortable she didn't know.

"You back from couple's corner now." Terriermon said. Rika looked up her digimon cards. She has arranging them from her handbag into her belt, which Renamon had with her.

"Back from where?" Alice asked.

"Couple's corner, that's what that pillar is called now, Terriermon named it." Rika said. Alice turned to face her best friend; Rika raised an eyebrow, and nodded towards Alice's hands which were linked with Henry's. Alice looked down and instantly grabbed her hand away. Rika smirked.

"That's a weird name for a pillar." Henry commented looking towards his bunny friend.

"Not really, I like it. You need to take a chill pill."

"What happened to Momentai?"

"Momentai."

"Oh, I give up." Henry walked over to Izzy and Ken who were on Izzy's laptop.

Alice walked to Dobermon who seemed to be having a staring competition with Gatomon.

Rika could have sworn he saw Dobermon mouth "I hate you" to the cat. And Gatomon saying "Right back at you crossbred." Rika didn't know what to make of it.

"What you thinking about Rika?" She looked up from looking at the two digimon to see blue eyes.

"Oh, it's you."

"Normally that would hurt but for some reason it doesn't." Ryo answered.

"You might as well sit down, if you're finished with your reunion with Ken."

"I'm done, so you going to tell me then."

"Fine, I just saw Dobermon mouthing 'I hate you' to Gatomon and she calling Him a crossbred."

"I didn't know you could lip read digimon."

"I can't but they weren't trying to hide their hate, and if they were then it wasn't a very good job."

Rika was him look to what she said and saw that confusion went over his eyes.

'His eyes are so nice.' She mentally saw herself leaning onto her palms and staring at him.

'Snap out of it.' She told herself.

She shook her head just as he turned his head back towards her.

"So going to tell me how you met Ken." Rika asked.

"No, you'll find out if the bad guy comes."

"But I want you to tell me now." She pleaded.

"Don't want to break your ice queen attitude do you."

"Stuff you, just tell or I'll go over there and ask Ken."

"You could but I doubt he'll tell you."

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me?"

"You want to know that badly."

"Yes, but not if it's some stupid thing like you met at a shop and fought over the last box of Cheerio's."

"You know I don't eat Cheerio's."

"That's why it's stupid."

"Fine I'll tell you, and I charge high."

"I'm not giving you money or my digimon cards."

"Rika, I have better cards then you."

"That's why you always win."

"You finally admit I'm better."

"No ones here so you can't prove anything, and by that I mean our two followers Dumb and Dumber."

"It's not nice to call Kazu Dumb."

"No, he's Dumber."

"Harsh."

"Thank you."

"So if you want to now then meet me in couple's corner in ten minutes." Ryo whispered into her ear.

"I am not going there with you." Rika said but quietly.

"Fine then, you know Kazu and Kenta said that you've never been kissed."

"Why would I care what they think?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean now you got an excuse all you're doing is proving them wrong, and what better person then me?"

"When you put it like that."

'Don't think like that, you know you want to even before he said that.'

"Fine, I'll meet you there, just don't make it obvious."

"I've got the perfect diversion."

Rika raised an eyebrow.

"Watch and learn. Monodramon, Renamon, do what I told you before. Rika get ready to run after them."

"Diamond Storm." Renamon threw the attack at Monodramon, but it didn't affect him.

"Cracking Bite" He attacked back.

Everyone looked from whatever they were doing and turned their attention to the fighting digimon.

"Stop it you two." Ryo started

"What are you doing?" Rika added, sounding shocked.

"He/She started it." They both said at the same time.

"Whatever." Rika said dismissing her hand.

"I wasn't his fault, I was hers." Ryo said.

"Oh yh defend your digimon." Rika said emphasising the 'your' part.

"Well, I would yours was the one that started it."

"Actually she did." Kazu defended just like Rika knew he would.

"Whatever I'm out of here." She dismissed her hand again and walked away. She saw a door and curiosity took over do she went to see what was their. It was a storage room that might have been used to store some spare parts.

"So you are going to tell me now?"

"Fine, sit down please Wildcat." Rika sighed and sat on one of the stools that had mysteriously appeared.

**Finished.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**I was thinking for the next chapter I would do Myotismon, Icedevimon and Ranamon, For Kari, Rika and Zoe. **

**I need ideas on how Rika can get her normal clothes back. **


	5. I Win!

**Chapter 5: "I win"**

**I don't really know the Ryo story so bare with me. I'm gonna say he lost a bit of his memory.**

**The fight scenes aren't that great.**

*******Rika's POV*******

Rika sat down on the stool and didn't know if she wanted to hear what Ryo had to say. He obviously didn't tell them before for a reason and she just had to push. She couldn't tell him to not say. If however the digimon was came back to fight Ryo might be unstable and unable to fight him or her, she needed to know so she could snap him out of it.

"So what happened?" She said kindly.

"You gone soft or something?" he answered not answering the question.

"No, I just thought that you'd want emotional support. But fine looks like you don't need."

"No, I like you when you're kind."

"Really." She said to quickly. "Because I don't really care what you think." She quickly covered up, but Ryo still smiled that insanely gorgeous that made Rika feel all funny.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But I don't know all the details and don't tell anyone else, you promise." He looked at her as if he wanted her to agree.

"Yeah I promise, but hurry up; they'll know we're gone soon."

"Fine, calm down Rika. Basically before I came to the tamers dimension I lived in the digidestined one. I went to the digital world while I was there, I didn't have partner then so it was just me. I was actually meant to Millenniummon's partner but he turned evil. I started to have temporary partners after that, first was Agumon, the same one Tai has, because he got away. Millenniummon had kidnapped all the chosen children not the new ones just the original eight. After I set them free, I met up with Ken and Wormmon. That's when I had Veemon as a partner. Veemon left and then I had Monodramon. We, Ken and I, beat Millenniummon but one of the dark spores were heading for me but Ken jumped in the way and that's how he became the Digimon Emperor. Somehow, I don't know, Millenniummon infuse himself with Monodramon and it became a digitama which resulted in Cyberdramon overall."

"Was that why Cyberdramon always wanted to fight?" Rika asked. She felt the story wasn't finished.

"Yeah, Ken doesn't know so please don't tell him."

"It's fine."

"Don't worry about that kiss; you'll give it to be willing later on." He said causally. Before she could say anything he pulled her out of the room and towards where everyone else was.

"Why you pulling me?" she asked.

"You'll see."

***** **Meanwhile*******

*******Jeri's POV*******

"Where do you think Rika is?" Jeri asked walking around.

"Don't know Jeri, have you seen Ryo?" Kenta asked from his seat on the floor.

"No, you know what I'm thinking?"

"What?" Kazu asked. Jeri sat down in front of the duo.

"I think they went of together." She said it as a statement.

"No way!" Kazu didn't like that.

"What do you think their doing?" Kenta asked.

"You stupid or what, something not good."

"I bet their just talking." Kenta defended them for some unknown reason.

"Let's make a bet." Jeri asked slyly.

"What bet?" Kazu asked getting interested.

"I bet you that Ryo will kiss Ryo or vice versa by the time we beat 4 villains."

"That's a large amount of time."

"It could be, or we could have to fight them all at once."

"Fine, what are betting?"

"We were actually going to bet something? I thought it was just for fun." Jeri said.

"You should make it interesting, there's not much else to do." Kenta said.

"What do you mean you?" Kazu asked turning towards his best friend.

"I'm not betting, you should do modify cards." Kenta suggested.

"That's a great idea." Jeri said happily lightly clapping her hands so it didn't make a sound.

"Fine, I bet you my Blackwargreymon Terra destroyer that they will not."

"Whoa, that's a good card, are you sure?" Jeri asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, I have two anyway. What you betting?"

"Um…" she looked through her deck of cards, she liked most of them. When she heard Takato scream put yes, she got an idea. "Wait here." She said to them and walked over to where Takato and Henry where playing the digimon card game.

"Takato can you do me a favour?"

"Just one sec Jer," he said and laid down the last card. "I win bad luck Henry."

"That's ok."

"So, what did you want Jeri."

"I wanted to ask if I could borrow a modify card."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because I'm making a bet with Kazu and all my cards are rubbish against this one."

She knew that Takato would give in eventually, but as quick as that she didn't guess.

"Sure thing Jer, you can have this one, just give it back later." He handed her the card and saw it was a Kimeramon Death Claw.

"Are you sure, I might lose the bet." She said.

"I know you wouldn't make a bet without thinking it over." H said confidently. "By the way, what's the bet?"

"It's about Rika and Ryo." She knew Takato was getting worried.

"That's a good one."

"What!" Takato turned to face Henry. "You cannot be serious?"

"I am. Alice is making up a plan to get them together."

"This is great. How do you know this?" Jeri asked, but all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"OK, I'm going back." She walked over to where the comic duo was sitting.

"You got a card now?" Kazu asked.

"Yes." She shows him the Kimeramon card.

"That's Takato's." he stated.

"You didn't say it had to be my card." She said back.

"You spend too much time with Rika and Impmon." Kazu said to her but all she said was I know.

They couldn't say anything else as a digimon appeared behind them.

*******Meanwhile*******

*******Ken's POV*******

Ken sat with Davis and Takuya. It was weird there being more then two Google heads but he knew he had to make do with it. They all started talking about football, and then about what they did in the digital world. Everything always seemed to cone back to that, he thought. Not just in the one conversation but in all of them.

Veemon was sitting next to Wormmon, and he had a worried expression. Davis noticed it as well.

"What's wrong Veemon?" He asked his Digimon.

"Nothing much Davish, I'm just wondering what will happen to Ryo?" Veemon obviously forgot who he was talking to. But luckily Ken was able grab him and took him away before the other two understood what he said.

"Don't say that out loud Veemon." Wormmon hold his fellow digimon.

"Oh sorry, I forgot where I was."

"I worked that out." Ken said. "Sorry Veemon but you know he can't say that out loud, we might have to fight Millenniummon, but we don't know yet, so don't say anything about that, Ryo might get anxious for no reason."

"Sorry, but I just can't help it, I've never had a secret from Davish before."

"Look at it this way, this happened before you met Davis so you're not keeping it from him; since he wasn't there then."

They couldn't carry on because they heard Kari scream.

"MYOTISMON!"

*******TK's POV*******

TK looked around, all the digimon were with their partners or tamers, as the other liked to be called. 

Kari wasn't crying or cowering in a corner, and it seemed to TK that Zoe's words had hit home. The only thing she did was scream out his name, but anyone would have done that, she did see him first so it was logical. He liked it when he could comfort her but she was strong, and getting stronger.

"Glad to see I'm not easily forgotten." Myotismon commented, but no one smiled.

"It's that the vampire guy?" Guilmon asked innocently.

"That's him." Takato answered.

"What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

Before the digimon could answer Yolei did. "He's obviously here to fight us, don't you ever think, or are your goggles on to tight."

Davis starched the back of his head. "Oh, yeah, it's just that the evil person always say their plans before they get beaten."

"How says I'll be beaten." Before anyone should add or comment he carried on, "I haven't got time for you, Crimson lightening."

He attack hit only three digimon but it was planned. At least that's what TK thought. It hit Gatomon, Agumon and Gabumon, the digimon that had beat him the first time.

As the three helped their partners, everyone else looked on. No one knew who would fight now, before it was Kari, Tai and Matt but their digimon needed to get their energy back.

"What's the hold up here isn't someone going to do anything?" Everyone's attention turned to the two figures behind Myotismon.

"She's right." TK said. "We need to fight or he'll walk all over us."

"That's the spirit." Tommy said then started laughing a short laugh.

"Ready Patamon." TK called to the digimon sleeping on his hat.

"Ready."

"Then let's do this."

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon."

"An Angel, like I haven't seen that before." Myotismon said dryly.

"Grisly wing."

"Hand of Fate."

Both attacks collided and had equal damage. TK thought if this carried on then both would be deleted, just like before.

"Angel rod." The attack hit Myotismon and pushed him back.

"Do you mind? We can't move from here you know." Rika called.

"Why not?" Impmon called back.

"You people keep fighting and we're to far away to just walk over." Ryo called back.

TK focused aback onto the fight.

"You actually think you can hurt me with this Champion."

"He's right." TK said.

"Yeah, because he won't just hurt you he'll destroy you." Kari called and TK knew she wanted him destroyed.

"Hand of Fate." The attack hit straight on and Myotismon looked drained of power.

"Grisly wing." The attack wasn't at total power and Angemon was able to move out of the way. He flew up and to the other side of his opponent.

This confused the digimon and when he turned around Angemon flew back to where he was before.

Myotismon didn't seem to notice that Rika and Ryo were standing there, and on closer inspection he could see them either.

He thought they were destroyed in an attack but when he heard Kazu complaining about being hit on the head by Rika, he knew they were safe.

"Nightmare Claw."

"Angel Rod." The rod deflected the attack, but Myotismon was getting desperate.

"Hit him in the belt." Tommy shouted. TK looked at him weirdly but thought it was a good idea as any.

"Hand of Fate." The belt around his waist broke and TK could sense he had lost power and therefore weak.

"Attack NOW!" TK shouted.

"Hand of Fate." Myotismon's data scattered throughout the place.

Angemon dedigivolved and went to play with the other digimon. The three digimon we're feeling better and were also playing expect Gatomon who was having a cat nap.

"How you feeling?" TK asked Kari as he sat down next to her.

"Better, it's just he keeps coming back, it's like we can never get rid of him." She replied.

"If it makes you feel better I think he's aging, he's not nearly as strong as he was."

She gave a small laugh and said it did. Something was nagging at the back of his mind.

"There was something about him that was familiar."

"Obviously, it's Myotismon."

"No something else." Kari's smile dropped.

"Myotismon is the Ultimate version of Devimon." TK looked up to see Zoe coming towards them.

"What?!"

"I'm saying the truth. Devimon was a Champion in your terms and Myotismon was an Ultimate. I don't know if you know Devimon, but I thought it would answer you question." TK's expression darkened and didn't want to think about what would happen if he came back.

"How do you know?" Kari asked and it wasn't the usual voice she used.

"One of the perks of being a Legendary Warrior I guess." She replied smoothly and her voice showed no resentment towards the other girl. "Anyway, the reason I came her was because I wanted to talk to Kari."

"Um OK." Kari replied uneasily.

"Lets go." And the two girls walked toward where Jeri, Alice and Yolei were sitting.

TK sat wondering to himself. Myotismon was the ultimate version of Devimon and that meant that Angemon was more powerful then before.

*******Kari's POV*******

"You know that I'm sorry." Zoe said as walked towards. Something told her that that was as much of an apology as she was going to get.

"What you're sorry?" she asked back.

"Yeah, it was wrong of me to shout at you like that, I don't know what happened to you in the digital world and I started making accusations. Sorry."

"It's OK, I forgive you." She said calmly. "You didn't hold that very long did you; Yolei can hold one for a week." She didn't know if she was making Yolei sound like a god or bad person.

"No point, I don't hold a lot of grudges."

"You guys take so long, I mean its just across the room." Yolei called out.

"Don't blame us it's a big room." Zoe said back, and something told Kari it was going to be a fun time.

Yolei took a look at Kari and she smiled back as if to say were ok now.

"Why are we all here?" Yolei asked turning to the two tamers. "Not that I have better things to do."

"I called you all here for a reason and one reason only." Alice called from Dobermon's side. Kari felt Gatomon tense at her side. She took a look from her and Alice's digimon and she could feel the hatred.

'Oh ok' she said to herself.

"And what's that." Zoe called from the circle.

"I want your help in getting Rika and Ryo together."

"I never thought I'd here you get interested in this type of thing." Jeri said smiling.

"I normally don't, but it's what Rika would do to me later that I'm looking forward to. Getting them together is just a side effect."

"I take it back."

"I got it." Yolei said.

*******Ryo's POV*******

Ryo was talking to Kazu and Kenta when he saw something happening to Monodramon. He got up halfway from the conversation and walked over to where his partner was talking to Gulimon.

"You ok Monodramon?" he said and sat down.

"I'm fine, but something happening and I don't know." He was clutching his stomach.

"Maybe you have a tummy ache; I got that, and Takato said it was because I ate to much."

"Maybe Gulimon." Ryo said but he was still uncertain.

Monodramon must have seen his unease because he said that he was fine and he just need to rest a bit.

"Fine, but I'm staying here." Ryo said not getting up.

"But look Kazu and Kenta want to talk to you."

"I don't care."

"Monodramon can't rest if he knows you don't trust him." Gulimon said, and Ryo knew it was true.

"Fine but you stay here, and come get me if you feel worse." He said and got up.

"What was that all about?" Ken asked when Ryo sat down. Ken was talking to Davis but then they both came over.

"Monodramon's not feeling well."

"You think he's got a tummy ache." Davis asked.

"That's what Gulimon said but Monodramon never gets tummy aches."

"But does Gulimon get them?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, but he was made from drawing, Monodramon's not." He was going to say something else but then stopped himself.

"It's probably the conditions of this place." Ken said. And they went on like that for about ten minutes listing possibilities and then striking them out. Wormmon and Veemon helped to they came up with practical ideas once the boys couldn't think of any more.

"What's wrong with Monodramon?" Takato asked coming up to them.

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"Gulimon told me he wasn't feeling well." The digimon nodded in agreement.

"I don't actually know." He admitted.

"Maybe he should rest for a while."

"He's been trying that, but I don't think its working." Renamon said as she appeared.

"What?" Ken asked.

"He's just lying there, and looks in pain."

"Where's Rika?" Takato asked.

"I don't actually know, she was here then she went. I came to ask if any of you had seen her."

"You mean she's gone?" Ryo asked.

"I think that's what she just said." Davis answered.

"Just verifying the facts." He said back but he couldn't help the feeling she was in trouble, that she needed help and no one could help her, that he couldn't help her.

"GET OFF ME YOU BIG CREEP!!" A voice called and the group of 8 looked to see the redhead they were just talking about struggling to get Icedevimon to let go of her wrist.

"Icedevimon, Champion level. Attacks…Frozen Claw, Avalanche Claw, Thundra Force and Evil Wing." Ai said looking at her D-power

"You will be my tamer." The digimon said back, Ryo heard Takato mumble a 'not again' and knew this was something the tamers had done before

"You still on that, you need a better outlet then getting me to be your partner, because I never will be and you will never have one."

"And how do you know I will never have a tamer."

"A person can't have more then one partner." Rika said. Ryo knew that they could, and if Icedevimon won then Renamon would be deleted.

"Yes they can, you never heard of temporary partners, those partners don't live very long, but I'm sure I'll manage." Ryo took a look at Monodramon, now he knew what was happening.

Rika seemed to have given up a little when he said that, but then got herself back under control. "You can't even by my temporary partner because you won't exist at all. Renamon." And the said digimon appeared at her side.

"You still fight digimon, what do you still want; their data, this is all a game to you, you haven't cared about them and you never will. We're both the same don't you see Rika, that's why we're the prefect team." Icedevimon said and if Ryo didn't know better then he would have thought the digimon was a defenceless.

Rika dropped to her knees so fast that not even Renamon was quick enough to catch her. "He's right, I didn't care about digimon; I deleted them and didn't give a damn. I have no right in trying to save them when I killed them before."

Ryo had seen her become like this before, when she broke her ice queen attitude but this was unlike her completely. She looked confused and angry with herself.

"I've never seen her like this before." Kazu said. Ryo didn't even know when he came there, he was to busy trying to think about what to do.

"You weren't there then; it was the time she first stopped deleting digimon and taking their data. Icedevimon wanted Rika to be her tamer and I think she was thinking about it." Takato said filling them in.

"Where was Renamon?" Davis asked.

"They had a fight and Renamon went off."

Ryo tuned out of this conversation and looked back to what was happening. Everyone was rooted to there place and Monodramon looked peaceful. Rika wasn't trying to get up and Icedevimon was standing there smug with himself.

'Who the hell does he think he is, he just made Rika upset, grabbed her, and looks like he laughing at her. And he wonders why she won't be his tamer.'

"Someone has to do something." He said at last.

"What can anyone do? I doubt anyone wants to fight with Rika fallen right there, they could hit her instead." Ken said sounding stressed.

"Well then either Rika fights him or we get her out of there. I'm going." He said taking a step forward but Takato caught his arm.

"You sure that's a good idea. I mean she has issues with you."

"All the better reason for me to go." Not that he had a plan.

He walked up to her and sat down. She didn't even notice him, which was weird as she always did. Ask him what he wanted before he even said hi. She didn't even need to turn her head when she asked him.

Not that she looked up now either, her head was staring at the floor where there was a little puddle of water.

"Hey wildcat, you ok?" he whispered.

"What do you think Ryo?" She didn't look up but the puddle seemed to have stopped getting bigger. He could make out a little smile or smirk upon her lips.

"Just wanted to if you were going to do anything about ice man here." He didn't point but wanted to.

"Nothing, I can't fight him. He'll delete Renamon then I have to make him my partner."

'So that's what she thought.'

"You know he can't be your partner unless you want him to, and even then he can't go to full power, just look at what happened with Jeri and Calumon."

"But she's got Leomon back."

"And do you think she'll leave Calumon. Come on Pumpkin look he can delete Renamon if you don't put up a fight, and if you don't want to at least move, people aren't fighting because you're blocking them."

"What hotshot." She said louder then they were talking

'She's coming back'. Unfortunately her loudness caught the attention of Icedevimon.

"Rika, I've given you time to think it over so what you're answer. Will you be my tamer; yes or no?"

Rika got up and pulled down her minidress. "My answer is this…" she pulled out a card from the belt around her waist. "…Matrix digivolution."

"Renamon digivolve to… Taomon"

"Foxy learnt new tricks; it would make her data even more powerful. Don't you think Rika?"

"Don't ever call her foxy again or you may not live to say another word." Rika warned and Ryo moved a fair distance away, just in case Icedevimon thought to push her limits.

"Foxy". Ryo mentally slapped his forehead in amusement of Icedevimon's stupidity.

"I warned you." Rika said and looked at Taomon.

"Talisman of light." The attack hit Icedevimon and smoke covered him. When it cleared the digimon was on his knees. **(I know I'm making him weak but a champion digimon beat him** **and Taomon's Ultimate. I'll leave it to you.)**

"Now what will you do? Absorb my data after you're done with me. Just like all the rest." Icedevimon taunted but it seemed to have minimal effect. Rika's walls were so high up no one could reach that far.

"I don't want you're data, it's meaningless and tainted just like you." She called back.

"Thousand spells." The next thing Ryo or anyone else knew was the explosion that happened in the enclosed space. The room was full of the sound of people coughing.

The smoke suddenly went away starting from the area with the Legendary Warriors.

"Thanks Zoe." Takato said.

"It's nothing didn't want everyone to suffocate." She replied making a dismissive hand gesture. She then mumbled something that Ryo couldn't hear. But whatever it was made Koji put his hand on her forehead and made her fall down. Luckily Takuya caught her before she fell onto the floor.

Ryo looked back to where the fight had taken place and saw Renamon and Rika walking back towards them.

"Told you you could beat him." He said as she came up to him.

"Well, just needed someone to bring me back to myself. You're a someone now." She finished smiling.

"What happened to Zoe?" Rika said when she saw the girl laying down on Takuya's lap.

"The smoke affected her, she just needs to sleep." JP said and it looked like he was telling everyone as they were all there.

"What did Icedevimon mean when he said absorb data?" Tai asked once they had made sure Zoe was ok, and no one doubted Koji's ability.

"Digimon give of data when they are deleted." Alice started to explain. "Our digimon can absorb it and it gives your digimon a power boost. When you absorb the data you can use their attacks as your own, and that digimon can't come back…"

"Not always." Impmon said pointing to the digiegg in Jeri's lap.

"…ok not always, but most times."

"Oh, it sounds dangerous." Izzy stated.

"It is and when you do it, it isn't a good feeling." Rika said.

"Speak for yourself." Impmon said.

"You like taking their data?" Ken asked.

"Only when their worthless like Makuramon and Caturamon."

Ryo never liked Impmon so he was going to add Leomon, but then thought against it as he wasn't worthless.

"Who are they?" Davis asked.

"Their my ex-colleagues." Lopmon called.

"Oh the Devas the sovereigns were talking about." Sora said.

"Yeah, they were all so weak." Kazu said.

"You didn't fight any." Rika said back.

"But Henry and Takato made it seem so easy."

"What about everyone else that fought them?" Jeri asked.

"Who else fought them?" Kenta asked.

"Oh My God. This is great. Hey Hot shot, your followers forgot you." Rika said.

"They forgot you too. And Jeri." He said back jokingly.

"I know but I wasn't counting on them remembering me. Their tiny brains only hold so much."

After about ten minutes Kazu and Kenta caught on and gave out shouts of disagreements, which made everyone laugh.

That was until Zoe started coughing.

*******Takuya's POV******

Everyone turned to her, but then she went back to sleep.

"Ah, suga not feelin well?"

"Leave us alone Ranamom, we haven't got time for you." Takuya said not looking up and pushing a loose strand of blonde hair behind Zoe's ear. He knew that Zoe would what to fight Ranamon but she was sick and he didn't want her to, she'd only get worse.

"But I came to hav fun." She said back and looked like she was about to pour water on them.

"Fun with who?" he asked, she poised her hand out. "Tommy!"

"Got you Takuya." The boy called back.

As Ranamon let out water Tommy froze it and the icicle fell to the floor and smashed.

"You neva let me hav ma fun." She said like a little child.

"Your fun ends up with people getting hurt." Tommy said.

"That's part of it." She said back. Takuya knew what Ranamon's fun consisted of, but he didn't want the tamers and digidestined to know.

She drowned villages for fun. Stopped water from coming to a village. Deleted digimon saying they were weak, made digimon do what she wanted and then left them when it was done.

He felt Zoe stir and stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down and go back to sleep. But it didn't work.

"Ah you're awake; I wondered how long I had to wait for you." Ranamon said back as Zoe bolted awake.

"You ok?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah, just needed to get that smoke out of me." she got up and took a few steps towards the warrior of water. "You've a nerve coming here."

"Don't worry bout me suga, worry bout yourself."

"What are you going to do?"

"Beat you and take your spirit."

"Same old, same old. Have you never done that?"

"No, but Grumblemon has."

"And are you Grumblemon?"

"No who would want to be him. He's a midget."

"And has a weird hammer thing." she added.

"I know." Takuya knew Zoe had to get back on track so he gave out a small cough.

"Ok, ok Takuya." Zoe said holding her hands up in defeat. "Ranamon, you've got to go."

"But I want to have fun!" she demanded and stamped her foot.

"How old are you five?" Impmon said.

"Shut it." Ranamon said back and looked as if she was going to attack him, but then didn't. Takuya saw something pass through her eyes, and it looked like fear.

"Your fun isn't fun it's murder." She shouted.

"Drainin' rain". The attack hit Zoe and she fell back.

"That's not fair, she wasn't even prepared." Ai called out.

"Do you think I care?" Ranamon called back.

"You should." JP said from where he was sitting. Takuya looked around and saw some people were sitting down.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution… Kazemon"

Takuya had seen her transform into Kazemon so many times but he couldn't think that Zoe had become her.

"Who is she, there no data." Takato said.

"Whoever she is, she's gorgeous, better then Ranamon." Kazu called out.

Takuya didn't want to but he made a fist and then fire surrounded it, he threw the fire at Kazu but it didn't touch him. It did however attract everyone's attention including Ranamon and Kazemon.

"Don't Ever say that again about my girlfriend or I'll do a lot worse." He said and could feel the confusion on the boys face.

"But you're dating Zoe, you can't date a digimon as well, it's like two timing."

"You haven't understood yet have you?" Rika called pulling Kazu by the end of his visor. "They become digimon, just like we bio merge."

"Oh." realisation dawned on him. "Sorry dude."

"It's ok, you've got to control you're emotions Takuya." Kazemon said laughing.

"You're one to talk." He shot back.

"I can't help it, that and that I'm pretty." She said flipping her hair and turning back to Ranamon.

"You're so vain." The warrior of water called out.

Zoe started to laugh even harder, so hard she feel to the floor and couldn't stop.

"You're…calling…me…vain?" Kazemon choked out between laughs "…have…you…seen yourself?"

"I look at myself every day!" the digimon answered.

This made her laugh even harder.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Ranamon said, coming to the end of her very short tolerance. "No one laughs at me and gets away with it… Dark Vapour"

The attack hit Kazemon and she hit the floor. No one said anything; they didn't know what to say.

"Hurricane Wave." Ranamon fell down and hit the floor just like Kazemon had.

"Drainin' rain". Kazemon dodged the attack and it hit the wall behind where she was.

"Dark Vapour." Ranamon attack was a second late.

"This isn't working…go to beast." Koji called out and Kazemon could see it was because they were both equally powerful. Takuya caught himself thinking why he didn't think of that.

"Slide evolution… Zephyrmon."

"Is this meant to scare me?" Ranamon asked.

"No…but your one scares me." Zephyrmon called back.

"Hey!" she stamped her foot again.

"Grow up…Plasma Pods." Ranamon was hit and quite badly from what Takuya could see.

"Slide evolution… Calmaramon."

A wave of EWWs went out throughout the warehouse and some digimon and people went to hide, even Tommy.

"Why are you hiding? You've seen _IT _before." JP asked. Takuya could faintly hear 'I'm not an it' from the fighting.

"It's been a long time, and she's gotten worse." Tommy answered not coming out from the ice wall he had. Takuya felt his hand itch and then he pointed it towards wall.

"Hey, no fair, now I have to see her."

"Just like the rest of us." Takuya answered back. He went back and saw Calmaramon have a digital code around her. Zephyrmon changed back to Kazemon.

"You aren't even worthy of wind with what you've done. Fractal code digitize." And in an arm movement the water spirits went into Zoe d-Tector. She then dedigivolved again back to Zoe and held a hand on her hip and held her d-tector in the other hand.

"How's that for the first person to spirit evolve." she said in a tone that meant she didn't want an answer.

"Better then the first time you did it." Koji said dryly.

Her smile faded and she walked back to the group.

As everyone went back to what they were doing before JP came up to Takuya.

"What's up?" Takuya asked when he saw his friend's happy face.

"You know Calmaramon…"

"I'm familiar with her." He interrupted.

JP went on as if he hadn't interrupted. "…she didn't lose control so maybe we won't either." As he said it Takuya could feel a smile coming to him too.

"YES!!!" he shouted and punched the air. A little too loud as everyone turned their attention to him then turned back.

"Takuya think a little." Koji said in a tone that also implied 'you need to get a life.'

"Shut up!" he said back.

******* Rika's POV*******

Rika looked at the group she was now seated with. Alice had been taken hostage by Kari and Rika didn't know the girl had it in her. She decided she had to save her best friend after about 10 minutes. When she reached there she heard what they were talking about and she froze.

They were talking about Ryo.

"Seriously, if I wasn't into Henry, I would so date him." Alice was saying.

"I know." Jeri said smiling. Rika was dumbstruck. Jeri was meant to be helplessly in love with the gogglehead.

"Oh, hey Rika." Zoe said and started smiling as if something happened.

"Hey Zoe. Alice can I talk to you." She didn't wait for an answer and sat down by the wall.

"What's up?" Alice said sitting down.

"Thought I'd get you away from the girly girls."

"Their OK. They have good topics of conversation." Rika didn't notice any hints of sarcasm.

"What like Ryo?"

"Yes. What's up with that?"

"Nothing." She said simply. What she wanted to say was everything.

"I know you like him."

"What!" Rika said quietly but kept the venom.

"You heard, I'm not repeating myself because you're pretending you didn't hear."

"I heard you then. Why would you think that?"

"I have my sources." She said. Rika knew who her sources were.

"So?"

"Nothing. I know you won't act on it. You're to cold and uptight to show emotion. You can't even notice when a guy's totally crazy about you."

"No one wants a stalker."

"That what I mean, you put everything behind your icy layer and only let a certain few in. you going to admit others or is it a private club."

"I guess it's private. But you'd know all about that with your years of loneliness in the digital world. You talk about cold but your colder then me, no wonder Dobermon left you."

Rika couldn't believe what she had just said and by the looks of it nor could Alice. The blonde gave her a stare that made Rika feel as if she'd just been slapped and then made to feel as if she had it. It made her feel guilty.

"Without Dobermon you wouldn't have been here." Alice said in a cold voice that she only reversed for stalkers and people who got on her bad side. Rika knew she was now one of those.

Alice got up and walked away, leaving Rika to hold the guilt.

*******Impmon's POV*******

Impmon looked around from where he was. The bike was behind him and he had a urge to sit on it and leave. But he chose against it, he liked being the one that was in control, even if it was with himself.

Mako walked over to him and sat on the bike. Impmon turned around and looked at one of his tamers.

"We could leave you know. Just get on the bike and go back to the council." He boy said and Impmon could sense that he wasn't all that into it. He looked around to make sure no one had heard.

"We're fine here." He said back. "I don't want to go there, not until I have to."

"They seemed nice; I can't see why you hate them." Mako asked and Impmon knew it wasn't a time to lie.

"I don't hate them, it's impossible but I know that I can't go back. The council does horrible things to those they don't hate; I've done them myself and enjoyed it. I felt right, and it was me. If I hated them I would destroy them, but I won't so I don't hate them. Understand."

Mako looked deep in thought as when Impmon thought he was going to say something another voice spoke up.

"Its how you were brought up." Ai said simply and Impmon was shocked at the girl's intelligence.

"Oh, don't worry Impmon we won't go." Mako said, but didn't get off the bike. Impmon thought he would ride it himself but then corrected himself.

"Not yet." Ai said as she walked off and Impmon thought about what she said. Ai was always the mature of the twins, the older one and she looked out for Mako and Impmon at times. Did she think going to the Demon Lord Council was the best for them?

He sat leaning onto his bike and spent a long time thinking about whether it would be or not. He didn't stop when Mako hopped off the bike and went away. Didn't stop when Guilmon came and told him to play. Didn't stop when he saw Tommy, Suzie and Cody playing with the digimon.

But when he did stop it wasn't because had come to a conclusion. It was because the closeness in distance to the other Demon Lords had awakened the Link and he could speak to them through it, just like they could with him.

"Get ready Impmon, you're in for a surprise." Lilithmon's voice said in his mind, but it felt as if she was talking into his ear. "And you wouldn't what to miss it."

**Finished.**

**If people didn't understand the Devimon/** **Myotismon thing I will explain. Devimon is Myotismon champion form. So I a way TK fought them both. **

**The thing that is happening to Monodramon is that Ryo **_**thinks**_** he's dying. That's what Icedevimon said about temporary partners. **

**And I put Ranamon in there for some comedy, but I don't think I worked.**

**Next Time: **

**Kimeramon and Machinedramon appear and cause problems, not just for the Digidestined. **

**Monodramon condition is revealed.**

**And Mercurymon feels the darkness.**

**Deepsrani. **


	6. Unexpected

**Chapter Six: Unexpected**

*******Lilithmon's POV*******

Lilithmon looked around the table and the remains of the council. They all seemed to be going around their usual business but knew different because she felt what the others felt.

When Beezlemon had left they had all felt the strain. They were the unemotional seven as she had heard several digimon call them. She didn't know how they got that name; they stayed away from society so they could not cause any more damage to what they had already made. They tried to reform themselves after he left because Beezlemon was the one that kept them from attacking the whole digital world and destroying it all. He helped them see sense that was would they get after they destroyed everything.

But he was no angel himself. He killed and killed for pleasure. He was blast an in training digimon for just looking at him the wrong way or crossing the path he was going to cross himself. But the last number of years he had learnt to help himself. He went to the twins who the demon lards knew all about. Sought help from help from them but left when he couldn't hack it. He then learnt the error of his ways and rectified them but that was after the killings.

Because there's one thing all the demon lords have in common. They need to kill. They need to prove their power and they need to stay together.

That is why the rest of the council is positive he will return with his tamers, after all the game was made to call him back.

Together they will triumph to together they will die.

"We aren't going to die." Lucemon stated simply

"Did I say you could enter my mind!!" she screamed back.

"Stop fighting I can't sleep." Belphemon said in a sleepy tone.

"Go back to sleep." Lucemon said.

"Very well." He replied and turned to his room for sleep.

"How can he sleep through all the fun?" Leviamon asked.

"That's his fault know he can't see what surprises we planned." Lucemon said. "Someone call Barbamon and Daemon please."

"I do it seeing as you said please." Lilithmon said with a smirk. "BARBAMON!! DAEMON!!! COME HERE NOW!!!"

"Some people are trying to sleep here." An angry voice called that would have made normal digimon cower in fear. However Lilithmon was not normal.

"Do I look like I care?"

*******Davis's POV*******

Davis looked around the warehouse, if he was back at home he would have wanted to eat and sleep and drink and do all the other things he did in normal life. But the warehouse or the area he was in was different. He wasn't hungry and he didn't need to go to sleep, he seemed as if he'd been awake for only an hour so he wasn't still sleepy from his sleep. He wondered if the others were like that too. And he didn't why, that was something he normally left to Ken, Yolei or Izzy. Even Cody and TK at time but those times were rare if not ever.

There had not been an attack since Ranamon. She was a legendary warrior like the other six but she was evil. That was what Takuya had said to him after when they were talking. She was some powerful digimon that made others ones do what she wanted. She had some personal vendetta against Zoe or Kazemon. It still seemed weird to Davis that the legendary warriors could become digimon, but then that also explained why they didn't have digimon.

Now Davis might not be the smartest of the lot but he was thinking while the others were talking to friends or girlfriends or having a fight like Rika and Alice were. It seemed to the gogglehead that the digimon had always attacked in threes. The first was Etemon who didn't count. Then it was the other three. It wasn't in-depth logic but he wanted to test it out. If he was correct then he could shove it in Ken and TK's face.

"You ok?" Davis turned to see Takuya.

"I'm fine. Do I look bad?"

"I depends do you always look like your thinking because it looks painful."

"Haha. No I was just thinking who would be coming next."

"If I knew I tell you but the list would be too long."

"What you people talking about?" TK asked coming up.

"Hey TM." Davis called.

"It's TK, Davis." He turned to Takuya. "Hey I'm TK." He held his hand out and Takuya took it.

"Takuya. Hey, I'm sorry about Zoe she becomes like that sometimes. It not really her fault, she's kind of too in touch with her spirit."

"That's fine. Kari goes it was a good reminder of how hard things are going to get."

"A good shouting on her to listen. Man that's so cool, when I try to tell Zoe something she takes my flame and I end up being so powerless. And I'm only telling and not even shouting at her."

"She takes your flame?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, I'm like the warrior of the flame and she wind so she can take my power, make my fire reduce."

"Chemistry overload. I hate combustion." Davis complained.

"Do you ever listen?" TK joked.

"A little. Anyway she can also give you power then." He asked the other brunette. "I listen." He said smugly to TK.

"She can, but it takes her power away so we normally don't do either."

"I need to talk to you." Koji said to Takuya as he finished talking. He looked as if something was going to happen and whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

"OK. See you people."

Koji turned to TK, waited for two seconds then shook his head, as if there was something to say but then chose against it.

*******Zoe's POV*******

This was starting to take a toll on the sixteen year old. She had spent the last she didn't know how long talking to Rika and then Alice, and it wasn't good for her health.

She was sitting with Rika, and the two were in conversation but Zoe could tell that Rika wanted to apologize to Alice. She didn't explicitly say it but it was in the body language.

"I can't believe you actually wear that." Rika said looking Zoe sports outfit up and down. "I can't believe that I'm wearing this." She added pointing to her own.

"I like it. My one not yours, who made you wear that?"

"My mum."

"Next time you see her tell her she shouldn't make you wear that, it seriously does not suit you, other people maybe but not you."

"Thank you, someone agrees with me. I can't tell you the amount of times I told my mum its rubbish but she doesn't take no for an answer."

"Maybe that's where you…" her sentence was cut off because she could Koji calling her.

'Wonder what he wants?' she asked herself.

"I'll be back." She said and made her way to her friends.

When she got there she could she Tommy sitting down near the makeshift bad and from the air change she knew he was freezing it again.

"What's wrong?" JP asked, and that was when she saw that something was bothering the younger twin.

"Something's happening to Kouichi." He stated simply and he didn't need to expand on it they all knew what it meant. That whatever was happening to Kouichi was coming to an end, so the outcome could not be changed, but the choice was what will happen. Will Duskmon choose their side or the other? "And their something coming, it seems big."

"But you can't tell if something's coming or you would have known when that monkey thing came." Takuya said. Zoe was impressed at his ability to know what he was talking about. But from Koji face, she saw he thought differently.

"What does that tell you?" he was it as if they were in school.

"That whatever it is is big." He said back, which was exactly what Koji had said before.

"Yes. But I might also be whatever happens at the end would also be big. And by big I mean a lot of darkness."

"And you think the end product will be Duskmon's appearance." Zoe asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure."

"Check" Tommy said simply.

Zoe didn't like this bit. Koji could see the lines that could be taken according to the amount of light it gave of, Kouichi could do the same for darkness. The only difference was that Kouichi's ability was stronger as in he could see more of the lines.

'Darkness came before evil that's why it stronger and people are more susceptible to it.' As Kouichi said many times. It made sense; Kouichi has this air about him that makes you what to talk to him but like you need to earn his presence. Koji's the same but when you talk to him it isn't sugar-coated. He'll tell you as it is.

"I can't see. There are two different lines but they both have similar amount but one is less."

"Can you tell which one?" JP asked.

"It's a digimon but the line keeps changing. I think we can change it but it will have an effect."

"Should we tell the others?"

"I don't when it will be when I get a clearer sight we can tell."

They couldn't talk anymore because two digimon appeared from the clouds of a distant explosion.

One was a machine with cannons on it back. The smoke didn't let it see the colours but Zoe knew it was silver and the digimon was Machinedramon. The other couldn't be described. It had different parts of different digimon. And when they came together…

"Ah Crap!" she called out.

*******Rika's POV********

"Well look who's here. My favourite people in the entire digital world." Machinedramon called out, but he didn't say it like that.

"Well you're our least favourite person." Tai called out and Rika saw Sora and Mimi refraining laughter. "What?" he asked them.

"That's a digimon." Sora said before the two of them burst into laughter.

"OK, then." He said back uncomfortably.

"Can we get on with this?" Ken called out and Rika knew why. It was a cycle. Ken made Kimeramon so she guessed he wanted to destroy it.

"Why if it isn't my creator." Kimeramon said, and it was the first time she heard him talk. It wasn't a pleasant sound, all the digimon talking at once.

"Why not."

"Enough with the dirty talk, if that's what you call it. If you want to fight get on with it." Yolei shouted out and everyone faced her. Rika had a new found sense for the girl.

The first attack flew past Rika and hit Monodramon who was sleeping on the floor. If Ryo saw it he didn't try anything. His face was locked onto the still figures off the two digimon, as if something happened he didn't want to miss it.

Monodramon didn't seem to have any injuries, which was weird as he should have because the attack created smoke, unless Zoe cleared it again, something was going on. And Rika did not like being in the dark.

"You can't pick on a sleeping digimon it's rude." Kazu said trust him to defend something that doesn't need defending.

"Did the attack hit him?" Kimeramon asked.

"Well, no."

"Did it hurt him?" he was acting as if Kazu was a six year old, which Rika often had to do herself.

"No."

"Do you want to fight me?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

"Yes."

Rika had to keep in the laughter.

*******Suzie's POV*******

"Who wants to fight me first?"

"I wonder why we can't fight Machinedramon first." JP asked, but it was more like a statement then a question.

The other legendary warriors jumped on him in attempt to keep him quiet. All expect Tommy who Kimeramon had he's eyes fixed on.

"What do you know?" the digimon asked. His voice was more venomous then ever and the voices fused together and have a spine tickling feeling. It wasn't pleasant but Tommy kept his ground. Suzie hoped the boy would be OK.

"I know of your plan, and you know it can't happen."

"Who are you to dictate to me, little one?"

"Someone who is going to stop you, by killing your friend first."

Suzie wondered how killing Machinedramon would save everyone. Tommy could have just destroyed Kimeramon before the other and everyone would be saved.

"You know too much." Machinedramon called and fired at Tommy.

The attack was blocked by WarGrowlmon. She didn't know when he digivovled but was gad he did.

"Only an evil digimon attacks when the opponent is unprepared." Takato called out. Suzie thought they should have become Gallantmon instead.

"I never said I was good. Death Claw." The attack hit him but he held his ground.

Before another attack could be made the two opposing digimon were put into ice cages. Suzie didn't know who made them, but when she looked around she could she a fallen image of Tommy near the bed he had made. She was the closest one to him, with the expectation of the legendary warriors, so she walked over.

"Will he be OK?" she asked.

"He'll be fine." Zoe said from beside her. Suzie realised, when battles were going on the warriors became outsiders of sort. They always had an idea of what was happening and tried, sometimes, to stop it.

She looked back at the two digimon and they were trying to break the ice. But when they tried it break the ice she could hear a little hurtful moan coming from behind her. She knew it was Tommy but couldn't look at the boy.

"Takuya stop it now." Zoe said, but the boy did nothing.

"Now, you idiot." Koji said even louder but he still did nothing. He just stared at Machinedramon, as if daring him to make a move.

Luckily someone did.

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon."

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon."

"Exveemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to… Imperialdramon fighter mode."

"Positron laser." The attack hit straight on and Machinedramon went back a bit.

Takuya seemed to be satisfied as the ice melted and the digimon went onto the floor. They seemed to be attacking too much.

**(I'm not very good at fighting bits so use your imagination. It ends with Kimeramon one attack away from being destroyed and Machinedramon still is intact. Let's continue) **

Suzie looked around; whatever was happening seemed to be going in their favour. But if it was then why was Zoe gripping onto Takuya show tightly and why was Ryo looking so out of sorts? Why was Tommy looking at the floor and JP not being able to take his eyes of the fallen digimon? It didn't add up. Not even when Koji said "You all know what's happening so I don't need to explain." In fact thatjust made it worse.

*******Ryo's POV*******

"Don't attack any more." Ryo shouted out .No one else seemed to have heard him as Takato was about to hit Kimeramon.

"I see you have awakened at last." Kimeramon said, and it didn't even sound like he was nearly dead.

"Do you know this guy?" Henry asked but Ryo dismissed him.

"Why?"

"Because I must."

"Why?"

"It's why we were created."

"You said I before."

"We all have a fate, everyone is included." It was very cryptic, and he didn't like it. Just like he didn't like a certain digimon way to cheat deletion.

"I getting bored of this." Ken called out. Ryo saw that he was about to set his DNA digimon on Kimeramon but he didn't want to tell him directly, it would cause panic.

"Don't." he shouted and turned to Ken from his spot. "You attack and you bring back the digimon that gave to the spore."

He could see Ken eyes flash and knew he wouldn't want to bring back the digimon that caused them so many problems.

He saw the DNA digimon dedigivolve and knew ken wouldn't fight. When Ken shook his head at the digidestined, Ryo knew they wouldn't fight either. That left he Tamers and Warriors.

The Warriors seemed to know what was happening as they had separated the two digimon so they wouldn't attack each other but they also took it down.

"Hurry up with it, put me out of my misery." Kimeramon called but Ryo didn't respond.

"Dark Fire." Impmon called out and Ryo wanted to personally destroy the digimon. That was when he saw the distant look in the digimon's eyes and knew he was being controlled. The Myotismon data must still have been around and gone into the first alive dark being. Impmon.

Kimeramon's data went into a stream into Machinedramon, and Ryo could guess what was next. And when Monodramon seemed to wake up he was right. The data went into Machinedramon as well so know everyone will know.

He didn't move from his place near the wall, not even when Rika came.

"Is what I think that's happening, happening?" she asked.

"If you mean the return then yes."

"Monodramon will be OK, you know that." He was impressed by her caring side it wasn't all lovey dovey like Jeri when she was with Takato.

"How can you be sure!" he snapped. He never wanted to snap and especially not at her.

She didn't bother with a response just walked away.

Machinedramon shone a disturbing silver and black and orange colour which made no sense. It put him into a bubble, and when he came out, Ryo knew everything was changing.

"I see you're still here." The digimon called out and Ryo didn't expect a Hello, not from him. **(I don't know what he talks like so I'm making it up.)**

"I see you're well, Millenniummon." A few gasps went around the open space but they died down quickly.

"Why you remember, I'm flattered."

"Don't be. You cheated deletion. That's not allowed."

"Who says so? I'm the master of space and time, I do as I wish."

"At an expense." He mumbled to himself. "You need to die."

"Insolent child. I need not do anything."

Millenniummon looked around the room, as if he was surveying everyone, and Ryo didn't like how that would turn out. He followed the digimon's gaze which lingered on the legendary warriors longer then normal. When he looked at Impmon there was no fear like the other digimon that had seen him. It seemed disturbing that Millenniummon would not be scared of the monster all others were afraid of. Then the digimon turned to Ken.

"How that dark spore working for you."

"Was that a joke?" Ken asked, he wasn't laughing.

"Excuse me."

"I think you know how it was working out me. You put it there."

"Those were pleasant, similar time. Just me, Ryo, you, the worm and the thing."

"Don't call him that!" Ryo exploded.

"Why not, he's gone now. I'll call him what I please and now you can come with me." Ryo wasn't going to go and he knew the digimon knew to.

"You know his answer to that." Wormmon said. It made him feel a bit weak that he couldn't say it himself.

"Are you sure about that." He didn't wait for an answer. "If you change your mind just call me." He told Ryo. "I'll be living now."

And, apparently, as a leaving present Millenniummon made a big explosion which called everyone to fall onto their backs. Most of the legendary warriors were passed out so Zoe couldn't get rid of the smoke. Takuya couldn't focus the fire. Tommy couldn't freeze it, so someone else could break it afterwards.

So they had to sit it out the normal way, which Ryo liked. It remained him of the times he would sit at home and watch TV with Monodramon, or when he would travel the digital world with his digimon partner.

*******Digital Plane- Guardians*******

"We must do something to help." Azulongmon said.

"Why must we? We helped them enough." Zhuqiaomon complained. He did not want to help that he had made clear, but who they were meant to help also caused him discomfort.

"We should use their own plans against them." Seraphimon ventured.

"So, we send a digimon that's powerful, to a human and then both of them will be taken to the warehouse." Baihumon said seeming to not trust the idea.

"That is correct." Gennai added. He rarely talked and when he did it wasn't wrong.

"Well we can't get a digimon unless we trust them absolutely. Spies could be anywhere in the three world." The plant like sovereign said.

"Why send digimon when we can go ourselves." Zhuqiaomon joked. "Were powerful, and I sure trust myself."

The room didn't think of it as a joke but a very good idea.

"You should go." Ophanimon said out loud.

"WHAT!!! I hate humans can't stand to be in the same room as them for very long. And there 27 of them there."

"Think of it as 21. Don't count the warriors."

"You think 6 will make a difference, there will still be twenty one. Being near more then one makes me feel wrong."

"What about Alice, if my memory serves correctly, you didn't hate her?" Baihumon said.

"She was little, they can be thought ways and she understood what we thought. These new children are stubborn."

"So are you." Ophanimon said. "So you will not venture."

"Got that right."

"I cannot either; the world I am from has only one protector, so I must stay there." Gennai said.

"Very well, would you like to leave?" Ophanimon asked. Her world once had no protector and they made it out. Gennai refused and Ophanimon nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll go." Seraphimon volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Ophanimon asked.

"Course, I've been hatched longer then you, and hung out with humans more then any of the others in this room. I know what they are like. And I don't hate them either."

"Ok then, but how will you partner with. I will have to be from your own dimension." Azulongmon stated.

"I know. Shinya will be the ideal choice. His brother is the warrior of fire so it would make sense for him to have a partner. He will also be protected by the group and me, so the lords cannot use them against us."

"You understand once you become an egg you will forget you are an angel until you reach this form again."

"Of course I know. It happened before. Do you understand that you cannot talk to until that point do I will not get help from you." The other digimon nodded. "Finally an excuse to go to my partner."

"You have known? For how long?" Ophanimon asked.

"About a year once he turned twelve."

"The normal age for a human to receive a partner." Gennai said.

"Or spirit. However there have been special cases." Ophanimon added.

"Suzie, Cody, Kari, TK, Ai, Mako and Tommy." Azulongmon said.

"We didn't ask for a running commentary." Zhuqiaomon shouted.

"Time up, we must leave now." Baihumon said.

Azulongmon released on of his cores and it increased in size until the size of a digiegg. Seraphimon added some of his data into it so the core knew what digimon it was dedigivolving. Once the core understood Seraphimon shone with gold light.

"Here goes nothing" she said and his digital data changed into strips. They entered the core and the gold light engulfed the silver. After the light show a single digiegg was left. It was white with gold stars in perfect circles.

Ophanimon took the egg and the guardians left to their respective dimensions.

Ophanimon landed in her castle, and she was now the single protector of the land that once had three.

A bright light shone onto the table she had put the egg and she understood the digiegg was going to its partner. She wished them an angel's luck they would achieve what they wanted.

*******Demon Lords Room- Lucemon POV*******

"Why were we called, I have a nail appointment in ten minutes, and I can't miss it." Lilithmon said coming into the room. "My hands need to be prefect."

"Hand." Barbamon amended.

"Technicality." She shot back.

"Hardly." They weren't about to give up and Lucemon was getting tired this unwanted situation had happened and he was none to pleased.

"ENOUGH!!" he roared. "This is no time for your bickering. We have a problem which I would like solved today and not when the digital moons blow up."

"Well, one moon blew…" Belplemon started but stopped mid sentence under Lucemon gaze.

"What problem?" Daemon asked intrigued. Lucemon loved it when people asked him for advice or when they wanted information. It gave him a sense of pride for himself.

"One child from the frontier dimension has received a digital egg." He said calmly.

"At what age?" Lilithmon asked.

"Twelve, he'll turn thirteen in a couple of weeks."

"That's the normal age. Who is he?" Barbamon asked.

"Shinya Kanbara. Younger brother to the warrior of fire and best friend to warrior of ice."

"You seem awfully informed on the child." Leviamon said.

"I destroyed by those I named. It was good I could cheat deletion. I feel it a need to keep tabs on them. His name came up more then once."

"So he's digimon will be really strong." Daemon guessed.

"Or really weak, which I think is more likely." He said proudly.

"His brother will look after him during fights making the team weak. Shinya will not be able to fight until the egg hatches which would take very long." Barbamon explained, expressing his intelligence. It was starting to get on Lucemons nerves.

"We didn't need you to explain it. Now I must be leaving." Lilithmon said rising from her seat and walking towards the door.

"Make sure you do the right hand. Don't what another of your people dead." Barbamon called to her retreating back.

"Must you anger her?" Leviamon asked.

"Of course."

*******Takato's POV*******

Takato saw some of the people in the warehouse waking up. He had woken up a little while ago and then several other people were awake.

*******Little while later*******

Everyone seemed to be awake, expect the legendary warriors were out of commission. They were all sitting in group talking when Jeri's digiegg started to shake.

"It's hatching." TK said. Takato knew he had seen many eggs hatch, from his own to the ones in primary village.

"I think they get that TJ." Davis said and made a scoffing gesture.

"It's TK" the blonde said back and even Takato was getting bored of it.

The egg hatched and in its place was a digimon Takato had never seen before. It was like a lion cub. It had green eyes that were really big and bore into your skull. There were three red oval dots in a circle on the digimon's forehead but they weren't that big. He wasn't a big digimon and only came up to Jeri's knees.

"Cubbymon, Rookie level. Attack: Cubby Paws and Lions head." Suzie said looking at her d-power then glanced a look at the sleeping Tommy. Takato hoped Henry didn't see that, which he didn't because he then said…

"Why is he at rookie level?"

"When they got the data from Beezlemon, maybe they didn't have enough to give him the ability to go to fresh and intraining level. Maybe." Alice said. They all seemed to be satisfied with the theory as no one commented. Although, Takato was quiet because he didn't want to cause an argument.

They sat around for what seemed like a couple of hours, because nothing happened. They talked a little but soon they seemed to run out of things to talk about. You can only talk so much about your home life without getting homesick, and everything that happened here people all knew about.

"How long will they be out?" Cody asked referring to the warriors who seemed to be the only people still resting.

"Maybe we should scream in their ears or dump water with ice cubes on them." Davis wondered happily.

"Don't think Ice will affect Tommy much." Suzie said and Cody seemed to agree.

"They wait." They all turned to look at Izzy. "OK, I'm not good at this elemental thing; give me a computer any day, but what if we called to their spirits instead of them."

"I don't understand." Tai said.

"I do." Yolei called. "Look, we all know they represent one of the ten elements. What Izzy is saying is that if we can't wake them up the way we normally would be woken up then what if we wake them up the way an element would be woken up." Takato looked and saw a few more confused faces like his own. Luckily Yolei continued. "Example; Lets take Zoe, she's got the spirit of wind, so to wake her up we use wind."

"And for Takuya Fire." Davis added catching on.

"Right." Ken said.

"Tommy ice." Cody said.

"JP; thunder and lightening." Henry said.

"Koji light." Jeri said.

"Do we try Kouichi?" Takato asked. People didn't know what to say so they didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should leave him. If he was already out of it then that's how he should stay right." Yolei said finally.

"I wasn't this fault if he tried to help us." Rika shouted back. Here was the fight that Takato wanted to avoid. Seeing as it was Rika the fight wasn't going to end easily and Ryo wasn't even there to calm her down by redirecting the anger it wasn't going to be pretty.

"What has he been doing expect sleeping."

"He isn't sleeping. Don't you listen to what they say; his body is being taken over."

"Well then it's fault for being in the position in the first place."

"You people put him in the position."

"WHAT! It wasn't our fault if our digimon was out of action, if I'm right so was yours."

"I'm not the one accusing a guy of not trying to help, we he saved us."

"We could have taken him."

"The dude was mega level. We had a mega and an ultimate and you couldn't take him. Kouichi had to take the darkness himself before you could do anything. No offence you others."

"We didn't ask him too."

"Well you didn't stop him. Hell you didn't even know what was happening."

"Did you?"

"Of course not, I just met these guys and there ok, that's saying something"

"Why do you like them so much?"

"Why do you hate them?"

The two just stared at each other from opposite ends of the circle. Takato looked at Ryo who after a longer time then normal understood. He looked at Ken and the two pulled the girls down until they were sitting again. Yolei was sitting down but never looked in the direction of Rika.

Takato was sitting next to Alice and when Rika came to her, he could hear what they were saying even if he didn't want to.

"Sorry." Rika said to Alice and Takato was shocked. "Sorry I called you cold because you aren't. Looking at other people here…"Yolei, Takato thought. "…you don't seem bad. You actually one of the good guys, one of which I'm not."

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked.

"I lost the first friend I had because my ego got in the way."

"That's ok." The two didn't hug or anything because it wasn't like them and it would have made them seem sappier then they already seemed. Luckily not many other people heard.

"I'm not gone with you." Rika said pointing a finger at Henry and the boys hands went up in surrender. Takato had a little idea about what happened between the two girls.

"We should bring them back now don't you think." Henry said wanting an excuse from the situation.

"Fine, we'll do Zoe and JP; you can do Takuya and Tommy. Kari can try Koji seeing as both their powers come from light."

It took a couple of minutes and the legendary warriors were awake, even though they seemed a little weak.

*******Takuya's POV*******

'It's so weird' he thought to himself. One second he was sleeping then this fire burnt through his body and it was more comforting then sleeping. He opened his eyes to see the all to familiar layout of the warehouse.

"How long were we out?" he asked.

"Hard to tell in this place, we woke up a couple of hours ago so longer then that."

"OK." He didn't want to ask anymore a hurt when he tried to move.

"I'll help." Koji said as if reading his mind. The twin laid a hand on the brunette's forehead and the pain started to go away.

"Did they try do wake Kouichi up?" He asked once it was finished.

"No, I guess it's good. Don't want him to have incomplete powers." Koji joked but it didn't lighten the mood.

"You ever wonder what would happen when Duskmon comes back."

"I try not to think about it." Koji answered.

"Hey guys." Zoe said coming over. Takuya was glad she looked fine. But looking and feeling were different things. So he decided to test it.

"Hey stop that." Zoe shouted.

"Just checking you we're ok."

"Trying to take my spirit involves that?"

"I would ask you, but you could lie."

"Why would I lie?"

"You always lie when you're hurt."

"I'm going to leave now." Koji said uneasily getting up.

"Didn't know you noticed." Zoe said and Koji sat back down. Zoe sat down to next to the warrior of fire.

They talk for long because a vortex opened up again and a little kid fell out. Zoe's wind managed to catch him before he fell and laid him on the floor.

"That looks like Shinya." She said looking at he boy.

"It can't be, he doesn't have a partner." Takuya said. When Shinya stood up he was holding a white and gold digiegg.

"No way" he said to himself however it was a little loud and everyone heard including his brother.

"Hey bro. Could you explain what this is, and why I'm here." Shinya said pointing to he egg and then to the warehouse.

"What?" Takuya was lost for words. He didn't want his little brother caught up in all this.

"What's that?" Kazu shouted and Takuya had to snap out of his thought when he saw the big green balled digimon we was trapped inside.

And Shinya was standing near it.

"Shinya get over here now." he shouted. The little boy seemed so scared he listened to what his older brother said.

"Where am I? Takuya I just want to go home." He sobbed. Takuya didn't know what to do, he rarely saw Shinya crying, and it remained him of Tommy when they first went to the digital world.

Luckily Zoe took the boy to the side and started to talk to him. Tommy went over as well so Takuya knew he'd be Ok.

"Warrior of Fire, I didn't know it was a family reunion." Sakkakumon called out from one of the 10 balls on his body. "Well, luckily his isn't social visit either." All the balls expect the middle light up the dimmed after a couple of seconds.

"Where Zoe and Tommy gone?" Shinya asked. And that was when Takuya noticed that nine people were gone.

Zoe, Tommy, Suzie, Jeri, Mimi, Izzy, Ken, Cody and Alice.

And there digimon were left behind.

**Finished. **

**So Shinya ended up in the warehouse and the 9 people have gone in the digimon without their digimon. And what happened to the other line Koji found.**

**Stay Tuned. **


	7. Looming Darkness

**Chapter Seven: Looming Darkness**

*******JP's POV*******

JP looked on as Takuya tried to calm his brother down. It was unusual for Shinya to be here, even more unusual that he had the digiegg, which it was he didn't know, Tommy knew more about that.

"What is that thing?" Ken asked again. No one had answered before. Takuya was with Shinya, who was freaked as his best friend had vanished into thin air. Koji was thinking of a way to help them, whatever it was, wasn't going to be pretty, if it was it would have taken so long.

"That's Sakkakumon, beast form of Mercurimon. Basically, those nine balls around him are different planes, so different place for him to destroy digimon."

"But if he's the ball thing, he can't fight." Tai pointed out.

"He allows other digimon to enter him; they then fight the one inside. You can leave but only after you win."

"Who did you have to fight?" Shinya asked. He seemed to have calmed down and understood what was happening. He was clutching onto the golden digiegg as if she didn't want to lose it.

"Shadow Seraphimon."

"That name sound familiar." He little boy said and sat down to think about it.

"But they can't fight not without their digimon." TK said.

"I know, that's why I'm thinking of a way to get Sakkakumon to take them." Koji said. "And the only good one I thought of is highly unlikely to work."

"So we need to get seven digimon to their partners." Kari said and JP nodded. He seemed to be the guy that people were all asking, as he was the only one without anything to do.

"What about Zoe and Tommy?" Mako asked.

"They have their spirits, they can't be taken away from them unless…" Takuya started.

"They die." Davis finished.

*******Suzie's POV*******

Suzie walked around the desert, for she didn't know how long. Time seemed to have been going slower here then in the warehouse or the real world. The last thing she remembered was a boy her age came into the warehouse. Takuya started shouting at him and then she was in the desert. She still had sand in her hair from when she fell; luckily it was a sand dune and not a little sand so it broke her fall.

She couldn't see any people so she wasn't back home, and there were no digimon so she couldn't be in the digital world.

She walked towards the sun and tripped over a snake. She didn't know how she couldn't have seen it before. It was white with purple and held an axe with its tail. She knew who it was because she knew who all the devas were. Thus this was the snake deva; Sandiramon.

*******Tommy's POV*******

The boy walked across the jungle. He passed trees and bushes; he evaded the loose tree roots on the ground and kept low under the branches of the trees. It was a mix of green and blue, the same colour as his d-tector.

It seemed weird that this best friend was in the warehouse which was where he was a little while ago. Now he was in Sakkakumon and had to remember everything that happened here was real and fake at the same time.

He never got a good look at the egg that Shinya was holding or he would have been able to know what digimon was going to come. It all happened so quick, one second he was explaining to Shinya what was happening and saying not be scared and the next he fell into a bush.

He made it to a clearing and saw a watering hole and couldn't see anything, he wasn't thirsty but went to the water anyway. He didn't drink any as he knew it wasn't real, it was all Sakkakumon so it wasn't going to be pleasant.

He made it to a corner of the circular pool and opposite him he could see a tiger, that wasn't there before. It had wings the same colour as its fur. There were purple spikes coming out of its body and he had a red handkerchief around his neck.

It was the deva Mihiramon.

*******Mimi's POV*******

Mimi walked through the mud. She didn't like it, her shoes were pink heels and the mud only made her mood worse. Palmon wasn't here so there was no one to talk to, so she had to walk through the mud in silence.

The whole area were she was was covered in mud, she thought she'd seen a rock before but it was a pile of wet mud, luckily she didn't sit on it.

She didn't know what she was doing here, she remembered talking to Sora, then this ball thing came and then she landed in a pile of mud. Whatever digimon lived here she was sure was filthy.

She could hear water running so dragged her feet towards it. as she got closer she heard it was more denser then the sound of water, then she got even more closer and saw it was a mud fall, like a waterfall but mud fell instead of water.

At the bottom was a pig. It was enormous, and she was sure it could topple a few building from walking in the middle of a road.

She looked around and saw a piece of cardboard in the mud a little away from her. She walked towards it, hoping the pig wouldn't hear the mud under her heals. Her manicured nails went into the mud and when they came out it was holding onto a piece of board, which was also covered in mud. She used the sleeve of her jacket and moved the mud away. It read 'home of Vikaralamon, prepare to be destroyed' in red letters.

*******Cody's POV*******

Cody walked through the room. It looked as if he's walked into a bedroom for a mouse. There was a round bed and a fridge near the far wall. Cody walked over to it and opened the handle. The handle was near his head but the fridge itself reached the ceiling.

Inside was the largest amount of cheese Cody had ever seen. They were all kinds from cheddar to brie to mozzarella. There were also ladders to go between the different levels.

Armadillomon would have loved it here. He didn't know why his digimon partner wasn't allowed to come with him. What if he got into trouble and needed help to get out it. Cody wasn't the type of person to look or normally find trouble, but what if once it did happen and he had no way to protect himself.

He closed the large door and went toward the bed. It wasn't big but enough to fit both him and his digimon. The only light in the room came from the little light bulb on the ceiling, and the outside light from a small crack in what he thought was the wall.

**(Think of the place jerry lives in tom and jerry. Only bigger and not with the weird bed. Also with a fridge and built in bathroom.**

**Every mouse's dream.)**

He sat on the bed as there was nothing else to do. He thought he could play with the cheese, but he was thought not to play with food, and the cheese wasn't appealing to him as it would have been before he came to the warehouse.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and out came a rat digimon. He was sure it was a digimon as a normal rat wouldn't have a metal body or wings. They also would have a double ended shovel on their back. No this was a digimon, and the worst he didn't know which one, and he didn't have help to fight, because by the looks of the rat it wanted to fight someone.

*******Jeri's POV*******

Jeri walked around the field for a long time. She'd fallen on a patch of sheep's wool and she was lucky it broke her fall. She knew she was in the digital world of a sort. Why would however started this send her home just after her partner came.

She instantly became saddened at the thought. The egg had just hatched and she was already separated from it. It was unfair on her, before when she found Leomon he was deleted and now she was gone. The thought that she might have died crossed her mind, and this was a digital afterlife but she knew that she was alive. The pinch said so.

She wondered what would happen to Calumon now that she had her partner back she wasn't about to abandon the little digimon, and was sure that Cubbymon and Calumon could play together.

She walked the field as that was all there seemed to be. It must have been her second walk around when she noticed there were no sheep expect one. It had purple armour and its horns stuck out more then normal. She knew it was Pajiramon, because what other digimon looks like a warrior sheep.

*******Zoe's POV*******

Zoe had to have had one of the worst landings in the history of landings inside Sakkakumon. She fell from the sky onto a floor of mirrors. She thought she had broken glass on and in her, but luckily her spirits shielded her from the most dangerous pieces. But a little pieces still managed a hit her where her sport suit wasn't helping.

Where she was, was like a maze of mirrors. Everywhere she went there were at least three reflections of her. She walked around she didn't know how long, it might have been a circle or a complete different route and she wouldn't have known.

She thought of taking her shoe off to see if she could find it again, but then she might not find it, so she'd have a hobble one footed. So she kept her shoe on.

She knew in Sakkakumon so whatever happened, happened because he wanted it to. She hoped Takuya and the other could beat Sakkakumon from outside, but then it would also mean that she was deleted to.

She turned about five corners and walked five long corridors before she saw what she didn't want to see.

It was a big old dragon. Green with milky yellow horns, it was skinny and had really long arms. It tail reached its head. He looked weak, but from experience Zoe knew that even the youngest of digimon were deadly.

*******Izzy's POV*******

Izzy walked around the computer room admiring all the machinery. It had been a long time since he'd been near any technology and he only hoped that he could stay here, it was a type of heaven after he had been in the warehouse.

He had left he's laptop outside the school gym so he wanted another laptop so he could do what he wanted on it.

The room was long and big so he could have spent enough time here as he wanted. He wanted Tentomon to be there with him. He would have loved all the electronic things.

He walked near what seemed to be the darkest part of the room. It was then he saw a clothes wearing monkey. He had seen pictures of some digimon on his laptop. This one was Makuramon.

*******Alice's POV*******

Alice sat on the rock close to where she had fallen. She thought it was stupid to walk anywhere, if the digimon that wanted to fight her wanted to fight then it would come to her. Why would she need to go looking for trouble if trouble was coming to her?

She didn't even have Dobermon so her looking for a digimon was like looking for someone to attack her. If it was the digital world she knew that would be most likely.

Seeing as she wasn't moving anywhere she didn't know where she was. All she could she was some trees and some rocks. There wasn't anything appealing about the scenery.

She needed to go back or have Dobermon here as if he and Gatomon stayed in a room for too long without supervision then someone was going to get hurt. Dobermon used to be a Virus digimon and the only one Alice knew that turned into a Vaccine one. The 'Digi-core Hunter' still hated the cat digimon for reasons she didn't know.

She heard some rustling in the trees and the sound of hooves on the rocks. She looked behind her, then in front. She wanted Dobermon to be there, as standing in front of her was one of the devas she didn't like when she was living in the digital world.

Vajiramon.

*******Ken's POV*******

Ken looked on as he let his feet take him where it needed to. He looked around him but could only see huge mountains on every side. There was only a narrow path between where the base of the mountains met and that's where he was walking.

He had stumbled a fair amount of times and it had left a mark on his jeans. He hoped whatever was going to happen would happen quickly after he gets Wormmon.

He knew he could count on the technological brains of Izzy, Henry and even Tommy. The little boy knew much for his age. Then there was the sheer determination of the goggleheads. They wouldn't give up, not even when the odds were against them. That was something he learnt he hard way. He was sure that the other two were the same why else would Rika complain about there being more then one.

He dropped onto a pile off small rocks, when he lost his footing. He got up, but felt his ankle hurting. He knew it was sprained and in the worst case broken. But he wasn't the medical expert.

He stopped examining his foot when he heard a noise in front of him. He looked up and saw a rooster. He had been there when Izzy had looked at other digimon, and he knew it was Sinduramon.

*******Takato's POV*******

"What do you mean we can't just fight him?" Rika screamed.

"Well, we fight him and win then the people inside get deleted." Koji said calmly.

"What if we fight him a little bit?"

"It would still affect them."

"What if we scared him?"

"I doubt he's scared of us, or he would have already let the digimon go."

"Maybe since you become digimon, he thought the other wouldn't need their digimon too." Sora asked hopefully.

"Don't think so or he'd have listened when they already told him." Matt said back.

"If he isn't scared of us, he might be scared of …" Takuya started but finished by pointing at sleeping Kouichi.

"Absolutely not." Koji shouted, and Takato wondered just how bad Duskmon could be.

They talked about how bad the idea would be from Koji's end and how it could be played to their advantage by Takuya's. The idea was dropped when Koji asked if Takuya wanted the first digimon that Shinya saw operate to be Duskmon.

They sat in silence until Shinya said that he would match Duskmon to other digimon. It seemed that Koji knew it was the best bet, so he reluctantly agreed.

"Just don't get to close to him." he warned the others. "He tends to get a bit annoyed if you do."

"What would he do if we got to close?"

"Let's put it this way, we couldn't beat him when we were in beast form and he was in human."

Takato looked over this and it came to that Kouichi/Duskmon was at Champion level and the others were at Ultimate.

"Like he had a bit of Lucemon included." JP said. It brought a small smile to Takato's face, but it grew grim instantly. Lucemon, from what he knew, was vicious and Mega level digimon feared his rookie form.

"He isn't that bad." Mako defended and Takato was confused whether he was defending Lucemon or Duskmon. No one else seemed to know either as they kept quiet.

"I have to ask, who is Duskmon, or Lucemon, or that giant ball thing." Shinya said pointing Sakkakumon; he held his hand up when it looked like he was going to be interrupted. "I get there digimon, I know all about them, it's been explained to me. But what I don't get is why all were here and who called me here."

Takato started to wonder to. Shinya came a long time after them, so he'd only recently found his partner. But then why would whoever who organised this cal him too. And what did he mean when it had been explained to him. Apparently TK had the same thing on his mind so he aired the question.

"Who explained to you about digimon?"

"Seraphimon." He said. "He said he was my partner but couldn't stay with me as he had a world to protect. He explained to me about the legendary warriors and about digimon. He said if I ever wanted to meet him to talk about something I just had to call him, and he's help me."

"How do you call him?" Takuya asked.

"This." Takato watched, with everyone else, as Shinya pulled on its right sleeve. Underneath was a gold symbol. It looked like a smaller version of the mark on Seraphimon. There was also a little writing above and underneath the mark oh the back of the boys' wrist. Everything was in gold.

"Does anyone know what that says?" Takuya asked.

Most people shook their head and other people looked at Tentomon. The flying bug shook its head and came over.

"It says 'power of an angel'." The bug said. Takato looked over at Takuya and could see the colour drain from his face. It looked like whatever it meant would be bad for them. Takato just didn't know if it would be bad for the others too.

"That's impossible." JP cracked out. He looked a little better then Takuya but it didn't help ease the feeling that it was a bad thing.

"Well everything in the digital world seems impossible, so I'm sure it not that bad." Tai started but became quiet at the look Takuya gave him. That was all that Takato needed to confirm his fears.

Shinya had the power of an angel, the protector of the frontier digital world, which meant that one of the angels was his partner or he turned into the angel. It would therefore mean there would only be one angel left in that world to help it. And the power of an angel should be left in the hand of one thirteen year old boy.

"We have to do it." Takuya said after a long time. Koji nodded and moved over to his older brother. His shoulders were in a way that it seemed to be dragging him away instead of taking him towards the boy but he fought it and knelt down.

The ice had started to melt; it was halfway gone, since Tommy had left. Takato knew that the legendary warriors would be fine they had their spirits, but the others didn't they had digimon, who were being oddly quiet.

Koji put his hand on Kouichi's forehead. There seemed to be a sort of light show because white light seemed to be coming from Koji's hand and black light seemed to be coming from the lying boy. They met near the middle in a murky shad e of grey, Takato could feel the grey taking hold and didn't like it one bit.

The grey seemed to be getting darker and it moved towards Koji, the boy had to move backwards but the light still left from his fingers. Koji started to move from side to side as if losing power, but he caught himself and pulled his hand back, shattering the bond between the brothers.

"And I was so enjoying that." He voice called from the floor behind him. he had been so intrigued by what was happening to the younger brother that he forgot the older one.

He turned to be the figure behind him. it was still Kouichi, he still wore the cap and same clothes as when he first came and when he was sleeping, but there were differences.

The shades of his clothes were darker. The blue had become dark, nearly black. The trousers seemed to have rips in them as if he was fighting and his hand had grey fingerless gloves. In one hand was the handle of a sword, which was his; Takato presumed, and the other hand was on the blade. The hand on the blade was gripping the sword itself tightly and if he held it any tighter he might have bled.

He gave of the image that he meant business and if he sent something he would do it, like a hit man with principles.

"This is much better." He said looking at his clothes and playing with the sword in his hand.

"Your ok." Joe said.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Do I seem like the type to die easily? You need to keep you mouth shut or I'll cut of the thing that helps you talk." Kouichi didn't explicitly say it but Takato knew what it was. It seemed unfair that Kouichi picked on the person that seemed to care if he was fie or not. It made the boy scared to think about what he might do to people that had pissed him off.

"Don't threaten those weaker then you." JP called from behind.

"I will do as I like warrior of thunder, I question is what will you do?" Kouichi said back.

"Send you back where you need to be."

"Where would that be then?"

"You know where."

"I think the dark ocean can wait a little while for my return." Takato cast a look back to Kari who he could see shudder. He knew some of her adventure to the dark ocean as the program showed them, but he thought there would be more people didn't know about.

"They can see you right now." he said calmly. Takato wondered how he kept his calm; just being in the presence of Kouichi in this state was enough to send him, the calm one, into a fight.

"But then how will I help you?" he said back smirking. It seemed like the old Kouichi smiled and the new one smirked. They seemed like polar opposites.

No one said anything for a long time and Kouichi started to look bored. "You know I could just destroy you all."

"Can't. we have our fusion spirits?" Takuya said bravely. It made sense, they go to mega and beat the champion digimon, but something was bugging the tamer leader.

"Your fusion spirits brought back the true spirits of darkness, it never destroyed me. Now I have the ability to fusion evolve, so I win."

"We have unified."

"Might what to think over that again. You don't have wood, steel or earth. Water is with Zoe who also has wind and the little boy has ice. I sure am not giving you my spirit." He smirked again, after getting another up on the good ones. Takato would have helped but he didn't know how Kouichi/Duskmon operated. So he chose the keep them talking method.

"How do you know that they aren't here?" he made sure to keep his voice curious and not accusing and it was hard.

"Looked into my dear brother's memory, there was so much he hasn't told you people. Did you know he stole your phone and sold it to Conner down the road from you, Takuya?" Takato could see that Takuya was keeping in a retort, barely.

"There's one question that been annoying me since Ophanimon and Seraphimon came." TK said, catching on.

"Those two wannabe's came here. What did they do; tell JP he could lose weight if he promised them chocolate. Which is never going to happen Fatso." JP looked like he was about to say something but was kept quiet when Kazu put a bad over his mouth.

"No, they both touched your d-tector when they touched the others only once."

"The digimon that looked after my spirit was twice as powerful as them so they both needed to help to get Kouichi's power to the required level."

"Sure he's more powerful; no wonder the power went to his head." Kari mumbled to herself, however many people heard.

Duskmon turned from TK to look at the girl standing next to him. "Well, if it isn't the princess herself." He said to her. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough." She said back and looked him in the eye. Something that no one them had done so far. "You want to help?"

"With what?" he sounded interested.

"Getting our friends out of that thing." She said nodding her head towards the stationary Sakkakumon.

"Let me see, I either help you so I get to annoy the digimon I hate the most after those lot." He said pointing a finger at the three boys. "Or I walk away and let you suffer." He looked as if he was wondering hard.

"I think I will walk away and let your suffer if I was feeling a bit irritated, but I'm not so I'll annoy the shit of the ball monster."

No one said anything.

"No thank you. Well do you want him to do anything expect for take them out of there, I would be a loss to have them alive and well." He said just when Takato was beginning to think he was a little better then the LW described.

"Just send their digimon in." Koji said.

"Of course little brother." He said smiling although it didn't look like one. "Execute Spirit evolution…Duskmon."

It seemed like the hazardous feeling Kouichi carried around with him had tripled or more. There was a digimon standing there and all of its eyes were trained on the warrior of steel.

"Well, Well, Well, looks like the digimon has nothing to say." Duskmon taunted.

"Nothing can be said to the likes of you." Sakkakumon said back, although his voice shook.

"If you're scared just admit it. I promise to use it against you."

"Your way of words will get you into trouble."

"Do not dictate to me. You know what will happen when you do and I'm sure you know that it will not be pretty." He placed the sword onto one of the tubes connecting the balls to each other. "Don't make me do it as much as I want to." He warned.

If Sakkakumon didn't give in Takato was sure he'd he deleted along with the 9 people inside.

**Finished.**

**Next chapter the nine fights the other 9 devas.**

******Theses are the ages for people there******

**Adventure/02**

**Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi: 16**

**Joe: 17**

**Izzy: 15**

**TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei: 14**

**Cody: 11**

**Tamers:**

**Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Ryo, Alice, Jeri: 16**

**Suzie: 12**

**Ai and Mako: 9**

**Frontier**

**Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Kouichi: 16**

**Tommy, Shinya: 12**

**JP: 17**

******These might not make sense but it's how it is in my story***** **


	8. Duel of the Devas

**Chapter 8: Duel of the Devas**

**AN: in the last chapter I made 2 mistakes: In the warehouse Ken is there when he should be, the same for Tentomon. SORRY!!**

**PRFFStoryTeller: Hope this chapter clears it up for you. **

*******Zoe's POV*******

Majiramon seemed to have noticed Zoe, and there was no where for her to hide. The mirrors seemed to have blocked her exit and they showed the dragon Zoe's every action.

"Well look who we have here." He said in an old weak voice but Zoe was not fooled. Lucemon had acted sweet and cute right up until be took his henchmen's factual codes. "The land of mirrors welcomes you."

"I not here to stay, all I have to do is beat you and I can leave." She said back.

"You think it's that simple. Sakkakumon has not let any digimon through the barrier expect us so you can't fight without your friend." The dragon deva seemed to have been misinformed about the person he was going to fight.

"I don't have a digimon friend, only my spirit. Which I will use to delete you." She said back and took out her d-tector.

Expect it was a phone.

She stared at the purple and pink phone knowing it couldn't have been right. She had used her d-tector to fight Ranamon so she should be able to transform. She searched through the files, keeping an eye on Majiramon through the mirror on her right. She found her spirits but no way to transform using them.

"Not so tough are you now." the dragon said.

"I don't need my spirit to defeat you." She said and sent a wind blast at the old dragon. In human form her powers were the same level as a rookie, so the attack done little damage. "Ah crap." She called and ran through the maze of mirrors again.

She knew she had to find the thing she needed to transform, but she couldn't.

It was about to turn left into another corridor of mirrors when she had a brainwave. Last time they were in Sakkakumon her, Tommy and JP had tried to contact Takuya and Koji and it had worked. So maybe see would be able to contact them from inside.

She took out her phone and called Takuya's number. It might have worked if he had an ordinary phone but it had turned into d-tector when they came here. There were about five rings before he picked up.

"Hello?" he sounded confused.

"Hey."

"Zoe, where are you? Are you ok? Who you fighting?" the question came out at once.

"I'm fine; I'm in a place called the land of mirrors at least that's what Majiramon called him."

"The dragon deva." There seemed to be some talking behind him but she couldn't hear.

"Yh him. But I can't transform. I haven't got a d-tector."

"Were working on helping you, the other people need their digimon too."

"How do you plan on doing that, you know Sakkakumon won't give in that easily."

"We know that's why we called a little help." He didn't sound happy more like he didn't want whoever's help at all.

"Who?" she dreaded the answer.

"Duskmon. Please don't start shouting." He added quickly but it was too late.

"Do you know hat you've done. How could you. That's just great, I leave for 10 minutes and you bring back the digimon we all hate. What was going through your mind?"

"Keeping you and everyone else safe." He shouted back.

The phone/ d-tector seemed to be moving to another person or digimon.

"Warrior of wind, how nice to hear your voice." Duskmon said.

"Give the phone back to Takuya." She demanded. There must have been a good reason that the people there hadn't blasted him yet.

"Is that how you talk to an old friend?"

"Friend? You're the third single person I hate the most. You're far from being my friend."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to let you out, can't have some one else destroying the person that hates me."

He must have done something because the phone line went dead and she felt her phone changing shape. She looked down to see her purple and pink d-tector.

"Execute, beast spirit evolution…Zephyrmon."

She flew through the corridor until she reached Majiramon. There wasn't a way for her not to be seen but that was her plan. Just win there wasn't going to be no waiting.

"Hurricane gale." The attack hit the dragon in the face. He had already seen her through the mirrors and she hit him when he turned around.

"Flaming arrowheads." The attack she was able to dodge but it hit the mirror behind her and shards of glass fell onto the floor. She knew she had to keep in the air. If she went onto the floor the glass would hurt her and if she went too high she would risk breaking the glass ceiling.

She somersaulted towards him before kicking him in the stomach. He looked as if he hadn't expected a physical attack but thought she might have sent another wind attack towards her. The confusion was enough for Zoe to hit him what she had.

They kept attacking for she didn't know how long but stopped when she threw him into the mirrors behind him.

"Flaming arrowheads." He sent the attack towards her and she wasn't able to dodge it quick enough, but it hit the mirror behind her. The tiny shards of glass went into back missing her wings.

The attack had cost him energy as he seemed to be beaten but she didn't want to risk it. She flew to him, helplessly, and dug her heel into neck snapping it in half.

His data flew around all the mirrors shattering them.

She de-digivovled and checked herself over. Her clothes were fine, as they never got hurt when she transformed. However other parts of her didn't fare so well. She had glass in the hands and lower part of her leg. She couldn't see her back as the mirrors were all gone, but it hurt like hell.

She stood in the only safe place on the ground, but it didn't last long as she was teleported back to the warehouse.

She came back to where she was standing before, when she was with Tommy and Shinya. Everyone seemed to be a little away from her and must have not heard her come.

She tired to walk but collapsed onto the floor and she was out cold for the first time since coming here.

*******Suzie's POV*******

The snake turned its head to look at her. She knew she had to run but her feet her rooted into the sand and her eyes refused to break eye contact with the deva. They stayed like that until Sandiramon threw his axe at her. She still couldn't move but felt herself being pushed.

"Are you ok Suzie?" Lopmon asked her and Suzie felt a smile coming onto her lips. She hugged her digimon close like she was never going to let go.

"I'm fine but Sandiramon…"

"Needs be beaten." Lopmon finished, but it was not words she going to say.

"No he needs help to leave her. He's your fellow deva."

"No Suzie I am not a deva anymore, and Sandiramon will stop at nothing to destroy us. If we do not destroy him, he will destroy us and you will not be able to see your family again and go home."

"How do you know?" she asked timidly. She did want to go home.

"I was in the warehouse until I came here. The legendary warriors were talking about it."

"I don't want to hurt him." she said.

"But we have to. You think Henry wanted to hurt him when they fought him? No he didn't but he still fought."

Suzie thought it over. Lopmon was a deva so she knew all about them; she defended the gate to the sovereigns home so they trusted her. If she said they needed to delete someone they Suzie would listen to her.

"Matrix digivolution, Lopmon digivolve to… Antylamon."

Suzie took out her modify cards but didn't think she'd need them. Antylamon was powerful without them. It helped to be on the safe side.

"How can you leave us?" Sandiramon asked.

"How could I stay, I didn't have the same beliefs as you." She said back.

"Well then I guess I have to destroy you."

"Not if I destroy you first." She answered back. "Bunny blades."

"Venom axe."

The attack both hit each other with the correct force and the right amount of accuracy. But Sandiramon moved a fraction of an inch. Suzie understood that Antylamon was more powerful but that didn't stop here from swiping.

"Digi-modify… speed activate." Suzie called and swiped the card through her pink d-power.

Antylamon made so many attacks it seemed near impossible for Suzie to see them. The rabbit was normally very fast but with the speed card no person could see her, not even the snake.

It threw its axe a couple of times but it only made impact with the air. Ina matter of minutes the battle was over and Sandiramon's data was shattered throughout the desert.

Rain started to fall onto the land and the sand started to get better. Suzie fell into the warehouse, she started to hurt but it went away when she saw Zoe. They girl had glass shards in her that Joe was helping to take out with the help of JP.

*******Cody's POV*******

The rat digimon looked at Cody and Cody couldn't look. He ran behind the wardrobe.

He didn't want to hide from the monster but he wasn't tough like the rest. He didn't have the will power to fight the digimon without his own. He others made him feel so young whenever he was with them. He was going to become twelve in a matter of weeks in the real world, but now that he didn't know if his birthday had gown or if it was still coming.

As he was thinking about it something fell from the sky and hit the bed. It seemed to have a shell and was a yellowy creamy colour.

Armadillomon.

Cody didn't make a move from behind the wardrobe and it seemed to be a good idea because it seemed when the rat saw the other digimon he lost the drive to fight. It seemed to hate humans and love digimon. The rat digimon went to the fridge and closed the door behind him.

Cody moved out and slowly made his way to the bed.

"Hey Armadillomon I am glad to see you." Cody whispered, he had heard somewhere that rats have good hearing.

"Heya Cody, why are you whispering? Kumbiramon isn't here."

"Who? The rat can probably hear me that's why."

"The rat is Kumbiramon ultimate level, hates all humans, and loves digimon."

"I gathered that, what do we do? Fight or flight."

"As much as I love running away, if we do we won't be able to go back to your friends."

"So fight. You ready." He saw a nod of the head from his digimon and took out his D3. "Digi armour energise."

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Digmon."

The light and sound must have attracted Kumbiramon as he opened the door and jumped onto the floor.

"You side with humans, you will be destroyed." Kumbiramon said, the voice sounded whiny and childish. "Deva Clone."

The attacks hit Digmon with the same amount of power as Cody would assumed Digmon had, but Armadillomon said that it was a ultimate so it should have been harder for them to fight it.

"Rock crackin'" Digmon sent its own attack and the ground spilt under the rat and it fell in. it couldn't multiply in the ground as there was not enough space. If it did and went attacking again then it would only hurt itself.

A lose lose situation.

Digmon jumped into the small gap he made and drilled through the rats armour. It cracked open and Digmon through it out to Cody. Inside were different veils of a yellow potion.

There seemed to be a large amount of them all lining the inside circles. Cody opened one and poured in onto his hand. It seemed like a silly thing to do as it might have a negative effect on him or no effect if it was for digimon only.

It healed up the paper cut on his finger so the veils were obviously healing potions, it as the way Kumbiramon healed himself after a fight.

He was holding the gold shell when Armadillomon came to him and said the digimon was gone.

Cody looked and could see the data changing the room. The rooms items seemed to be changing and the cheese seemed to be moving into a piece of data. The armour in his hand seemed to be changing as well but Cody didn't let go. It changed into a backpack that he still kept hold of.

He looked inside and could see all the veils inside; it would be a good idea to keep them in case someone got hurt.

That was the last thing he thought before he was taken back to the warehouse. He looked around and could see Zoe on the side and Suzie talking to her brother. He could see everyone talking to someone but no one was with the new boy. He chose to walk over Joe and explain to him. Then he would talk to Shinya.

*******Alice's POV*******

Alice hoped that Dobermon was here because she didn't know how much longer Vajiramon was going stay without attacking her. She normally got on well with the Devas as they felt that she was brought up as a digimon so she would understand where they came from. Vajirmon and Catsuramon were exceptions, they felt that she ought to be killed and on more then one occasion had she heard them talking to their master.

*******Flashback-Alice age 10***** **

"But surely you do not still feel the need to keep her here; she is a mockery to everything we believe in." Catsuramon was saying. Alice was walking to the kitchen when she heard them talking.

"She should stay; I will do her good to be safe. We do not know what will happen to her in the open." Antylamon argued in her soft voice that made any person feel guilty.

"But we hate humans." Vajiramon said back.

"I do not disagree but send her back do not kill her." Antylamon offered.

"When did you become so soft?" Vajiramon asked. He didn't get to say anything else as he was pinned to the wall with one of Antylamon's blades.

"I have not become soft, and I'll delete you just to prove it." she said in her cool voice but it was full of hate and a hint of a challenge.

"ENOUGH!" a big red bird called from its throne. "Alice stays. If I do not listen the other three sovereigns could start war. I can not afford that with my plans in action. The catalyst needs to be protected and I will stop at now length to get it back."

*******End*******

Alice smiled at the memory, she was terrified then but it reminded her of other good times she had in the digital world. Antylamon used to hate humans a lot back then, now she has one for a partner.

She was snapped out from the memories when she heard Vajiramon talk. "Why are you sitting so lonely, no digimon here to help you." He taunted.

"Who said she needs help." a voice called from behind her, it jumped onto the rock next to her and she rested in between its spikes.

"No one told me you were back." Vajiramon said to Dobermon but the dog took no notice.

"Want to beat him." He asked Alice instead.

"Thought you'd ask." She said smiling. She took out her d-power from the small bag she carried with her. Her bag was black like her clothes and her d-power.

She showed it to her Vajiramon and he took a small step back. Dobermon was a powerful digimon. He had part of the four sovereign's powers. It was enough to give the other digimon the ability to bio-merge so it would certainly be enough to beat the ox deva. And with a modify card pack, this duo was deadly.

"Black Beam." The attack didn't hit Vajiramon but Alice wasn't upset. The beam hit the tree behind the ox, and fell on top of him.

"Grey noise." The ox was powerless even before he laid one attack. Alice sat back onto the rock and chose this time to get some peace and quiet before she went back to the warehouse.

Dobermon was talking about why they were here and Alice was listening. They talked until Vajiramon made a sound that told them he was waking up. Alice didn't want to delete him straightaway, she wanted him to suffer, and him under a tree seemed like the best idea.

She walked to him and kicked him in the face. As she walked away she sensed Vajiramon getting up. Before he could do anything Dobermon was on him and beating the shit out of him.

Dobermon seemed to have changed back to virus type from vaccine which was great as he was faster, stronger and more alert like this. However it was hard get him back to vaccine type and being in virus form meant he would want to fight, and he would lose energy quickly. It was bad news for people he didn't like and were in close quarters with him, like Gatomon.

Vajiramon data scattered the area and Dobermon came over to Alice. He seemed happier being in his normal form but it would be bad news for everyone else.

"Dobermon you have to change back." She pleaded.

"I can't, I want to fight."

"I will right now or I will decrease your energy and make it much more painful." She said pulling out the card that her grandfather had made just for her, just for this purpose.

"Please don't." Dobermon asked and closed his eyes.

His eyes were still closed when they came back to the warehouse. She could she everyone talking and doing something. Joe gave Zoe a vial which she only had a drop of. Suzie was playing with Lopmon, who looked at Alice and smiled. Cody seemed to be talking to the new boy. She walked over to where Rika was walking with Henry and Ryo.

*******Mimi's POV*******

Mimi looked down from the tree she was on. Palmon was next to her and they both looked down to see the pig deva eating the mud he just used to bath with. Mimi didn't like it one bit and the only thing keeping from walking up to the digimon and giving him a bath was that she would have to be within smelling distance of the beast.

'That could be one of its attacks' she thought to herself.

"What do we do now?" Palmon asked. Mimi didn't know what to say, she normally listened to what the others said and then objected if she didn't agree, she never had to think of an idea herself. Tai was normally in charge and then Matt. Sora would take over if they were fighting or out of the equation. It was never her.

Until now.

"I guess we fight." She said after thinking it over.

"You sure?" Palmon made sure.

Mimi nodded. "That's what the others would have decided on the circumstances."

Palmon nodded this time. "It's an ultimate so I need to be one too I think. It will save energy."

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon. Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon."

"OK you big pig you need an attitude adjustment. No one eats and bath in the same mud. Flower cannon."

Vikaralamon looked up just in time to make impact with the flower assault. He fell into the mud with a grunt and Mimi felt bad for it. I couldn't talk so maybe it could attack.

Her suspicions were proved wrong when the deva attacked with a 'Fusion ball' it was the only thing it said but it made Lillymon get hurt. Mimi saw as she started to fall but saved herself at the last minute.

"Flower wreath." Lillymon said and flew around the Vikaralamon and some of his energy went away. "Flower cannon." Lillymon said and the pig seemed to have been defeated.

Mimi jumped down from the tree and fell into the mud. She was already dirty from before so she thought what a little more would do.

As she walked towards the pig and Palmon, Vikaralamons data started to scatter into the sky. It started to rain and the mud washed off Mimi. Not she was wet instead of dirty.

She found herself back in the warehouse standing near the side wall. She wanted to get dry and, luckily, see caught Zoe's eye, who made her way over to Mimi.

*******Jeri's POV*******

Jeri looked down to see Cubbymon at her feet. She picked her partner and saw Calumon on the other digimon's back. They ran to the furtherest point Jeri could see.

She thought it impossible to fight to fight the ultimate digimon as her own digimon was at rookie level and her other was unable to fight. The two digimon seemed to be getting on well.

It was only a short while before Pajiramon saw them. She thought he was able to sense other digimon as before he did not know she was there.

"Treasure bow." Pajiramon said and Cubbymon had to jump out of the way with Calumon. They barely made it out of the line of attack; if they stayed they would have surely been deleted.

"Cubbymon paw." A smaller attack was cast by Cubbymon; it seemed like a smaller version of leomon's fist of the beast king. However it made no effect to the ultimate digimon.

"Thunder stomp." Pajiramon stomped his leg and the ground between Jeri spilt and small bits of rock fell in the gap. Jeri lost her footing and slipped falling towards the opening.

Jeri could see the bones and brown mad underneath. She could smell the rotting flesh but it didn't smell human. It smelt of metal and burning, like a computer left on for too long.

She sensed herself being pushed away and saw a flash of orange fur falling in instead of her.

She couldn't lose Cubbymon not after she just got him back. She managed to get her kneeling by the edge and she thrust out her hand for the digimon to take. It was after a second she realised the digimon could not hold her as it had small paws and not hands.

She couldn't release any words, it was like her voice box had closed up and her brain stopped her from functioning. Cubbymon was leaning onto the wall of the gap, standing on a narrow ledge.

Calumon's head began to glow and a red light engulfed Cubbymon.

Jeri thought it was a painless way to die; he wouldn't have to starve or suffer any sort of pain. He would be able to become a digiegg and when he hatched he would be able to have a normal digimon life. He wouldn't have another life with a pathetic partner like her.

She felt everything she ever cared about left her or died. Her mother had died when she was little, now she has to live with her step mom and little half brother. She cared about Leomon but he was deleted in front of her. She cared about Cubbymon but it didn't stop him from falling to his doom. She cared about Takato but know she was in a field by herself and he was with their friends in the warehouse. She cared about Calumon, which was the only thing she knew that would never leave her. It could cause war if he died Sovereigns and tamers against anyone else.

She hadn't realised she was crying until a thumb/paw wiped away her tears. She looked up and saw Leomon; he was just like when they first met four years ago. Calumon jumped onto her head and she couldn't help but laugh whenever he did that.

"I brought him back, aren't you happy, say you're happy Jeri." Calumon said happily.

"I'm happy." She said wiping away the rest of the tears.

"I not." Said a voice behind them. "Now I have to work a bit harder. Why can't you people ever just accept defeat and leave me the hell alone."

"You called us here, wherever we are, so know you need to be defeated." She said in a voice she never knew she had.

Pajiramon laughed. "You think you can delete he with a newly digivolved champion and an in training."

"No, I will defeat you with a newly digivolved champion, modify cards and the catalyst."

If the last word had any effect on the sheep deva she did not know.

The deva charged at the three of them and Leomon had to hold her back by the horns. His feet dung into the grass in attempt to keep the sheep away from them.

Jeri and Calumon were backed into a corner.

"Digi modify…Power card activate" she said when the two digimon got a little to close.

Leomon was able to push Pajiramon into the centre of the field before the effect of the card went away.

"Fist of the beast king." The attack seemed to do no effect to the sheep deva so Jeri chose a different approach.

If she used a mega digimon's attack on Pajiramon then he would most defiantly be deleted. However it would use up most of Leomon's power, taking him to rookie or in-training level. And she would only be able to use two or three attacks.

She looked through her pack until she saw the Kimeramon card that Takato had given her. Even though she lost the bet, Kazu didn't realise so didn't ask for the card. She wasn't about to admit defeat by giving it to him.

"Digi modify…Kimeramon's death claw activate." She ran the card through he d-power and Leomon attacked using it.

"Digi modify…MetalGarurumon's metal wolf claw activate." The attack hit Pajiramon with such precision that it didn't give the other digimon time to attack back.

Jeri looked as Leomon changed back to Cubbymon and looked as Pajiramon's data was scattered through the land.

It turned the sheep around them into data too and the fences into a pile of ash.

She was back in the warehouse the next second; Takato looked at her and called her over.

*******Ken's POV*******

"Silk thread." Wormmon called for the third time. Ken looked down at the little digimon; he didn't want Wormmon to digivolve without knowing Sinduramon's weakness. Wormmon's champion form was the only advantage they had and he didn't want to lose it.

"Positron pulse." Sinduramon said for the first time since Wormmon had come. It seemed to Ken that she was getting bored of the lack of fight. Wormmon fell into a little crack where the bottom was the cliff met the stony floor.

Ken wanted to sit down, because of his leg, but chose against it. If the fight got ugly then he would need to move fast and sitting down would mean he'd lose valuable time.

Wormmon struggled as he got up and Ken fought the urge to call him back. Davis had done that once when Ken was the digimon emperor and it only resulted in Patamon getting hurt, and Metalgreymon being under Ken's control.

No. Ken would let Wormmon fight as that is what the digimon was trying to do. And ken decided that sometimes you can rush into a battle without knowing the outcome. It's all part of the game.

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon."

"Spiking Strike." Stingmon wasted no time in flying to the air and attacking the rooster deva.

"Positron pulse." The attack hit Stingmon and he was thrown into the cliff behind him.

"Stinging spiking strike." Wormmon said using a more powerful attack.

Sinduramon fell to the ground and didn't move for several moments. Ken moved closer and gave the digimon a slight nudge in the armour. It rolled a little until coming back to its original position.

"Ken move back." Stingmon said coming to stand next to him.

"What could happen, it's not moving." He huffed.

"Your starting to sound like Davis." The digimon stated.

"How can I, ahh!" He ended as a little yellow hand grabbed onto his ankle. It might have attacked but Stingmon was fast. In a spilt second the digimon hand was the only thing left of it.

Sinduramon's data went to the cliff bringing the sides down to be level with his knees.

He could see and light coming towards him and then he was back in the dark and dull warehouse.

*******Izzy's POV*******

Makuramon looked past Izzy something behind the 15 year old boy. Izzy didn't want to turn but found him having no control over what his body was doing.

There was a laptop next to a giant red bug digimon.

"Glad you could make it." he said to Tentomon.

"I'd have been quicker Izzy but this computer was lying where I fell and I just had to look at it."

"You touched my laptop." I voice called behind him. "No one EVER touches my laptop."

Izzy turned back to look at the monkey, he seemed annoyed now and any chance of peace, however slim, was now destroyed.

He moved back onto the side wall. It was solid unlike the other wall opposite which was full of technology that Izzy was aching to touch.

The two digimon locked eyes and if Makuramon fired Tentomon was goner, a figure only in digital history.

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon."

Izzy gave Tentomon a helping hand, it was ultimate vs. ultimate.

"You have a tamer!" the monkey screamed, but before MegaKabuterimon could correct him, Makuramon carried on; "Now you HAVE to die as well as the human."

"Monkey Pummel." MegaKabuterimon was thrown onto the back wall far away that Izzy couldn't see just how far away.

"Horn Blaster." The attack lightened up the silver room and deafened the sound of the computers working, but because it came from so far away the monkey deva was able to dodge.

"Primal Orb." MegaKabuterimon was carried forward in what seemed like a bubble and it was draining whatever power he had slowly.

"Horn Blaster." He shouted weakly. It didn't leave the ball and the only thing that happened was that the edge of the wall around the bubble fizzed a pink/purple colour. It then collected in one place and shot back at the ultimate insect.

"Your attack inside the bubble will only reduce you energy more quickly. They will gather at any one place and attack you in your most vulnerable place. You will slowly digress to champion and then to rookie. If I'm really luckily you will go to in training, fresh and then an egg. Your tamer will see it all and then I will destroy him too."

MegaKabuterimon looked as if he was struggling to get up. But Izzy couldn't move he didn't dare. There was no telling what Makuramon would do if he saw him and then what would happen to MegaKabuterimon or Kabuterimon as he was now.

"Electro Shocker." But it didn't help. Before it hit at the same level that he had fired, but know the power looked as if it had multiplied to the next level and it hurt more then it would have if it was still a champion attack.

"You keep hurting yourself, its great entertainment. It only gets harder as you get weaker and the bubble gets stronger. Your champion attack changed into an ultimate."

Izzy processed the information and his clever brain came up with impossible ways to help his partner. But most possible out of all the impossible was to make Kabuterimon stronger, so the bubble would be weaker. But it was still impossible.

"Can you feel your digimon's pain tamer, can you feel his pain and emptiness. Come out and I'll make it easier for you pet. Do not say I have no compassion, if he dies you have only yourself to blame."

Izzy thought about it. He couldn't feel Tentomon's pain, only his own solitude and his own heart beating against his chest. There was no part of Tentomon there, only himself and it wasn't a feeling he liked.

Makuramon called him a tamer but he wasn't. Tamers could apparently feel their partner's pain, they got weak when their partners got weak but he was a digidestined and it didn't work like that for them. They stood around while their partner did the work.

He thought it was dangerous like that but then he thought about the tamers they used cards and knew what to do and when. They were always active and they and their partners were in tune with each other. Warriors were a step further, they became their digimon, or their digimon forms became humans. They felt the pain and kept the scars. It doesn't take a mastermind to know that they attacked with all they had, and then still kept carrying on. In a way they were like that too, but the only ones to actually fight like that were Tai and Davis, Ken and Matt as well.

He needed to help and he had to help now. Not after he played with the latest program, not after he finished his homework, not after everyone else had tried and failed.

What help would that give Tentomon?

He stepped out of the shadows and was covered in a purple light. It floated him towards the edge of the bubble and then Tentomon started to shine as well.

"Monkey Pummel." Makuramon attacked but it rebounded off Izzy and went to hit the monkey.

Izzy looked back to Tentomon and saw that his wings were starting to flutter. He slowly came towards the floor and as his feet softly landed the light left him and streamed towards his partner.

"Tentomon warp digivolve to…HerculesKabuterimon."

Izzy smiled. He had done it he gave his partner power without he help of computers or being clever.

"All it took was for you to understand is that sometimes knowledge isn't the best way to go about doing things. Being true to yourself doesn't mean you have to only believe on thing." The holographic image of Gennai said, materialising in front of the bearer of the crest of knowledge.

"You could have told us earlier, it would have helped us." Izzy replied, looking at his mentor and the fight.

"Would that have meant you found out yourself?" Gennai replied and Izzy shook his head.

"How did you get here? I mean Tentomon said that Sakkakumon lets no one inside only those that I want to kill and those he wants dead."

"He did not plan on Tentomon warpdigivolving. None of the others here reach mega level, so he had not planned it when it happened here. The barriers broke down and I was able to come but not in full."

"Tentomon digivolving was different to the Agumon and Gabumon."

"Not everything can be the same, surely you understand that?" he said as he disappeared leaving a very mystified boy.

Izzy looked to the fight and saw HerculesKabuterimon had Makuramon on the floor.

"Mega Electro Shocker." And before any other attack could be made Makuramon's data spread throughout the room.

Izzy took out his digivice which was purple. He looked on as the stream of purple data left HerculesKabuterimon and went into the digivice which turned back to silver.

He walked to Motimon who was on the floor.

"That was so much fun, can we do it again." The digimon said jumping up and down, which was quite good as he didn't have any feet.

Izzy picked up his partner and placed him on the counter near the laptop that Tentomon had brought with him.

He opened the top and it seemed like a normal screen and normal keyboard but there wasn't a mouse pad.

"How do I click on anything?" he asked to thin air.

"You click on the screen, silly." Motimon answered as if it was sanest thing in the world.

"Wouldn't the screen smudge?"

"Its digital!" Izzy touched the sides and lifted the laptop up.

He looked around and the room dissolving in a white light from both sides. It reached him at exactly the same time and then he was standing in the warehouse.

*******Koji's POV*******

"Can I destroy Sakkakumon now." A dark figure asked although it wasn't a question more like a bored demand.

"NO!" Koji said but the other figure did not back down.

"There one left and I want him dead!"

"You leave Tommy alone Duskmon!" The first figure was Duskmon, the digimon that Kouichi became, the one that the warriors didn't like. Now he was back and he wanted to kill Tommy and Sakkakumon.

"I'll leave him alone, Koji. Alone to die." He turned and started to walk away.

"Execute Fusion evolution…Beowolfmon."

"You think this is meant to scare me." Duskmon said as he removed Beowolfmon's hand from shoulder and slowly turned around. "Because it's not very good job."

"I am not scaring you. I'm saying you need to let Tommy out before you go all psycho on your friend."

"Why should I help YOUR friend, it won't help me in anyway expect help you decide my demise."

"I could have plotted your demise when I first let you free, with all these people here who will kill you when they are told what you've done. But I won't kill you know because you're my brother."

"Don't test me with your feelings. But as a last wish to you I will give your little friend exactly ten minutes to leave before I destroy my first victim."

"Sakkakumon." It was a statement but sounded also like a question

"Don't be so sure." He said walking away and the Koji went back to his normal self.

"Don't worry I'll help you turn back to normal." Koji said looking at the retreating form. He could sense Duskmon saying 'don't be so sure.'

*******Tommy's POV*******

Kumamon had spent the last five minutes blasting and freezing all he could. However he never seemed to get the tiger deva. It always blended into the scenery as it was what he was used to, so Tommy had the idea to freeze everything. Then he would know when something anything passed his element.

"Samurai Tiger tail." The attack came at Kumamon just like he knew it would and he froze it with a crystal freeze.

Kumamon was knocked back and his feet gripped onto the ice. Mihiramon appeared before him but Tommy was still recovering from the attack to fight back.

He needed to get behind Mihiramon, catch him by surprise somehow. But he didn't know how, every time he tried to attack the deva blended into the surrounding and become impossible to see.

Everything was now frozen, he way Kumamon liked it and the way, he hoped, Mihiramon hated.

Mihiramon walked over to a bush but it snapped under his paw. Next he went to the lake he was drinking from and stepped on it with a paw, the ice snapped under the paw and Mihiramon looked at the paw as if it had betrayed him. His face made him look vulnerable and like a baby learning the wonders of the world.

If he didn't have to destroy Mihiramon, Kumamon might have been his friend. It made him think about a poem Zoe talking about when they were at her house. She said a man killed another person in a war just because the other person was his enemy. She asked if we ever thought killed someone who we thought could have been a friend. They had all sat for a couple of seconds but then burst out laughing. But Tommy didn't, he thought about the evil Legendary Warriors that had been under the influence of Cherubimon. Cherubimon himself when he was controlled by Lucemon and the royal knights that had only wanted to see the real world and experience what it was like.

Mihiramon was coming to towards him and Kumamon was forced to snap out of his memories.

"Armoured Tiger Tail." The attack came but Kumamon ready.

"Why so you want to kill me?" he asked.

He didn't expect an answer but was amazed when he got one. "Because hybrids should not exist. They go against everything I believe in."

"And what do you believe in?" although he knew.

"Your destruction."

"Execute, Beast spirit evolution…Korrikumon." He transformed before the tiger deva could attack again.

He grabbed hold of the tiger when he came toward him. Korrikumon threw the tiger into the lake and the tiger didn't surface for many seconds.

Korrikumon wanted it to be that easy but knew it would be.

When Mihiramon did resurface the ground shoke, as if there was going to be an earthquake.

"Avalanche Axes." He wanted to finish it quick and this was the easiest way. Attack again and again and again until you are tired and the enemy is destroyed.

"Frozen Arrowheads."

He repeatedly attacked the helpless tiger and it made him feel rotten inside. It seemed a normal idea for them to fight where it would be fair, but right now they had no time. It was either him or Mihiramon and Tommy wanted to see his friends again.

Mihiramon was deleted on the fifth attack and Korrikumon de-digivolved.

Tommy walked over to the water and touched the surface. It shone a silver colour and it overtook him. He felt himself falling but it felt nice, felt as if it was all he ever wanted to do.

He could see images. His parents, friends, school, everything from his old life. He vowed he wouldn't cry.

Then he smelt the fire and rotting flesh. It was what he imagined hell to be like, he never ending flames and torches. Where your muscles were exposed and the skin from your body hung in the halls. Where there was never ending pain and never ending suffering. Kouichi told him that hell depended on your own ideas and this was his. He vowed not to scream or be terrified.

He continued falling and seeing every one of his thoughts until he could vow no more.

The last thing he knew was the sounds, the sound that he hoped he would never hear again, but he had nothing left to vow so he kept quiet, so quiet not even the darkness itself sensed his presence.

"Three, two, one, zero, bye bye little Tommy I'll look forward to you never coming back." The voice called and Tommy shivered.

He was back in the warehouse and he hoped the warriors of darkness would leave.

He heard the screaming it sounded as if someone fingers, then wrist, then arm and shoulder was being cut off. Cut off until there was nothing left. But the voice wasn't human.

It couldn't be.

No one would let Duskmon harm a human, never. They fought against it, so the scream was one of a digimon, but which one.

He walked forward and same to stand next to Suzie who was near the end of the group.

"What's going on?" he asked trying to be brave but his voice betrayed him.

"God you're ok." She said back, when he turned around. Her eyes were puffy and red, and looked as if she'd been crying. Then she hugged him, it was as if he come back from the dead or something.

"Course I am. A few starches but it's not major." He said thinking he sounded completely stupid.

She let go of him and smiled. It was nice, she needed to smile more often he thought, but then not much made you smile here. "You're completely bonkers you know." She made it sound like a good thing.

"What's going on?" he asked again, he didn't want to go down the road that he was going down.

"Duskmon's doing a public execution of Sakkakumon."

"So that's why you're crying." He asked

"Of course not. I was in there he isn't nice." she said smiling.

"That's doesn't explain why you're crying." He stated smiling but when he did she stopped.

She mumbled something that he didn't hear.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"I said, we all thought you died. Duskmon cut the tube and you were the only one left." She broke down into tears again.

He had no idea of what to do. Girls never cried around him, and when they did some else was also there instead of him. He looked around but no one seemed to have noticed them talking. They were either crying or looking at the painful death of the warrior of steel.

He pulled Suzie close and pulled her into a hug, more gentle then the one before but it accidentally seemed more intimate. She put her hand around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and told her he was there and that it would take a lot more to kill the warrior of ice then Mercurymon. She started to stop crying as much and punched his shoulder while pulling away.

"That hurt. Why would you do that?" he said rubbing his shoulder even though it didn't hurt.

"Just needed to make sure you were really alive."

"You thought I was a dream?"

"I you were I never want to wake up." Her eyes went wide after that as if she didn't want him to hear that.

They stood there frozen like ice statues until Tommy recovered. "I'll just…" he started pointing at Shinya and the legendary warriors.

"Yh, I'll be…" she started making her way to the tamers.

As he walked he couldn't help but feel a little rejected. He used to be able to talk to Suzie so easily before, but he had a feeling that would all change now.

"What was that!?" he whispered to himself.

Shinya was the first to see him. They didn't run up to each other or anything, all they did was high five and then Tommy was taken by a hug.

"I told them you hadn't died." Shinya said to him.

"It's hard to not believe but Duskmon says." JP said.

"Well, you should have listened to Shinya then." Koji joked.

"It might have saved us on tears and my mascara might not have run." Zoe said.

"Don't worry you look prefect." Takuya said and pulled Zoe to him.

It seemed normal; just what life used to be like before they came here.

"What happened to Sakkakumon?" he asked bringing the happy mood down.

"He died a painful death courtesy of Duskmon; apparently the blood thirsty guy had the urge to delete something. Sakkakumon was the first thing he saw." Impmon said coming up to the group. He had a huge grin on his face which made Tommy a little suspicious to the ex-demon lord's intentions.

"That's the type of thing that makes you happy." Shinya said, standing up to Impmon.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." He said and turned away.

He wanted to know why Shinya was here, now that the 'I was dead' phase had ended. He looked at Zoe who mouthed the word _Seraphimon _to him. He made an 'oh' shape and went to talk to his best friend hoping to forget what had happen since his friend had come here. Although he knew he couldn't.

*******Ryo's POV*******

"RYO!!!" He looked up when he heard Rika screaming his name. He was talking to TK and Ken when the red head shouted his name out. She normally had a loud voice when she wanted, and the wall amplified her voice.

Her voice sounded concerned and mystified all at the same time.

He ran to where she was and saw what she saw.

It was a little purple and yellow digimon, which was impossible as that digimon couldn't be there.

It was Hopmon.

**Finished.**

**That's was **_**VERY **_**long, so I'm sorry if you got bored but I hope you didn't. **

**I'll just give you a low down of who fought who and if they got anything.**

**Zoe- Majiramon Jeri-Pajirmon**

**Suzie-Sandiramon Ken- Sinduramon **

**Cody- Kumbhiramon-Potions of healing Izzy- Makuramon-Laptop**

**Alice- Vajramon Tommy- Mihiramon **

**Mimi- Vikaralamon **


	9. Battle of Innocence

**Hi. It's been a long time since I updated but this is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 9: Battle of Innocence**

*******Jeri's POV*******

Jeri sat down around the fire Agumon had started. No one was actually cold, but the people who had used the potions needed warmth to make them work, so all nine of them sat down. Tommy had complained saying that the heat wouldn't actually help him and would do more damage them anything else, but Takuya had pushed him into down and the boy was too tired to get back up again.

Cody seemed was the youngest to the group and had fought the weakest of the devas, but Jeri couldn't blame him. His digimon went up to Champion, but he held a good fight as his opponent was ultimate. Tommy had gone up against Mihiramon and he was hard, as you couldn't make him stay in one place, his tactic had been good to freeze everything making it hard for the tiger deva. Suzie had been against Sandiramon and she was obviously good. When Takato had fought him it took all three champions to beat him, but Sandiramon didn't really have a chance against superfast Antylamon, the rabbit was already fast without a modify card. Zoe had fought Majiramon, who was really old but you couldn't judge a book by its cover. She had once thought a child wouldn't hurt them and it turned out to be Makuramon, and he took Calumon. Jeri was happy when she heard that Izzy beat him, and that Tentomon got his Mega level, it meant that they would have a better chance of winning, and that Tentomon could help more. Cubbymon had also digivolved to Leomon, for which she was happy. She just hoped he wouldn't die again, but she doubted Impmon would do that again. Ken had fought against the rooster who had destroyed there fun outing during school, although it was fun to see the teachers face when he got scared of Guilmon. Alice had fought the Ox so Jeri wondered what memories that brought back, she had heard that Alice had spent most of her life so far in the digital world so it was probably an experience to meet another deva apart from Lopmon. Last was Mimi, the girl came back wet from what she had heard and Zoe had dried her off.

Everyone else apart from a few was talking about little things, it had been a while since an attack and that was what they had all been waiting for.

Duskmon had thought it best if he left, and no one had stopped him. The warriors seemed to hate him and then some, so Jeri wondered if they hated Lucemon or Duskmon more.

"I'm done." Zoe called and elegantly got up and walked away. She was the first and it wasn't long before everyone started to copy her idea. The last people who were left were Tommy, Cody and Shinya who came over after a while. The digiegg was by his side.

*******Ai's POV*******

Ai sat down a little away from everyone else, it was only a matter of time before her little brother same to find her and these moments were the little moments she had to have to herself.

She had always looked after her brother even though she was only older by a couple of minutes, but it was those minutes that she liked to shove in her brother's face. Nothing ever came of it but it was the fact that she was older.

Ai didn't know what to do, she wanted to leave her and go somewhere safe where she would not have the threat of someone coming to kill every minute of however long they were here. But she also wanted to stay to have a chance at defeating someone, that didn't include when a digimon came close and then got scared of Impmon and back away.

She thought about going back to where the Demon Lords were, thought they could all stay there then they wouldn't get hurt. They could all go, but she had noticed slight changes in her brother's behaviour and she knew what it meant. Mako didn't want to leave and that meant leaving him if she wanted to leave.

She didn't understand what games the Demon Lords were playing. Setting the digidestined up against the old digimon only made them stronger, like Izzy so the other three were obviously going to follow suit. The tamers had been given back the digiegg of Leomon and Dobermon had returned adding to their numbers. Lastly the warriors were already powerful, but four of them had the ability to fusion evolve, which they didn't have before. Then they also got Shinya, who apparently has the digiegg of Seraphimon.

'So all in all the Demon Lords are pretty much screwed.' She thought.

Ai looked as Mako started to play with the digimon, he obviously liked it with everyone else, but why would he want to stay?

*******Kouichi's POV*******

The warrior of darkness looked around the room he was sitting in. there seemed to be everything that he would ever need; food, games, people to talk to. But something was still missing.

"_It's called friends and family." _The voice said in his mind.

"_When I took over your body I didn't want the special offer of a free conscience." _He said back.

"_If you don't like it leave my body." _Kouichi said back.

"_Quiet, I don't want you to talk and give me the whole holier then thou act."_

"_No one said I was going to, but do you actually like it here?" _

Duskmon thought about it. There were ten other digimon apart from him he knew about two of them, but he wasn't going to talk to them. He didn't talk to them when he was able to back home, so why would he talk to them here.

This place didn't even feel like home. Thinking back to the digital world as home gave him a strange feeling like that wasn't here he was meant to be. Like there was some other place that held a better life for him.

He didn't know when he started thinking about earth but when he started he couldn't seem to stop. It brought him a feeling that he had never felt. He had always thought the digital world was his home, but when he was there it never felt like he _was_ there.

He could see Kouichi's home, his friends, his school and the things he done for fun. Duskmon didn't really know what to think. It seemed all magical and something that he couldn't ever really have. Something that also happened to a different person or mon. something that was always a little out of reach no matter how far he stretched.

"_You could have it. You know how you felt when you beat Mercurimon for them."_

"_Didn't I tell you to be quiet already?"_

"_I'm you conscience, you have no control over me. You could help them. Leave here and just cross the wall."_

"_I can't they won't let me come back, they hate me." _

"_And how can you change that?"_

"_Why are we even discussing this? I'm staying were I am needed and right now it is here." _

******* Ryo's POV*******

Ryo had spent the past however long talking to Hopmon. It had been a little hard as the digimon wouldn't stop talking and wanted to go and play all the time, but when Ryo finally got him to shut up Hopmon told him the story.

Apparently Millenniummon only took a part of Monodramon, he part with his own data, so the rest of the data was left. As no one claimed the data it reconfigured back into a being. But there wasn't enough data for a whole life, so Hopmon didn't start out as a digiegg but as an in-training.

Hopmon still had all of the memories just minus the ones prior to the incident as he called it. Seeing as he didn't know what the incident was. But Ryo knew.

******* Kazu's POV*******

"Come on. Give it back I won fair." Kazu begged Jeri. When Kenta had asked him if he won or lost the bet he finally clicked on and that was why he was following Jeri begging for the digi modify card.

"Don't you two ever stop begging?" Rika said when they walked past her. She was sitting with Alice and Zoe. Rika apparently thought Zoe a friend since the Kari, Yolei incidents and when Zoe saved their lives by not letting them suffocate.

"I'm not begging." Kenta defended, but even Kazu saw it was weak.

"I mean if it not for card, it's autograph, if not that it's homework. There will be a time when you will be begging for jobs." She said ignoring Kenta.

"I would suggest being a Kissogram but you two would probably suck, and who'd actually want to kiss you. Willing." Alice said.

"Ouch." Zoe said. "That low. What are you asking for?" Kazu instantly thought of her as the good one in the group. She was also pretty, even in digimon form. But he wasn't going to say that out loud, especially after the Ranamon thing.

"I won a bet, so I should get a digi modify card but Jeri won't hand it over." He said to them.

"Why?"

"She says I need to say the magic phrase."

"Can I have it please?" Zoe asked venturing a guess.

"No."

"Then what? That your brain smaller then any other part of your body?" Alice asked and the other three girls started laughing.

"Not that either."

"What then, hurry up or you'll be sorry." Rika threatened.

"She said I had to say that and I quote 'adventure is crap and I am a total doofus who can't understand the right moment to say things.'" Kazu answered.

"What's adventure?" Zoe asked.

"You know we watch the programs about the digidestined on TV." Jeri started and Zoe nodded. "Well the program is called adventure."

"Do you hate it or something?" Zoe asked.

"No. it's just that Kazu loves it so I wanted him deny it completely."

"That is harsh. But great thinking at the same time." Zoe said and the two girls high fived each other.

"Can I have it now?" Kazu asked.

"Did you say the magic phrase?" Jeri asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Did he?" Jeri asked the other girls. Rika looked dismissive, and Alice shrugged. Zoe said he did technically.

"You're defending him?" Kenta asked.

"Why not? I mean it's kind of dread that everyone treats him like second class just because he's losing a few parts of his brain."

"You know you just helped him but cussed him at he same time." Rika said and Zoe just smiled.

"Someone needs to help the less fortune. Anyways I better go. Takuya looks like he's about to strangle Koji." Zoe said and walked off after straightening her skirt.

"Was she still being rude?" Kenta asked.

"Yup. Here." Jeri said holding out the digi-modify card.

Kazu took it and walked off, with Kenta.

*******Zoe's POV***** **

"Just stop!" she said separating the two boys.

"He started it." they said at exactly the same time.

"Sit." She said and made the two boys sit beside her so they looked at everyone else. "Why are you fighting?"

"He stole my phone, and I loved that phone, it had really cool pictures." Takuya said like he wanted to hit Koji.

"Don't over react. You got a better phone after that anyway. And I kept your memory card, which your pictures."

"You can't put a memory card in an I-phone." He said back.

"Well then put the memory card in another phone."

"I haven't got another phone."

"Well look at it this way, you can't ever lose the card like you lost your phone." Takuya went to hit Koji but hit Zoe instead.

"That hurt." She said rubbing her arm.

"Sorry." Takuya said and went to touch it.

"Stop that. Your making it burn." She said slapping his hand away.

"How is he making it burn, doesn't he normally have his powers under control." Koji said. "There getting out of control, which means he needs to fight to keep it under control."

"But there no one here to fight." Zoe said.

"The next digimon that comes."

"Wait." Takuya cutted in. "can't there be another explanation. Not that I don't want to fight but what if it's someone really powerful that I can't beat."

"What ever happened to our fearless leader?" Koji joked.

"It doesn't matter." Zoe started. "What if I'm just more sensitive to his power? I mean I haven't really been with him since she got Ranamon's spirit. Ice, wind and water were the three most susceptible to the flame spirit so maybe I just need to learn to control it."

"That would mean that you and Takuya can have no physical contact until you can do that."

"Can't I just beat up a digimon instead?" Takuya wined.

"Maybe, but I still need to control the spirit. Don't want to wet someone when their meant to be drying."

"But why would you need to control it at all. It will obviously go back to the digital world once we leave this place."

"But I want to. Duskmon has Mercurimon spirit, so if he wants to be can learn how to use it."

"Making it harder for us to fight him." Koji muttered.

"Why don't you think we can help him?" Takuya asked.

"What?" Koji said back.

"You heard, and don't lie. I know we can help him. We did it before so this time should be a snap."

*******Alice's POV*******

Alice sat down after leaving Rika. Hopmon had pulled Ryo and the two of them started a card contest. It was so obvious that Rika was going to win; Ryo would let her as it wasn't a real tournament, but then as well she would know and he would lose all hope he ever had.

"What are you thinking about?" Henry asked. She didn't want to say Rika and Ryo as it would probably sound kind of stalkerish and she didn't want Henry to get the wrong impression.

"What would you say to Suzie getting a boyfriend?" she asked, as it was the first thing she saw.

"Who did you have in mind." He asked, and she guessed he was just building up for a definite no.

"Tommy. Look." She pointed to where they were sitting.

"They aren't even talking."

"I know, but look. They keep looking at each other when they think the other isn't looking. It's cute."

"Cute, since when do you say cute." He asked. Holding both her hand to he ground, so she had to look into his eyes. 'their so gorgeous," she thought but then shook her head.

"It's the air and lack of food. Makes me act different."

"Better get us back to normal then, can't have you acting like a retard."

"Hey!" she said taking her hands away. She didn't understand why she suddenly felt sleepy but she ended up sleeping on Henry's shoulder and he seemed to be asleep to.

*******Shinya's POV********

Shinya sat with Tommy, Suzie and Cody around the fire. They had been talking about little things, but he noticed that Tommy and Suzie never really talked about much together and they refused to look at each other.

He mouthed why to Cody, who walked over to the new addition and explained that they used to talk to each other, and then when they came out of Sakkakumon, they refused to talk to each other. He had barely got them to sit down together.

"You don't think they like each other do you?" Shinya whispered and Cody nodded.

"Seriously?" Shinya asked.

"Something happened that made them really awkward with each other. Don't ask how I know but I used to see Yolei always like this, then Kari, Sora and Mimi. They always become really shy whenever their next to someone that they like."

"Interesting." Shinya said.

"Why?"

"Because now I have great blackmail material."

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we didn't come here?" Suzie asked randomly.

"Better." Ai answered, her and her brother had walked up to the group while they he and Cody were talking.

"I don't think so." Tommy said. "I mean, we wouldn't have met the people we met. Good and bad." He looked at Suzie a bit but when she caught his gaze, it held for a second before they both started staring into the fire like it was a life line.

Shinya arm began to burn and he pulled his sleeve up. He tattoo on his right arm was shining gold and so was the digiegg. He pulled it close to him and then a gold light surrounded the fire and everyone around it.

Suzie, Tommy, Him, Cody, Ai, Mako and the digiegg were left awake while everyone else fell asleep. It looked peaceful but since he'd been here, he'd seen Duskmon who was Kouichi brutally murder someone and that made the fact that they were sleeping a little scary. None of them could do anything, expect Tommy.

"Why are you awake?" a child like voice called out.

"Quiet it means we have only a little work to do." Another voice said. It sounded older and more in charge.

The gold bubble came away and the two digimon were in view of six of them.

"Puppetmon, Mega level, Attack: Puppet Pummel, Flying Cross cutter." Suzie said from looking at her D-power. She gulped at the Mega word. Shinya saw Tommy stiffen.

"Piedmon, Mega level, Attack: Trump sword, Down trick, Final speed." Ai said.

"Were screwed." Cody said.

"Got that right. Can't wait until I get to play." Puppetmon said.

"I know you, didn't you want to play with TK until MetalGarurumon beat you." Suzie said pointing.

"He did not beat me. I just wasn't ready and he took advantage." The digimon defended. "Do I know you?" He asked. Suzie shook her head, and he looked away.

"And you tried to make everyone key chains, until Angemon digivolved and you got sucked away." Mako said.

"Who are you meant to be?" Piedmon asked.

"Mako. No point asking who you are."

"Maybe, why would you want to know the name of the digimon that will kill you?"

"You wish."

"Puppet Pummel." Puppetmon attack and none of them were ready. Suzie and Ai fell near the fire and Cody and Mako flew to the wall were no one was sleeping fortunately. Shinya fell onto the ground and thought he was about to lose vision. Tommy looked less effected but still looked bad.

*******Suzie's POV*******

'I know this is sort of off topic, but do you know who powerful a warrior looks just before they transform. They get this light around them and if you look really closely you can see tiny bits of their element. Take Tommy for example, just before he transformed there was a silver light around him, and there was little bits of ice around him. It looks very cool and Tommy looks very cool. Not that I was looking very closely.' She said to herself.

"Execute, Beast spirit evolution…Korrikumon."

"How… How. None of you are allowed to have the ability to beat us. You were all meant to be asleep." Puppetmon whined.

"Stop that." Piedmon reprimanded. "He's only ultimate level so you can take him if you want."

"Yeah, course I can. Did you ever doubt me?"

"Don't get cocky either."

"Puppet Pummel." The attack hit Korrikumon and he fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Avalanche Arrow." A number of arrow hit Puppetmon but the digimon still stood and looked like nothing had happened.

"Flying Cross Cutter." Suzie looked as the two sticks from the digimon's back hit Korrikumon.

The two digimon exchanged attacks but Korrikumon seemed to have been getting the most damage. Suzie watched from the sidelines as Tommy was beaten up until be laid on the floor, back in human form.

She could see that Shinya sitting against a wall with his eyes closed. Cody and Mako was there too, they tried to wake him up, but Suzie couldn't see why. He wasn't going to help and there wasn't much he could do either, his digiegg had still not hatched. Ai was struggling against Suzie grip.

"Let me go." Ai said loud enough for Suzie to know she was angry but quiet enough that the two digimon would not hear.

"What is wrong with you?" she whispered back.

"I can't stay here. Everyone's getting beaten and all we do is sit around."

"No one's dying."

"That's not what I said. I said beaten as in used like rag dolls, food for the wolves, a plaything." She broke of Suzie's grip then and ran towards Behemoth. "I'm going and don't even try stopping me." She sat on the seat and held onto the handlebars. "Mako you coming?" she asked her little brother.

"You have got to be kidding." The younger twin said back, with a smile breaking his face.

"Afraid not, little brother. So what's your answer?"

"No." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wasn't it you that was all for the idea before."

"Before was then, this is now."

"Your loss. Don't say I didn't ask you?"

"What about Impmon? You going to just leave him like this." He said and pointed to the small purple digimon sleeping near Renamon.

"I'll send the bike back when I get there. Don't fret." She said and kicked the brake off and then she was in the sky, going to somewhere Suzie didn't know.

"What is she talking about?" Cody asked the boy next to him.

Mako didn't answer as then a heartbreaking sound came from Tommy. He laid still, almost dead, with his back to her. The only way you knew she wasn't was the fact that his hand shoulders would shake quickly and then air would come out of his mouth, it would condense quickly and the air would come out looking like snowflakes. It was magical in a weird and twisted way.

Suzie couldn't move and when she looked down she saw her hands and feet were kept down by layers of ice. The same seemed to have happened to Cody and Mako, but Shinya had none. 'Maybe since he's out of it, he won't need it.' she thought.

"See you little boy." Puppetmon said and took out one of the sticks. One end looked sharper then the other and Suzie thought it was to stake Tommy but it wasn't. Puppet took it and turned Tommy over so Suzie could see his face.

It was looked bad, really bad. His right eye had black and there was a cut along left cheek. His baseball bat had fallen off his head and his hair was a mess that went in all directions. He looked her straight in the eye and she saw that he'd nearly told himself that die. It was a look which said he was sorry it had to come to this. 'Please make him be ok.' She thought.

"Someone should end his pain, and I being so nice will end the pain." Puppetmon said and raised the stick again. It came down but hit a hand in black armour instead. Tommy eyes went wide at seeing his apparent saviour and everyone knew he didn't like it.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. I'm here to help you so take it." Duskmon said to Tommy, and then he turned to Puppetmon. "Hi there." He said and then threw the stick which fell onto the floor near Suzie.

"Execute…Fusion evolution, Raihimon."

Raihimon looked at Tommy. "No thank you. I save your life and the best you can do is stare. I know that I've become more powerful then you thought but you can at least be happy about it"

"Be happy you can kill me." Tommy said venomously.

"No. Be happy I can help as I have more power. The power you did not have before so we can actually beat them. I said I'd help and that's what I intend to do."

"Stop talking. Trump Sword." Piedmon said and the attack hit Raihimon as he didn't expect it.

"This is on. Blazing Spear." Raihimon's attack hit the dark master which such precision that Piedmon fell onto his bottom. Suzie had to keep in her laugh.

The two mega level digimon fought and they were both equally strong, although it looked like Raihimon had the upper hand. He was younger as Kouichi was only sixteen and Piedmon was much older. They were also from different dimensions and Raihimon knew about Piedmon but Piedmon didn't know about the warrior of darkness.

"May the darkness destroy you dark master. Factual codes digitize." Raihimon said and reverted back to human form.

"That was so much fun." Kouichi said happily.

"Fun? Your still Duskmon inside, do not sugar-coat it." Tommy said back.

"Maybe, but I belong here and not with the villains as you call them."

"Why?"

"I'll only say this once, so don't expect me to say it again. I think that I belong with you people, however pathetic, more then I belong with them." He finished gesturing to a far away wall.

"Ok." Mako said, and everyone faced him. "Impmon used to be evil but now he isn't so shouldn't Duskmon be given that chance as well."

"I guess." Suzie said slowly understanding the angle.

"you cannot be serious." Tommy said.

"Don't knock the idea until you try it. Never knock it might end up helping you more then you know."

"Since when did you sprout such deep nonsense." He said smiling.

"I talk some deep stuff. Just not that, Lopmon told me it once." From the corner of her eye she saw the stick moving a little. "Tommy." She said and tried to move away before it hit her while it moved but the ice kept her in place. She pointed her head towards it instead.

"Flying Cross Cutter." Puppetmon said and the stick flew past her. she moved as much as she could so luckily it didn't touch her.

"I've got this." Tommy said.

"Want a boost." Kouichi joked.

"Keep it." Tommy said and around him everything in a 6 centimetres radius of him turned to ice then the power went into him, leaving the circle just as it was before. "Execute…Fusion evolution, Daipenmon." In Tommy place stood the cutest penguin Suzie had ever seen.

"Blue Hawaii death." Daipenmon said and Puppetmon went back a couple of steps.

*******Time passed*******

"Factual code digitize." Daipenmon said and when Puppetmon was gone, Daipenmon changed back to Tommy.

"Excuse me." Cody said.

"Right." Tommy said and the ice around them vanished.

"How do we get back to normal?"

"Make Shinya hold he egg again, that's what caused us to stay awake the last time." Mako said.

"How do we do that? If you haven't noticed he's out cold." Suzie said.

"we could bring the egg to him." Tommy said.

"Then it's got to be touched by someone pure, not tainted by darkness or anything else like liking someone or killing someone yourself." Kouichi said. Mako, Tommy and Suzie looked at the floor.

"Me then." Cody volunteered since he was going to have to do it anyway. He picked up the egg and then placed Shinya's hand on top. The room went under a similar golden bubble as it had before.

Suzie looked around and saw everyone slowly waking up. They stretched and yawned and acted just like they did when they woke up, which included some digimon asking for food and others were jumping up and down.

"What happened?" Sora asked sleepily.

"Never mind that, what's he doing here?" JP said pointing at Kouichi who smiled back.

"Forget all your little issues. The main one is WHERE THE HELL IS BEHEMOTH!" Impmon shouted.

"Shut up. Forget about your stupid bike. Where's Ai?" Rika asked.

"All will be explained, just sit down and be quiet." Kouichi said nicely. It freaked Suzie out. Everyone started talking at once and started to get up. "I said sit and be quiet." He shouted with authority. Suddenly everyone was back onto the floor and Kouichi said a smile on him.

**Finished =) **

**Hope you liked it. **


	10. Bringers of Death

**Chapter Ten: Bringers of death **

*******Suzie's POV*******

"What is he doing here?" Koji snarled. Suzie could actually here the wolfly menace.

"I know you wished my return baby brother, but you could make a better reception for my return." Kouichi said back.

"You are not my brother, bring him back!" he demanded.

Kouichi walked over to Koji and sat down next to him. The older boy said something in the younger's ear and Koji found out that it was Kouichi. The others seemed to overcome the issues quickly as well.

"What do you think he said?" Suzie asked Tommy. Shinya was still sleeping and Cody and Mako were the only other able to walk around.

"Something dark and meaningful that made them all love him again." Tommy joked.

"Of course, what else would you expect from the bringer of darkness? Shouldn't we do something to help Shinya?"

"Kouichi could you let someone go so they can help Shinya." Tommy asked. Kouichi let go Joe who came and looked at Shinya. Joe said he was fine but need to be woken up.

"Me." Zoe said and got up. "Next time, I am not your prisoner." She said as she passed Kouichi who just smiled back. She opened both hand and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were a blue colour but they kept changing to green and silver as well.

"I don't think your doing it right." Agumon warned. Suzie wondered what Zoe was doing.

"Zoe I think he's right." Guilmon said.

"Slowly walk away." Rika said. Suzie felt really slow on the uptake.

"She trying to use the water spirit but it's disrupting the balance." Tommy said to Suzie.

"Can you feel it?" She asked back.

"It's making me stronger, but it's also making other digimon weaker."

"ZOE!" Takuya screamed and the girl quickly turned around. A big icicle fell beside Takuya, pointy side down.

"When I said you could learn to use the spirit I did not sign up to this." Takuya said and touched the ice, it melted.

"I would pay good bucks to see that again." Kouichi said.

"Next time could you hit a little to the left." JP asked jokingly.

"Zoe." Shinya said. "Could you next time not kill my brother, it would be hard to explain to my mother. Sorry but he got hit by a massive ice dagger by Zoe. I don't know why she did it. Maybe he said to break up." He joked.

*******Mako's POV*******

"Can we get back to topic!" Tai shouted, making everyone turn to him. "What happened and where is Ai?"

"She took Behemoth and flew it to HQ." Mako said.

"That's where it went." Impmon said relieved.

"That's not the point." Sora said back. "Aren't you worried what could be happening to her."

"Not really. No." Impmon said back. "She can look after herself."

"She's nine years old. Not ninety." Alice said.

"I should hope not." Impmon joked.

Mako had had enough of this. "You three." He turned to Suzie, Cody and Tommy. "You were there, when she left. Did it seem like it was a spur of the moment, or like she'd thought about it."

"She'd thought about it." Suzie said. "I have the bruise to prove it."

"Sorry. Anyway she thought about it. I just don't see why the demon lords would hurt her." Mako finished.

"The what!" Most people shouted.

"The what." Impmon said gritting his teeth.

"There no point keeping it back now." Mako said to his partner. "You're not about to join them are you."

"No way! I dropped that line of profession about five years ago."

"Okay. Please don't say anything until I'm finished." Mako asked and everyone including Impmon nodded.

"Before we came here we were called to go to the demon lord HQ. They asked us to stay but we declined and took Behemoth and came here. We haven't had contact ever since. And that's the truth." Mako explained.

"That's entirely true." Impmon started. "If were telling truths then Lilithmon said to me that something was going to happen after Zoe fought Ranamon, and before Millenniummon came back."

"But you were here the whole time." Matt said.

"The Link." Tommy said quietly but everyone heard him.

"Care to explain." Matt said.

Tommy looked at Mako who looked Impmon who nodded. "It's been superstition that the seven Demon Lords cold communicate using a mind link. It was how they beat digimon easily without the digimon finding out their plans. Other digimon can't access the wavelength as to do so you would have to be at one with darkness but not be overtaken by it. However if it is not used then it dissolves into nothing and they cannot talk anymore." Tommy explained.

"But then that would mean." Joe started.

"Yes I'm an EX Demon Lord. I said I gave up the profession a long time ago and I have no intention of going back. Some of you have fought my brothers."

"Who?" Davis asked.

"Daemon." TK said.

"Very good, the lord of wrath. Did you know that sending him to the Dark Ocean meant that it was harder for the Duskmon to keep him there? Daemon broke free but in the wrong dimension which was the reason that Duskmon came back."

"But how can that be?" Shinya asked.

"There are parts of the digital world which are gateways to the other dimensions. The dark ocean is one and primary village is another that I know of. That is why baby digimon are told stories of Legendary Warriors and Demon Lords." Renamon explained.

"Can I continue?" Impmon asked.

"Duskmon had to take Daemon back as it was from his world he escaped. It was nothing to do with the darkness mixing inside him and things like that. The closeness to Daemon triggered the transformation just it triggered the mind link. The darkness only kept him out of action for longer." Impmon clarified.

"But why Kouichi?" Kari asked.

"You are responsible for the safety of your own dark ocean, am I right? You were called to help them." Impmon asked and Kari nodded. "Duskmon is the same. He keeps the balance between the digital world and the dark ocean in his dimension. It his duty, even if he doesn't know it, to make sure that Daemon returns."

"So he's the police officer for the dark ocean." Tai joked. "That could mean that you're on our side."

"That is why I felt I didn't belong with the villains. I was meant to be fighting them or my alter ego was anyway." Kouichi said.

"Who's the one you fought." Yolei asked the warriors.

"Lucemon." JP said.

"The demon lord of pride." Impmon said.

"We do know that." JP snapped.

"Wasn't be trapped in the heart of the digital world." Izzy asked.

"Yes."

"And you he got out?"

"It's hard defending the world when you're on the moon, and not powerful enough to help." Koji called.

"Can you beat him if he came right now?" Davis asked.

"No comment." Takuya said.

"In case he's listening?" Davis asked and Takuya nodded.

"Can let go of us now?" Mimi asked.

"Oh. Sorry." Kouichi said.

"Can't I just attack now?" a voice asked.

"No. me first." The second voice said.

"Whiners." Another voice said.

"Their discreet." Zoe joked.

"Sure. I can't wait to see what quiet is." Sora said back.

"Dead." Yolei answered.

"River of Power." Metalseadramon attacked.

"We said I would go first. Tectonic Slam." Another digimon Mako said know said.

"Just stop. Treasure Mallet." Caturamon finished the trio. There was a dog, snake and weird looking thing.

*******Rika's POV***** **

Rika looked from the back of the crowd as several digimon and humans fell to the floor. If the first attack, or second, didn't hit you then you were going to feel the after effect of the third. Metalseadramon attack the digidestined, as they had unfinished business. Caturamon attacked the tamers, as you can imagine. The other thing attack the Legendary warriors, which proved it was from their dimension if she hadn't had worked it out earlier.

Suzie, Tommy, Cody, Mako and Shinya were right in front of the digimon so felt the full force of the power. They were sitting immobile away from harms way, well as safe as it was going to be.

"Impmon I see your still here." Caturamon sneered.

"Nothing's about to kill me. You can try." Impmon said back in a tone that implied that Caturmon would lose.

"Ever wondered why you were never attack."

"I'd make attack you easier."

"The lord denied it. Deleted the D-Reaper for even suggesting it, although I us Devas helped wear the thing down a little bit."

"Sure you did."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes."

"I've had enough of this, can we just beat you." Terriermon asked out of place.

"Is that all you think about." Henry asked back.

"Momentai."

"Say it one more time and I will get Suzie to give you the princess pretty pants treatment."

"She's twelve."

"Lot of experience." Henry called back and Terriermon fell quiet.

"I'm afraid to ask but what do we do." Monodramon asked.

Takato didn't want to fight this time, saying he had already beaten the digimon, he emphasised the personally. Suzie and Mako were out of the question and Alice said she didn't want Dobermon to fight and then turn virus near Gatomon. Kenta digimon was more into healing then fighting and Rika didn't want to see the damage that Kazu left behind, although the boy hadn't said he wouldn't help.

"ME. ME" Terriermon shouted. Rika knew that Henry wouldn't want to fight until he knew he could win. Even if he didn't win at least until there was a good chance of winning. Henry nodded.

"Bio-merge Activate. Megagargomon." Came the joint voice of Henry and the rabbit.

"I've never actually seen when it happened." Dobermon said.

"Pretty neat isn't it." Alice said and leaned into her digimon.

Caturamon, to Rika's surprise, moved back a space as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Howl of the heavens." Caturamon attacked first and that just would do.

"Mega Barrage." Megagargomon countered and it hit so many places that Rika lost track.

Caturamon came to bite Megagargomon, which seemed like a good move as Henry had not thought he would do it. Caturamon was always so proper. However Terriermon seemed to have been ready as a missile was fired and Caturamon was reduced to a whimpering dog in a corner.

"Power Pummel." Megagargomon attacked and Caturamon's data went into the air.

*******Takuya's POV*******

Takuya stood at the sidelines, something he was not used to, as JP took on Gigasmon once more. It wasn't enough for the earth warrior to do so much the first time but he had to come back.

"Quagmine twister." Gigasmon attacked but JP was prepared and sent back an Electron Cannon with just as much force.

"You haven't improved have you?" Gigasmon jeered.

"Shut your mouth." JP said back. "Bolo Thunder."

"Giga Storm."

"What did I tell you?"

"Since when do I listen to you?" Gigasmon said and attacked with more power. MetalKabuterimon got sent backwards and in made a splash. Mostly because it was water since when Takuya had melted the ice.

MetalKabuterimon looked as if he wasn't fairing to well. Gigasmon had obviously fought and gotten stronger while he was waiting and this was JP's first fight and the first time he used his spirit.

"See no power." Gigasmon taunted.

"You want to see power." MetalKabuterimon said, and then changed back into JP. "Here you go." JP's body shone a yellow colour and a circle of pure electricity came around him. The water one the floor conducted it right into Zoe, who fell to the ground. "Fusion Evolution… RhinoKabuterimon."

"Thunder Laser." RhinoKabuterimon attacked and Gigasmon's factual code appeared. JP must have taken the two spirits as Takuya could hear the murmurings in his voice.

Takuya walked over but kept a distance, Zoe had gotten hurt which meant she was able to feel his power more.

"You ok?" Kouichi asked, and she nodded.

"I feel different." She said as is not being able to find the right word.

"How?"

"I don't know. More powerful, like I could flood a lake and cause a hurricane at the same time."

"Do you think you learnt how to control both spirits?" Koji asked.

"I guess. I feel like I have but then I can't be sure."

"There's only one way." Takuya said happily. He walked over and touched her hand, she didn't jerk back or make any indication that it hurt at all. "Done."

"I didn't it. I mean JP helped by zapping me." she ended on an angry tone which JP apologised for.

******* Yolei's POV*******

Yolei watched as Lillymon and Garudamon took on MetalSeadramon. Sora and Mimi had whined about how they hadn't had the chance to fight and that in the digital world everyone else fought more than them. Yolei couldn't argue with that logic so that's why the two girls were screaming comments both good and bad at the three digimon.

"This bites." Davis said as Lillymon was hit by another attack.

"Maybe we should take over now." Tai asked slowly.

"Don't you dare." Sora said back sharply and stuck a finger at him.

"But there getting beaten." Matt said pointing at Garudamon getting hit with a energy blast.

"No. their just at a disadvantage." Mimi said.

"They are going to be deleted." Yolei said and Kari nodded gravely next to her.

"Why can't you people just be optimistic for once, all you do is complain about how we are going to lose and things like that. I have had enough of it." Mimi screamed, and they all back away a step.

"But Mimi it's always you that say were going to lose." Tai called back.

"Well I'm sick of it. Why can't I change to help people there is nothing wrong with being positive." Mimi finished and she was taken by a green light, from her toes to the tips of her hairs there was a green light and you could see the crest of sincerity shining.

"Look at Lillymon." TK said and Yolei saw that she too as in a similar light.

"River of Power." MetalSeadramon fired but it bounced of the green bubble.

"Lillymon digivolve to…Rosemon." There was now a really pretty digimon in the place of Lillymon.

"She digivolved." Mimi said happily and she and Sora started jumping up and down.

"Forbidden Temptation." She said and the sea snake slithered backwards.

"Giga ice blast." Metalseadramon fired at Garudamon. She fell backwards and dedigivolved back into Biyomon.

Sora went over and looked at her digimon's wing. Yolei couldn't see if it was broken or not but Sora looked mad.

"I hate you." She screamed at it was a lot scarier then when Mimi did. Sora didn't get angry often, about once every three months, but when she did everyone would know whatever had happened was.

"Everything fair in war, little girl." MetalSeadramon said.

"Then you wouldn't mind me doing this." Sora said back and wore a really scary expression. Sora started to shine blood red, like a bleeding heart. Biyomon was being pulled by the light into the sky where it stopped. Now both of them were covered in a red light that mad them seen a bit vengeful.

'But then people did crazy things for the people that they love'. Yolei thought.

"Garudamon digivolve to… Phoenixmon."

"This is great." Mimi said happily and Yolei watched as she went over to her friend only to be pulled back by Tai. Yolei looked and the hatred had not left.

"Starlight Explosion." Phoenixmon said and MetalSeadramon fell onto the floor.

"Together?" Phoenixmon asked and Rosemon nodded.

"Thorn Whipping." Rosemon said the same time Phoenixmon said "Crimson Flame." The two attacks merged and MetalSeadramon was a goner. It wasn't long before his data went to the wherever the data went to.

******* Suzie's POV*******

Suzie was knocked out cold while everyone was fighting.

She was having a dream about being back at school, it was the first day back in the new school year and she was sitting next to her best friend Cleo, and they were talking about what they did during summer holidays.

She remembered about what happened in the holidays. How she was taken and everyone had to fight. She couldn't tell Cleo that even if her world knew all about digimon and there was one sitting on the end of the table.

She was sitting in form class when she saw a shape from the corner of her eye. Lopmon must have seen it too because she got up and ran to the window, before Suzie made one step. The bell went for first lesson and she had to move from the window, there was nothing there as she had suspected. No one stays when they don't want to be seen.

"Can we go now?" Cleo asked once Suzie made it outside the door. Suzie nodded and they started walking. Cleo was talking about things but Suzie was listening, her mind was on the other thing that she had seen. It looked like a guy but there was something odd.

They had maths first lesson so listening to Ms Hall proved difficult. Suzie and Cleo were forced to spilt up as they kept talking. The work wasn't hard once she had started to listen. After maths and numerous questions from the teacher came drama. Suzie thought she was okay in Drama, she often lied to her family about where she was going but Terriermon always found out which meant that Henry did too.

They were given roles Macbeth and told to improvise after the part when the Macbeth's killed the King. Cleo was Lady Macbeth, which was obvious, and she made the role of a servant girl that knew what happened and what they did. He teacher said it was a good idea. As she was leaving when a cold breeze shook her.

"Suzie, are you okay?" Lopmon asked and she nodded back. They went to break and met up with the others who all asked where she was during holidays. Suzie was sitting by the basketball court when she saw an ice cave at the back of the field. It looked man made, but it hadn't been there when she first looked.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked when she started walking.

"Can't you see that?" She pointed to the cave. All three of her friends looked.

"I see the trees." Mark said.

"And the sky." Ash added.

"There's the caretaker picking up the trash." Maia said.

"What's the point of this?" Cleo asked. Suzie shook her head and ran towards the cave, with Lopmon behind her. The sun glistened off the ice and when she was feet away from the cave entrance she had t shield her eyes. Lopmon pulled her in and with her hand.

Inside was four people; Tommy, Cody, Mako and Shinya. Impmon, Armadillomon and Patamon were also there.

"Now we can get out of here." Mako said and got up of the floor.

"How come my friends can't see this place?" She asked.

"I made a barrier in which people without digimon can't see this place." Shinya said.

"Really getting into you powers aren't you." Tommy asked, then turned to Suzie, "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"We were all taken to different places," Cody explained. "It's to make us not want to leave."

"So it's not real?"

"'friad not. How bout we leave." Impmon said.

"How about you stay." A voice said and Mako and Impmon looked shocked as to hear it. Cody looked shocked to.

"Daemon." Cody said, and Suzie remembered what had happened to Daemon and how it caused problems for Kouichi.

"Oh… it's you." Daemon said to him.

"Why are you here?" Cody asked.

"To see my brother."

"No. seriously." Mako asked and Daemon's cape flew off.

"A very sad girl came to HQ on Behemoth, and now I intend to make you pay. Evil Inferno." The attack hit them and they all fell to the ends of the cave.

"I've had enough, if you want a fight then so be." Cody said. "Digi-amour energise."

"Armadillomon amour digivolve to… Digmon."

"Right behind you." Tommy said "Execute Fusion Evolution… Daipenmon."

"Ready Lopmon." Suzie asked. "Matrix digivolution activate."

"Lopmon digivolve to… Antylamon."

"Impmon, you want to fight." Mako asked and everyone turned towards them.

"You do want me too?" Impmon asked. "Impmon double warp digivolve to… Beezlemon."

"You're going against your tamer." Daemon said.

"I'm with one." Beezlemon said back and Suzie wondered about what would happen to Ai.

"Evil Flapping." Daemon started and Suzie realised they were in an enclosed space where there wasn't much place to run to.

"Mako, Cody here." Shinya said and pulled Suzie without warning.

"Do you mind?" she said to him.

"Sorry. I thought your life was more important then whether or not I asked." He said back.

"Boom bubble." Patamon blew and a rogue attack went flying. This Patamon was more powerful then TK, Suzie wondered if it was because this one looked after the digital world.

"Could you be more careful?" Shinya shouted.

"Sorry. Next time I'll look where I'm pointing and make sure it doesn't hurt his highness." Beezlemon said sarcastically.

"When did Patamon hatch?" She asked but still watching the match. There were two Mega's, an ultimate and champion giving everything but something bugged her.

"Daemon came to my dimension. He started to attack but Patamon came and I was able to find Tommy and everyone else to."

"So where not in different dimensions?"

"No. I'm sure it's something Daemon made, everything is fake, expect us."

"Bunny blades."

"Strawberry death."

"Double impact."

"Rock Crackin' " all four digimon attacked together and Daemon fell back a bit. Suzie started to hear voices; her brother's, Rika, Jeri. But they were gone after a couple of seconds.

"Did you hear that." She asked.

"I heard Takato and Ryo." Mako said.

"So we all heard people from the warehouse?" Shinya asked.

"I think were all asleep there." Cody said.

"Double dust." And all the other digimon were on the floor. Daemon mad his way towards them.

"Patamon go." Shinya ordered and the digimon listened.

"Are you mad? That's a rookie, a powerful one but he'd never beat Daemon." Cody screamed.

"You don't want Daemon beaten, do you?" Mako asked and Shinya shook his head.

"It was Duskmon's duty to beat him and take him back; we've got to somehow do that." He explained.

"Boom bubble." Patamon said but the mega was not affected. He took Patamon between his claws and started to squeeze.

"Let him go." Shinya begged.

"You heard him." Beezlemon said from behind the digimon.

"Evil Inferno."

"Darkness claw."

"I said let him go." Shinya screamed and Patamon screamed too.

"Rock Crackin' " And Patamon fell, but caught himself in time.

"Patamon double warp digivolve to… Seraphimon."

Suzie got up and gasped for breath. Once she had she found herself in the warehouse again. The fight was still going on but she was no longer in her dreams. Kouichi seemed to have noticed who it was as there were red eyes back.

"Antylamon come back." She said and her digimon dedigivolved. Cody did the same and Tommy made himself dedigivolve.

Beezlemon was left to a one on one fight with Daemon but asked Kouichi if he should call his digimon back. Kouichi said it was fine as long as he got the last attack. The battle was over in a matter of minutes. Daemon had already been weakened and Beezlemon was still active. Duskmon gave the last attack and somehow sent Daemon back to the dark ocean. He said there was a special place just for him.

******* Rika's POV*******

Rika watched as everyone sat down. It was a long day, if that was what you called it.

"So the demon Lords are attacking now?" Tai asked.

"I don't think so." Takato said.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"There's still Millenniummon and Arbomon." Takuya said.

"A legendary warrior." Matt asked.

"Wood." Koji said.

"When we finish them there'll we no more." Henry asked.

"Can't be sure." Ken said.

"Is this like the conversation between goggleheads and the cool ones?" Rika asked Ryo who sat next to her.

"Cool ones?" he asked back.

"The ones that don't care and feel they could do better."

"Isn't that you?"

"I don't feel that I could do better, this is the best. I have friends and everything."

"So if you're the one who has everything, Takato's the gogglehead, Henry's the cool one. What does that make me?"

"Half Hero-boy, Half pretty-boy."

**Finished.**


	11. Age of Wood

**I'm back… you decide whether that's a good thing or not. **

**Chapter eleven: Age of Wood**

*******Takuya's POV*******

Since the defeat of Daemon everything had become sort of quiet. Takuya knew, since it wasn't very hard, that the demon lords felt the need to use the younger kids. They probably thought they wouldn't do much.

'Maybe Lucemon pride blinded him' he thought to himself but laughed. Lucemon would make one mistake but not the same one over and over again. The digimon was clever, but he acted small, that was why other people felt they could beat him. Their own pride got in the way.

Takuya wasn't going to lie; he thought that they could beat Lucemon when he was first released. Everyone thought he was being hot-headed and he probably was but something in his gut told him they would win. And they did, even if it was after Lucemon digivovled to Mega and them to Mega Mega. Fighting Lucemon was nothing like Duskmon. Takuya actually thought Kouichi had it easy as he didn't have to fight Lucemon or Duskmon.

But Takuya was the leader and as so he had to make to tough decisions and fight the dangerous fights. And he wanted to, he never looked back once he had started and that was something that scared people.

He watched as Shinya played or rather talked with the other four around his age. It was rather funny actually as every now and then he would say something to offend Suzie or she would offend him, which would cause the other three to fall back laughing.

It was good that they could still laugh as not much here gave you something to laugh about. He felt fingers go through his hair and one side was pulled back slowly to make sure the voice was heard clearly in his ears.

This was one of the few things he liked about being here.

"Do you have any idea how you look right now?" A girl said slowly. He used his right hand to make Zoe face him. Chocolate eyes gazed into her emerald one, as their forehead. He still had a hand at the back of her head and her fingers were in his hair. To any one else it would look like they were doing something unsuitable.

"Do you have idea how you look?" He asked back using his left hand to push her waist towards him.

"You wouldn't know, all you can see are my eyes."

"Eyes are the windows to the soul, so I guess I know how I look right now." Zoe removed her hand and put them on the ground, but he could still feel the wind in his hair as an after effect.

"I guess I should answer your question then?" He let go of her and trailed her pale arm down making sure to leave a little heat was his fingers left.

"You don't…" However he was cut short when her lips went onto his. It didn't take long before tongue got involved, in fact it took longer then before but he wasn't complaining. It was heavy snog for which they didn't need to come up for air for, one of perks of dating the warrior of wind others included her being so hot. When he was sure she'd had enough he began the descent down the side of her neck. Her fingers had made it back to his hair but instead of pulling him away it just played with it. His hands went to her bare stomach, which was when the moment, or however long it was, was shattered.

"What an influence you are, brother." Shinya said standing in front of them.

"Great, you just had to come." Takuya complained. He helped Zoe up and she adjusted her skirt, which came up to her thigh, and her top, which ended just above her waist.

"I'd have to tell mother. I wonder what she'd say. Dad might have the talk with you."

"Oh god." Zoe said and sat back down.

"How did you where I, we, were?" He asked back. They had used minimal power today. One person started it then the other competed; it was how they worked and how most people found them. Where they were was the most hidden place.

"The other older people are looking for you. They wanted to, to…" Shinya was thinking hard "…I forget."

"Doesn't answer the question." Takuya stated.

"Oh well." Shinya said walking away.

"Shall we go?" Zoe asked, looking as if nothing had happened. "You have…" She trailed off and sorted out her hair, he had to fight doing the things that where were going through his mind.

Takuya grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the others.

"Well look who's back." Tai said as they came into view.

"Didn't know you were so happy to see us." Takuya said back.

"Oh I'm not." He smiled back totally making his point invalid. "But were playing a game and thought you'd like to play."

"What game?" Zoe asked sitting into the circle between Kari and Alice. Takuya looked around as he sat next to Koji and JP. It went; him, JP, Kouichi, Henry, Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Tai, TK, Kari, Zoe, Alice, Rika, Ryo, Ken, Yolei, Davis then Koji. Rika and Ryo seemed to be listening to what was happening but also playing a card game, which Takuya had no idea how to play.

"No idea." Kazu said happily.

"That's not even a game dunderhead, let alone the right one." Rika said not looking up from the game, as put down a card which caused Ryo to smile.

"Yes it is, Mimi said 'I never other then that no idea'."

"The games called I never, Kazu." Kenta said and Kazu mouth went into a prefect O.

"Who doesn't know how to play?" Mimi asked. Kazu put his hand up, along with TK, Davis, Kari and JP.

"JP you know how to play." Zoe said.

"I do?"

"Yes, it was that game when we found out that Koji snogged Stacey." Zoe said and Takuya remembered when Koji told them the story. I was a good thing Shinya wasn't here.

"Oh right. That games cool." JP grinned.

"Ok the only reason we're allowing this game to happen is well there's no alcohol to play properly and its quiet embarrassing." Tai said.

"Then why play?" Davis asked only to get elbowed by Yolei.

"You're too young for that." She told him.

"So are you."

"I never said I wanted it."

"So…" Mimi carried on, "…as consolation you have to explain how it happened."

"That's not making the person feel good." Kari pointed out.

"It not to make them feel better, it to make everyone else better." Mimi said and Kari looked as it wasn't the answer she wanted. "I'll go first. When in the digital world or where ever you fought the digimon, I never saw someone from the opposite sex."

"We've all seen someone from the opposite sex." Tai said.

"I wasn't finished." Mimi said back. "naked."

Takuya actually felt the colour run from his previously happy face. Tai, Izzy, JP and Zoe put their hands up so he did too.

"I told you not to call her a pink princess." Matt said, "but no you just had to." He finished.

"Well Tai explain." Mimi said, rejoicing, even Sora looked happy.

"All right, when in the digital world we thought Mimi was kidnapped as all her stuff on the floor leading to a room. Me and Izzy rushed into the bathroom."

"I did tell you not to." Sora interjected.

"It was too late then, I was already hit with the shampoo bottle."

"Good throw your girlfriends got." Izzy said to Matt while touching his forehead.

"Good Kick too. What a try." Mimi said and Izzy shifted a little in his seat. "Zoe want to explain."

"I'd rather not." She said, a faint blush coming to her cheeks.

"Come on." Takuya said happily.

"Why don't you explain then?"

"Fine I will." Takuya said a planning starting in his mind. "You now when Zoe and Kari had that 'disagreement'" And everyone nodded. "Well I said that Toucanmon were perverted, well that goes into the story. We guys were in the sea on the island while Zoe was trying on all these outfits. Then according to her the door opened and she started screaming which caused me and JP to run inside. We were thrown out by trays which hurt." Takuya now understood why Izzy had touched his forehead.

"That's great." Mimi said and the two girl high fived.

"Throwing things always helps." Zoe said coming back to her seat.

"Does it hurt when it happens to you?" JP asked, but Zoe still stayed happy.

"So worth it." She said. Takuya would have choked had he been eating or drinking. Did she just say getting hit in head was worth it? It was worth it for him but there was one of her, she saw both him and JP.

"What?" Rika asked. "Getting hit the head was worth seeing Takuya and JP naked.

"I never saw JP naked." Zoe said. "Only Takuya. JP was wearing a jumpsuit so it takes a lot longer to take off. Takuya was quicker which meant I could see before I was rudely pushed out."

"You weren't rudely pushed out." Koji said to which Zoe raised an eyebrow. "You were thrown out. We had to I didn't want you to see me and I'm pretty sure Tommy didn't either. Takuya had a crush on you since you too fell down the hole. Don't really think he minded."

Takuya thought back, had he minded? As he thought he realised he hadn't, he hadn't even thrown a tray at her. If Koji was right had his crush on Zoe lasted two years before he acted. Probably.

"Guess I'm next." Joe said. "I never used someone."

Nearly everyone put their hand up. Takuya zoned out after Izzy said he used a tutor to give him better marks, and Sora said she used Matt to make both Tai and Mimi jealous.

"I never had alcohol." Sora said.

"That's such a lie." Tai said.

"Not."

"Last time we played the game?"

"I changed my drink for coke."

"That explains why you were so sober."

"Great huh? Answers then."

Everyone hand went up expect Davis, Yolei, TK, Kari. No one said anything after that as finding out when and why these people had it would be a time waste.

The game went round until it got to Alice then people began to get bored. Also Rika refused to make one up as she was close to actually winning. It went to Ken next but he couldn't be bothered so everyone gave up.

What they did find out was quiet funny. Who knew that Ryo had actually successfully kissed Rika without getting beaten or even hit? Kazu however didn't fair so well and got a black eye and spilt lip. And he only kissed her under the mistletoe, which Jeri put up.

Jeri had stolen bread from Takato bakery only to leave it in a ditch outside as she felt too guilty. Kenta had got an A in his test even though he was found out to be cheating. He said that Marineangemon doesn't count as cheating.

Koji's story came up again, and even though Takuya had already heard it he still thought it was funny. Stacey was a girl that had broken up with her boyfriend because he kissed another girl. She then went all weepy and went home which was next to Koji's. He could hear all her crying through the wall and went to tell her to stop as there was probably going to be a hole where she kept throwing things. The second he went into the room he was attacked. He managed to get out only the next morning to have the girls after him. He was already popular at school and as Takuya was taken Koji was obviously second. All the girls were after him and they all upped their game. Koji had and the front of class and run during class.

Takuya would have used his power to send the girls away but Koji didn't like abusing his power and Koji was also sure that Kouichi was doing something to make it worse.

And he was.

*******Rika's POV*******

"Ryo, you winning yet?" Kazu asked. Walking over to them, Rika felt like giving him another black eye.

"Maybe you should leave them?" Kenta asked, and Rika thought that at least one of the duo had a brain. "Rika looks like she'd skin you alive."

"Rika wouldn't do that, she's doesn't have it in her."

"How'd that black eye work out for you?" Rika asked making a fist and Kazu backed up a step.

"Come one wildcat don't threaten the guy." Ryo said putting down the next card.

"You would rather it be you?" She said back, putting a card down herself. She knew that it was an empty threat and was pretty sure that Ryo knew too.

"It would mean you'd touch me." he said smoothly.

"While scarring that beautiful face."

"If you thought I was hot you could have just said." Rika refused to let the blush come to her.

"The way the words 'Ryo' and 'hot' will be in the same sentence is if I say 'Ryo will be thrown into a pot of hot water and boiled alive'."

"Why would that happen?"

"I don't know." She huffed. "You annoyed me."

"That's nothing new." Monodramon said.

"So true." Kazu said.

"Kazu maybe we should leave." Kenta said. Rika put down her next card and smirked to her herself.

"Why?" Ryo put down the next card.

"I don't think it's going to be pretty."

Rika put down her card.

Ryo smirked.

He put down the card.

Rika punched Kazu.

"I told you." Kenta said polishing his glasses.

"Could have told me sooner." Kazu said rubbing his cheek..

"Would you have listened?" Ryo asked.

"I'm out of here." Rika said walking away but only making it a step. "Let go."

"I really think you should stay and not move." Ryo said quietly.

"Why?" She asked back twisting her wrist in his hands.

"Just stay."

"Like hell."

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Because that's who I am." She said back.

"Be who you are and no one else." A voice said back. It sounded as if I could cut through wood.

"Great that's bleeding fantastic." JP said.

"Language." Sora shouted.

"Sorry." He shouted back. "It's fantastic."

"What's fantastic is that glass is made from sand." The voice said again, but came into view. It was brown with red lines, kind of like a solider. Rika looked at her D-power. Nothing.

"This isn't a classroom." Koji said coldly.

"You!" the solider shouted.

"Yes I got something to say to me." he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah brother, leave darling Arbormon alone." Kouichi said putting a friendly arm around the digimon, apparently called Arbormon. Rika should have guessed it was a warrior seeing was no stats came up on her or any one D-powers.

"Darling." Joe said.

"Darling, dull same thing." Kouichi said shrugging and smirking/smiling. Rika wanted to learn how to do that.

Arbormon obviously didn't like this, as two wood splinters, large, ended up in Koji and Joe's arm.

Kouichi's smirk/smile dropped into a straight line and his eyes went red. He looked back to the warriors then at Kari who nodded.

Rika knew something was up.

"Koji, Joe, come here." Kouichi said and Koji went. Joe seemed a bit mystified.

"You have to Joe." Kari said and walked him there.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Arbormon has evoked the old ways." Kari said, but everyone looked lost including Rika herself. Something she did not like. "During the olden times, fights were picked through an attack. The digimon would attack using a lesser attack that would mark someone but not hurt them. It was up to them to accept or not. If they did and lost their power would be transferred to the other and if they won the others would be transferred to them. If they chose not to fight, they would be claimed weak and they would be shunned, dieing some after."

"How do you know?" Tai asked.

"Its how things go in the Dark Ocean." She said back as if it was enough.

"Oldest first." Koji said giving Joe the floor, so to speak.

"Right. Gomamon."

"Gotcha, Joe." The digimon said back. "Gomamon digivovle to… Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon."

"Vulcan's Hammer." The attack missed by a fraction but still hit by a fraction.

"This is so on." Arbormon said.

"Lose the talk." Kari said.

"Losing everything means you have everything to gain."

"Stop with the advice." Koji shouted. "Execute Fusion Evolution… Beowolfmon."

Rika looked as Koji changed for the first time. So far they had only seen everyone except Takuya, who by the looks of it was itching for a fight.

"Yes we have unfinished Business." Arbormon said to the newly digivolved Koji.

"Frozen hunter." He attacked. But it was no where near Arbormon; in fact it was going straight the other way.

Zoe done the split onto the floor and the attack went from the top of her head. Rika thought it was pretty cool.

"Round house Punt." Arbormon fired and Zudomon reflected it. "Slide evolution… Petaldramon."

"Hammer Boomerang." It threw Petaldramon back.

"Cleansing Light." Beowolfmon fired this time at Tommy who jumped side wards. Zoe went onto her neck, from her splits position, and spun her feet which Tommy used as a base for his jump. It looked very coordinated.

"He's out of control." Takuya said as he back flipped to dodge another attack.

"We can see that." JP said cart-wheeling out the way. Rika was impressed; he looked unfit to do that sort of thing.

"Shit." Joe said as Zudomon was pushed backwards.

"Thorn Jab." Petaldramon went and down Zudomon went.

"Get up come on." Joe pleaded. "don't let him take your power."

Rika was getting confused around the two fights. **(for your benefit I'll show when they, I, change fights.)**

"You're still in the rights of combat." Kouichi said standing well away. "he chose to fight you, you have to respond."

"What! Are you serious, we'll kill him?" JP said dodging another attack.

"Hey, I done my bit the rest is you." Kouichi holding his hands up and smirking.

"I hate you sometimes." Zoe said.

"Yes well you'll have to get over it."

"Wait. I hate you all the time."

"Glad to be appreciated."

"If we kill him I am personally coming to kill you."

"Good luck with that."

"Luck cannot decide everything, facts are better." Petaldramon said.

"Shut it." Kouichi said punching the ground then blowing on his knuckles. A black fog wall appeared in front of Petaldramon.

"You invoked the old ways." Petaldramon said back.

"I think not seeing as he did not touch you." Kari said back.

"If you come right know I'll take your advice and do whatever you want for a day." Joe said.

"Leaf Cyclone."

"Can't you see I'm having a moment? Gosh digimon nowadays no sense of respect."

Rika looked as Gomamon shown a grey colour. "Gomamon warp digivolve to…Plesiomon."

"I'm holding you to that Joe, one day." Plesiomon said pointing a flipper at his partner.

"Course you are."

"Keeping promises is good for a lifetime of trust." Petaldramon advised.

"What is his guy's problem?" Kazu asked. "I counted at least 5 pieces of advice."

"You should use them, seeing as you need all the advice you can get." Rika couldn't help but say.

"The warrior of wood has a, how do I put this, what is it called when someone can't help but give advice, however good or bad." Kouichi asked.

"No advice self control." Matt offered.

"Not sure that's a thing, but basically yeah."

"Water Tail Blaster." Plesiomon attacked.

"Thorn Jab." Petaldramon countered but it was useless. Soon after Arbormon's factual code appeared.

"Does one of you want this spirit?" Joe asked.

******* No one's POV*******

"Execute fusion evolution… Aldamon."

"Execute fusion evolution… Daipenmon"

"Execute fusion evolution… RhinoKabuterimon."

"Execute beast spirit evolution… Zephyrmon."

"You're still at beast." RhinoKabuterimon said to Zephyrmon.

"I only need human to beat you." She countered.

"Ahh." Aldamon screamed. "This is what I… ah…" He started before hurting again. "…from listening to Koji … can't control his own spirit…expects everything to be easy."

"I'm the one that said we could control our spirits." RhinoKabuterimon said.

"Atomic Inferno." Aldamon unwillingly sent an attack towards his friend. "it's a very Koji thing to say."

"Don't compare me to him. Condenser storm." RhinoKabuterimon said opposing Beowolfmon's attack.

"Can you fight later?" Daipenmon said twirling to dodge the attack and then sending a Strawberry death towards Aldamon and a Blue Hawaii death towards Beowolfmon.

"Can't do that." Aldamon said using one hand to push the other down but a Solar Wind destroyer still got out.

"Does one of you want this spirit?" Joe asked.

"I'll take it." Daipenmon said claiming it.

"Beosaber" Beowolfmon called on his sword.

He was fighting Zephyrmon being the weakest so far of the five. She had to dodge and duck every lunge he made. One nearly went into a left side but she barely moved away from it. She went onto her knees and bent her back backwards when Beowolfmon came straight at her then instantly had to front flip upright when Daipenmon's Strawberry death went stray after being dodged.

"Could you keep to your own fight?" She screamed.

Daipenmon spun both lollies at his hands scattering another attack. "You're fighting him yourself."

"Great Sherlock." Zoe pushed onto her hands and went into the air doing the splits as she went to the top of the warehouse watching the two attacks from fire and light crash into each other.

"Want to swap." RhinoKabuterimon asked and she nodded.

"Great I'm stuck with you," RhinoKabuterimon said bitterly looking at the warrior of light.

"Grrrr."

"Wow, you're the big scary wolf…hybrid…digimon… thingy."

"Cleansing light."

"Shit. Thunder laser." The two attacks passed each other hitting the opponent. RhinoKabuterimon was reverted into JP and Beowolfmon went into Koji.

**(I got bored.)**

"Don't have to kill me know do you?" Kouichi said from the side lines.

"Lucky for you." Zephyrmon shouted.

"Why can't we go help?" Mimi asked.

"The rights of Combat. No attack can enter the bubble, while attacks can leave." He explained.

"That's why there's a silver dome around them." Davis asked.

"Yes Dumbo." Yolei said.

"Don't compare Davis to Dumbo." TK said. "Dumbo's much better."

"Hey!"

"Takuya look at me." Zephyrmon said putting both hands on the side of Aldamon's helmet. "I said look." She said more sternly, and he listened, finally.

"Zoe what are you doing." Daipenmon asked.

"Trust me. I kind of making it up as I go along but I guess that's what Takuya does best huh?"

"I tried that and I nearly died."

"Well everyone had different experiences. Takuya remember before Arbormon came."

"Sure he'd remember that." Shinya shouted.

"Shut up." Suzie said.

"Don't tell me to be quiet; you're the one that talks at every moment."

"At least I have something to say."

"Something no one wants to know."

Tommy groaned.

"The only person that doesn't want to know is you."

"With good reason, your voice is so whiny my ears start every time you say anything."

"No one tells you to listen."

"It's hard you being so loud."

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET?" Koji shouted.

"NO!" they shouted back and started up again much to everyone distain.

"Atomic Inferno" Aldamon fired at Koji who had to back flip and cart wheel to keep alive.

"Takuya stoop that." Zoe said. "Just…" She stopped and put a hand to her stomach. She looked up at Aldamon who looked sorry and soon fell onto the floor.

"You stabbed her!" Koji shouted at his hurt friend.

Zoe fell to the floor later then Takuya. While Aldamon was still digimon form, Zephyrmon had changed back to Zoe. She had a factual code, with four spirits, around her and the bleeding wound underneath.

"I'm back." Takuya said quietly as if not believing it or what he had done.

"Great I can beat you up in person." Koji said and hit him in between the eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" Takuya asked.

"That." Koji moved and pointed to a fallen Zoe. The factual code had gone inside her and Tommy was holding her being the only one able to manage both wind and water spirits.

"I did that." Takuya asked falling on his knees.

"Yeah. Got further then with me." Tommy said.

"That's true but not a good thing."

"I didn't say it was."

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL; YOU'RE NOT THE CENTRE OF THE UNIVERSE!" Suzie screamed.

"WELL GET IT THROUGH YOUR BROWN HAIR THAT PEOPLE CAN LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Shinya shouted back.

"YOU HAVE BROWN HAIR TOO!"

"How longs that been going on for?" Takuya asked.

"The not liking since Shinya got here. The argument since Zoe started to try and help you."

"How it working for you having your best friend and the girl you got a crush on fighting like they have nothing better to do?" At Tommy's face he added. "I've been there."

"Try this." Joe said handing a vial to Tommy who in turn gave it to Zoe. Within a short amount of time she was back, shaky but okay. **(didn't think I'd kill her did you **** )**

"Hey you're fine." Zoe said trying to get up.

"I should be telling you that. Sorry about the whole stabbing thing." Tommy transferred Zoe from his lap to Takuya's and went of to try and stop the fight.

"It's fine. Payback for the whole nearly crushing you." She smiled.

"That wasn't what I was thinking but I guess we can call it even." He said back.

"Takuya I know it wasn't you." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I know what you're like. It wasn't your fault that you lost control, I forgive you."

"Then I should say sorry so you don't act like a plank for saying you're forgiven for no reason."

"Thanks."

*******Yolei's POV*******

Yolei was sitting next to Kari as everything went back to normal.

Sort of.

Zoe was still hurt so she wouldn't exactly be able to fight. Yolei doubted Takuya would let her fight.

When Koji and Takuya lost control, Yolei was seriously scared for hers and everyone's life. They looked dangerous and they fought like there was no tomorrow. Zoe, Tommy and JP were in the middle of it, and Yolei couldn't believe that they could fight like that. They all could try out for the gymnastics squad at her school. The way they flowed into their next move was great. They didn't even break anything.

When she first thought they lost control she thought it would be something simple like throwing a couple of punches. Zoe had said they burned a forest and nearly fallen of a cliff but Yolei thought she was being dramatic, like when she shouted at Kari. But after Aldamon stabbed her, everything hit home.

"It can't be that bad." Ken joked coming.

"You don't know,"

"What?"

"Zoe just got stabbed and now she's acting like nothing happened." She turned a shoulder on him.

"She's just recovering."

"In the arms of the person who stabbed her."

"You don't like Zoe."

"But it's the principle, you wouldn't do that."

"Remember who you're talking to. The Digimon Emperor. I've so many things to you people and yet you're closest friends."

"But it's different."

"How?"

"You never killed us."

"Well Takuya never killed Zoe."

"I still not like it."

"Stop being a hypocrite."

"What?"

"You say its okay for me but not for others."

"Sorry. I just can't understand."

"I think you're still in a state of shock. It will wear off after."

Ken wrapped Yolei in a hug and she put her head on his shoulders near the nape of his neck.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked and Yolei let go.

"She's just distressed over the whole thing."

"You want answers. Can I help?"

"How can you?"

"You'll never know if you don't try?"

"I don't get how she can act like nothing happened. He tried to kill her." Yolei said and felt Ken sigh.

"Yolei, well I guess you're a little young for this, but Zoe loves Takuya. She obviously knows he didn't mean it. Zoe's strong she would dump him if he had. If she forgives him then there's really nothing anyone can do, okay?"

"I guess." Yolei said back digesting the information.

"Please don't try and do anything."

"I'll try. How do you know so much?"

"Crest of love, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Yolei talked with Sora for a while and Ken must have got bored because he walked off to talk to Davis.

"I've got to go. You'll be fine?" Sora asked.

Yolei nodded and then everything went grey.

******* Time lapse*******

"Great it just had to be you." Someone said behind her. Yolei's hands were tied together. Next to her, the owner of the voice, was Rika. She too was tied.

"What the hell do you mean?" Yolei asked back.

"Look around." And Yolei did. They looked to be in a bubble of sorts, it looked thin so Yolei kicked it. Pain went through her leg.

"Pleasant?" Rika asked smirking.

"Shut up!"

"You should then I won't have to hear you."

"Rika?" A voice came from outside.

"Renamon?" Rika asked back.

"It's me."

"What's happening out there?"

"Millenniummon's here. Ryo, Ken, Davis, Monodramon, Wormmon, Veemon, I and Hawkmon are here. Do you know where Yolei is?"

"I'm here." Yolei felt the need to say she was there herself.

Someone must have said something as the fog like substance around the bubble went leaving both girls to see what was happening.

"Let them out" Ryo said in a cold voice that would have sent shivers down anyone that had not fought digimon before.

"No." Millenniummon said quickly then gave a bark of laughter.

"Now!"

"As much I would want to, as I do not, I cannot let them out. My own life force is with the bubble."

"So you live it stay there, you die it breaks." Ken asked.

"Right you are my digimon emperor."

"That's not me." Ken shouted back.

"So it's a life force meaning that anything that isn't alive can come out." Davis asked and Yolei thought it was fairly clever.

"If you think so."

"What do you think?" Monodramon asked.

"I guess I should thank you for sustaining my life force."

"Please don't. I don't like Virus digimon in my debt."

"Pity it could have saved you. Cannon fire." All five digimon and three boys were thrown onto the floor.

"Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon."

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon."

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to… Paildramon."

"Alright now get ready." Davis said punching his fist into his hand.

"You actually think you have a chance."

"Matrix digivolution activate. Monodramon matrix digivolve to… Cyberdramon."

"I'm back. Miss me." Cyberdramon asked. Millenniummon only growled back. "Touchy aren't we."

"Should we try and digivolve our digimon." Yolei asked.

"I can't." Rika said. "You try." She didn't smile.

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Hawkmon."

"It doesn't work." She complained.

"Great deduction." Rika said sarcastically. Yolei guessed the light from the digivice couldn't leave the bubble.

"Hey Rika," Ryo called.

"What!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Is this the right time to ask that?" she sounded puzzled. Yolei would be too if someone asked that at a random time like this.

"Completely. Can you answer truthfully?"

"You're the only one I can trust here."

"That's not an answer wildcat."

"That's all you're getting pretty-boy."

"Come on Rika. If you don't it won't work."

"What won't work will you please explain."

"There's no time."

"There's no time." Rika got up and walked to the edge on the bubble where Ryo was standing. Yolei could see the bubble barrier was the only thing between them. "There no time to explain yet, you have time to ask if I trust you. What do you think the answer is to that Ryo?"

Yolei couldn't see or didn't hear anything different in what she said but Ryo apparently got his answer.

"Your D-power."

"Take it." Yolei's eyes would have widened but she didn't want Rika to know she was listening so she went back to the fight. Paildramon was getting beaten badly and Cyberdramon was fairing a little better but not much.

Ryo walked back to the fight, Rika's D-power and cards in his hands.

"Matrix digivolution activate. Renamon matrix digivolve to… Taomon."

Next to Yolei, Rika sighed in relief. Apparently she must have thought it wouldn't work. Yolei knew it wouldn't work for someone else to work her digivice as it was different to a D-power.

"Hyper speed card activate. Defence card activate." Ryo called and put Rika's White and Blue digivice into his pocket. Then he took out his own and swiped a couple of cards.

Yolei saw that both Rika and Ryo digivice had the same blue and white colour but it alternated between the two. ** (Yet another reason 4 them to b 2gether.)**

"Biomerge activate… Justimon." Yolei looked as both Cyberdramon and Ryo vanished to be replaced with the new digimon.

"You learnt a new trick." Millenniummon said smug.

"Are you going to do anything?" Justimon asked Ken.

"Right."

"Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon."

"You expect to beat me with two Megas, an ultimate and rookie." Millenniummon said. Yolei had forgotten that Hawkmon was out there. She instantly wanted to break free.

"Stop struggling. You'll only hurt your wrists more." Rika told her and Yolei stopped.

"Why is it only them three?" Yolei asked. Ken wouldn't tell her how he knew Ryo, but she had a feeling that Ryo would tell Rika. Ken kept saying it wasn't his story to tell.

"I don't have to explain what happened, all you need to know is that Millenniummon does not like Ryo and Ken."

"What about Davis?"

"What about Davis?" Rika said as if not caring about him. "Oh, I get you. I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I'm not a bloody warrior; I don't know what happened when Ken met Ryo."

"If there was a warrior here, I'm sure they could do more."

"Oh come on. There doing their best. The warriors are tired obviously they just fought themselves."

"Yh and whose fault was that."

"Not there's. Kari said that Arbormon had invoked the old ways, no one could help."

"Oh right I forget, we have do everything Kouichi and Kari says."

"They know these things. You know don't talk to me until we get back."

"That's fine by me."

Yolei turned back to the fight which was nearly ending. Millenniummon was deleted and the two girls fell onto the floor. Yolei could feel the bounce as went back down.

"Anyone have a knife." Yolei asked, but the boys all looked at each other.

"We aren't emo Yolei." Davis said.

"So you say." Hawkmon came and used one of his claws to cut the rope on their wrists. "Thank god you're safe." Yolei said and flung her hands around his neck after he had finished with Rika.

"How do we get out of here?" Ken asked and Yolei could see that everything was still black.

"Ryo?" Davis asked and they all looked around.

Renamon coughed from somewhere on the left and they all looked to see Rika and Ryo on the floor. Kissing.

"Never thought I'd she that." Monodramon said.

"Well better get used to it." Renamon said to the digimon.

"Do I have to?" He asked back like a little toddler. Renamon nodded.

*******Tommy's POV*******

Tommy sat as Suzie and Shinya had another verbal spat. It was like that was all they did.

"Why must you be such a bastard?" Suzie asked through gritted teeth.

"I am not. I have a dad." Shinya said back.

"Did he not teach you manners?"

"Did your mother never teach you any?"

"Oh she did. But I don't think I should use them up on you."

"Will you two give it a rest?" Cody asked.

"NO!" they both called and to Tommy that was the only thing they both agreed on. Cody shrunk back. Tommy didn't blame him.

"They're back!" Someone shouted and Tommy was relieved. Suzie ran and gave Rika a hug then came back much happier.

"They all okay?" Tommy asked and Suzie nodded flashing him a smile.

"Great." Cody said.

"You're hiding something." Tommy said and Suzie gave him the 'be quiet' look. "Tell me."

"Can't make me." She said putting her hand on her hips.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Clever."

"Thank you." She gave a mock bow and he instantly started to tickle her.

"Do you fold?" He asked.

"Never." She said back and he started smiling before starting again.

"What about now?"

"Try harder."

"Really shouldn't have said that." Mako said.

Tommy kept Suzie wrist and ankles into the floor using a layer of ice, like when he was fighting.

He sat down next to her, legs crossed and a smile on his face. She glared at him.

"What to do with you now?" He asked and she eyes went wide.

**Finished. **

**That's the longest so far. I hope you liked it. **

**Well you heard Tommy what should happen to them next? **

**I wasn't going to add the bit about them losing control but I just went into it without knowing. **

**Hope you liked the fight scene.**

**Deepsrani. **


End file.
